


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Part 2

by purplesocrates



Series: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea [2]
Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Case Fic, M/M, Murder, Rape, Violence, first time anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Second part following on from Part 1.  (Helpful to read Part 1 first) .  La Cour has gone back to Denmark to try and make peace with everyone.  In the meantime a new case in unfolding in Scarborough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts).



****

**Monday 8th January 2007**

**Federal Police Station, København, Denmark**

La Cour sighs and leans against the wall.  It is at times like this he wishes he smoked.  Not just to have something to do but also because the smell of it reminds him of Allan.  They have spoken a few times since that fateful day in Scarborough, over a month ago now, but mostly he has been giving Allan space. La Cour had spent Christmas with his daughter and ex wife but mostly  he had also needed some time to think about what he wants. There is no way he is going to mess Allan around again when he sees him again he wants to be able to tell him exactly how he feels. He just needs to figure out how that is exactly.

 

Right now he is waiting for Ingrid she is in a meeting which is obviously running late.  He decided to wait outside as it’s actually quite a nice day, the sun is shining and sky is clear.  He wishes his mood matched the weather. Everyone walking by seems to be a couple, holding hands and smiling, it making him feel itchy.  He thinks about Allan and what it would look like if they were walking down the street together. He cannot imagining them holding hands but he can imagine walking close to him, shoulders almost brushing, feeling that in syncness he has with Allan and no one else.  He misses that. La Cour starts to think about that kiss, it was so brief but it haunts his mind. When he closes his eyes he can still feel the way Allan’s lips felt against his, the closeness of their bodies, that moan which left Allan’s mouth. That moan is all he can hear sometimes.

 

He realises he has closed his eyes again in revelry.  Allan’s face floating in front of his mind’s eye on that bench in the half light of the sunset.  

 

“La Cour.”  Ingrid’s voice wakes him up and he opens his eyes.

 

“Hey” he says standing up straight and smiling as he sees her.  “All done?”

 

“Yes and god do I need a drink!”  She says and he laughs.

  


**Monday 8th January 2006**

**Cafe Blasen, Nørregade 6, kld,** **København**

 

They end up sat outside by the water as it’s such a nice day, unseasonably warm.  They both order beers which taste cold and refreshing on this warm day. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”  She says always one to get straight to the point.

 

La Cour takes a deep breath as he tries to figure out where to begin.  “I suppose first off I need to tell you I am sorry.” Ingrid’s eyes dilate at that and she almost laughs but stops when she sees he is serious.  “I am sorry Ingrid for everything, for lying to you about Allan, for putting us all in the situation, for all of it.”

 

Ingrid takes a large swig of her beer.  “You weren’t the only one to blame Thomas.”  She says her voice low and serious. “I made mistakes too, it was ultimately my op.”

 

“But you trusted me, Allan trusted me, Johnny too and I betrayed that trust.  I want you to know I am sorry.” La Cour takes her hand and squeezes it she smiles and nods.

 

“Well I am too.  I guess we never talked about it all.  I am also sorry, sorry for what happened and sorry for how things ended.”  Ingrid looks at La Cour and sighs. “Where is all this coming from anyway?”

 

La Cour smiles and removes his hand from Ingrid’s and brushes it through his hair.  He takes another swig of beer before starting again. “Allan. He told me how he felt and I fucked things up again.”

 

Ingrid lets out a breath, it was clear to everyone but Thomas how head over heels Allan was with La Cour.  “What happened?”

 

Thomas feels even worse when he realises that Ingrid knows exactly what he is talking about, it seems as if everyone knew apart from him.  Although if he was honest with himself which he needs to start being he did know he just didn’t want to know. “I kissed him.”

 

“And?”  Ingrid asks.

 

“It was not the most well timed kiss.”

 

Ingrid rolls her eyes as everything starts to fall into place.  The quick exit from Scarborough after the shooting, she had thought it was just because Allan blamed La Cour for it all. Allan had been very closed off about the whole thing and it had been infuriating.  “It was after the PC was shot?” She says and he nods. “La Cour!”

 

“Yeah not my finest moment.”  Thomas says as the understatement of the century.

 

“Jesus! Thomas! I am amazed he didn’t deck you.”  She actually is.

 

La Cour smiles at that, “he shoved me pretty hard but yeah I was lucky.”

 

“So how do you feel?”  Ingrid asks. “About Allan?”

 

Thomas sighs heavily “well that’s what I am trying to figure out.  He is right that I have hurt everyone and I know he will forgive me for anything so I thought if I at least tried to make things right with everyone else it might help us put the past behind us.”  Now that he says it out loud it seems ridiculous but then he thinks of Allan on that bench hope in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve and he feels that resolve once more.

 

“So you are doing a tour of penance.”  She smiles but she is impressed.

 

“Yeah something like that.  Thought I’d start with you and gauge how plausible it is.”  

 

Ingrid laughs “you mean with Gaby and Johnny?”

 

“Yeah.”  La Cour admits.  “Will they even see me?”

 

Ingrid looks out at the water for a moment before answering “let me test the waters with them for you.  I think maybe it should come from me first.”

 

Thomas takes her hand again “thank you.”

 

Ingrid smiles and nods “you know Allan loves you right?  He has done for years so be careful. Be sure.”

 

La Cour takes a deep breath “yeah, I know.”  He realises he does know and always did.

  


**Wednesday 10th January 2007**

**Scarborough General Hospital, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

Allan gently knocks on the door of Dormer’s room and then opens it slightly peering through “Dormer, you decent?”  He says and he hears her laugh then cough.

 

“Yeah come on in.”  Her voice is still croaky from the tubes but it’s getting stronger every day.  

 

He opens the door all the way and steps inside, Dormer smiles when she sees he is holding a bouquet of flowers and what looks like a balloon.  “Wow!” She says.

 

“They are from everyone not just me.”  He says as he enters and puts the arrangement down on the table which is already quite full with cards, small bears and other flowers.  

 

“Thanks that’s sweet.”  She says.

 

“They all wanted to come but you are still only allowed one visitor at a time and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”  He says and turns to face her awkwardly runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Mum scared you again.”  Dormer says as she knows her mum guards her hospital room with an iron fist and a dragon's mouth.  

 

“Well lets just say I would not want to get on the wrong side of her.”  He laughs.

 

“You and me both.”  She says and gestures for him to take a seat.

 

Allan laughs and sits down next to the bed.  “So how are you?’

 

Dormer smiles “still in pain but the Doctors say I am doing well, surgery went well, I am getting a scan in a few days to see if I need anything else done but it’s all looking hopeful right now.  I feel a bit like a pin cushion though.” She raises her arms up which have IV’s in them and grimaces. “Also very bored.”

 

Allan nods at that he would be the same, he is not good at being stuck places either.  “At least you got your own room.”

 

“Bonus of being a cop I think and my mum has scared them all so much they don’t want her wandering the wards.”  

 

Allan laughs “yeah I can see that.  Where is she?”

 

“Out getting me supplies from home you are safe for the moment.”  She can see Allan visibly relax and she laughs again. “So how are you?  How is the case going?”

 

“You do not need to worry about that.”  Allan replies “you just focus on getting better.”

 

“I am so bored Fischer please I want to know what’s going on.  My mum won’t tell me anything she won’t let me watch the news or read a paper.”  It is driving her mad actually, she has no idea what is happening with Frank or Mr Heath.  “Has Heath been charged?”

 

Allan decides that if the roles were reversed  he would want to know so he sighs and decides to update her.  “Yes Heath has been charged we are waiting on the Crown Court for a date.”

 

“Ok good and I assume he did not make bail?”

 

Allan shakes his head “no, he is locked up and hopefully will stay that way.”

 

“Good.  What about Frank how is he?”  She did not want to press charges but it was taken out her hands,  she hopes to testify on his behalf.

 

“He has been charged he made bail so we are waiting for a date for him too.  He is a mess.” Allan goes by when he can he always leaves feeling awful.

 

“I wish he would come by.”  She wants to tell him she forgives him, she has tried to get her mother to see him but she won’t.

 

“I don’t think he can Dormer I can pass on a message though.”  

 

“Ok tell him I forgive him, I understand and that I will testify for him.”  She says and he smiles.

 

“We will deal with that when we get there.”  Allan does not want her focussing on all this.  “You need to just get better.”

 

“And Sophie?”  Dormer ask she still cannot quite believe it.  “Are they charging her?”

 

Allan sighs “it’s complicated still working everything out.”

 

“Well keep me updated okay?” Dormer asks.

 

“Yes, will do.”

 

“How are you doing?  Have you heard from La Cour?”  She asks tentatively she can see him tensing up.

 

“No.  I know he has gone home I spoke to my boss the other day she said she saw him.”  Ingrid has called about the case, making sure he was alright to stay on for the court case which he was more than happy to do.  He has ended up renting a small apartment as the hotel was getting too depressing.

 

“You should call him.”  She says and Allan grimaces.  “You should. You cannot leave things like this.”  

 

“Dormer you do not need to worry about it.”  Allan wishes she would stay out of it and let him brood by himself.

 

“What’s the harm in calling him?”  

 

“Dormer I know you mean well but seriously we will figure it out.”

 

She huffs at him “I just do not understand what the problem is.  I hope he comes back.”

 

Allan smiles “me too, Dormer, me too.”

  
  


**Wednesday 10th January 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

He gets back to his small apartment late having gone by the police station after he saw Dormer to catch up on some paperwork.  On the way home he buys some whiskey and a case of beers as well as a frozen pizza it’s a depressing meal but better than nothing.  Once he has cooked his pizza he opens a beer and watches some trash on the television he thinks about Dormer and then his mind wanders to La Cour.  His phone buzzes and he sees it is a message from Thomas. Allan smiles and opens it.

 

**_Spoke to Ingrid earlier this week she is going to talk to Gaby...hopefully I can see her and J.  was good to talk to her about everything. How is the case? How is Dormer- La Cour_ **

 

Allan sighs but cannot help the smile that creeps across his lips as he takes another swig of his beer before answering.

 

**_Ingrid told me you met.  Nice to hear from you. Dormer is doing well, still in hospital but on the mend.  Awaiting court date for cases. Will let you know when I do. - Allan_ **

 

It does not take long until there is a reply.

 

**_Glad to hear that, send Dormer my best.  How are you? Miss you - La Cour_ **

 

It takes Allan’s breath away slightly reading that last bit.  He misses him too, he misses him more now than he ever has before.  

 

**_I am fine.  Moved out of hotel into small flat._ ** He debates for the briefest of moments but then decides no the days of avoiding how he feels are over.   **_Miss you too. - Allan_ **

 

**_Good you are out of hotel.  Also glad you miss me too. - La Cour_ **

 

Allan laughs at that and breathes out bastard.  Then another message **_I want to call you.  Can I call you? - La Cour_ **

 

Allan is once again surprised at that and thinks about Dormer earlier telling him to call La Cour.  He sighs and then decides fuck it. **_Yes. - Allan_ **

 

As soon as it is sent his phone begins to ring and he laughs “Hi.”  he says answering it.

 

“Hi.”  La Cour’s voice on the other end of the phone is like a balm to him he has missed the sound of it.  “Nice to hear your voice.”

 

“Same.”  Allan responds.  

 

“I didn’t want it to be like last time.  I wanted us to talk.” La Cour says, he wants to do it right this time, he does not want to lose Allan again and he knows this is his last chance.

 

“Agreed it is is nice to be able to talk, to be able to say that I miss you.”  As the words leave his mouth he can practically hear La Cour’s smile.

 

“I wanted to say I was sorry about the kiss, I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

 

Allan leans his head back and closes his eyes, he is back in that hotel room with La Cour’s lips on his and he can feel that electric shiver course through him once more.  “Are you sorry you kissed me? Or just the way you did it?”

 

La Cour laughs and Allan feels like breaking apart at the sound of it.  “I am not sorry I kissed you. I am sorry about the timing.”

 

Allan grins when he hears that “so strange to be talking about this with you after all these years.”

 

“We both made mistakes but I hope that now we can begin to build the bridges again.  I have been thinking about you a lot, about us, about what that would look like.”

 

Allan opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling he cannot believe he just heard those words leave La Cour’s mouth.  “You have?”

 

“That surprises you?”  

 

Allan breathes out a long sigh “yes, yes it does.”

 

“I am doing all of this for you.  I want to be worthy of you.”

 

Allan laughs at that “worthy of me?”

 

“Yes.”  La Cour says simply and there is silence between them and Allan suddenly feels like weeping.  “Don’t get emotional.”

 

Allan laughs “I’m not.”

 

“Good we can just talk about other things if you want we don’t have to talk about us.  I just like to hear your voice.”

 

“Yeah, same, it is nice to just be able to talk openly.”  Allan says and he means it he feels as if a burden has been lifted and it makes him feel like a different person and perhaps just a little less lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Cour is led in bed, there is nothing but darkness and his mind for company. He sighs and runs a hand down his chest imagining that hand is someone else’s, he thinks about those hands, the long slender fingers, the strength they contain, what they look like holding a cigarette. He moves his hand further down and rests it above his groin for a moment, he moves his other to the top of his thigh, imagining that too is someone else’s hand. He imagines the warmth, the weight of them, the callous’ as they catch and scrape against his skin, what that would feel like. He moves the hand on his thigh to scrape along the skin, tracing a finger lightly, imagining heat.

**Saturday 13th January 2007**

**2500 Valby, Julius Lassens Vej, Copenhagen**

 

La Cour is led in bed, there is nothing but darkness and his mind for company.  He sighs and runs a hand down his chest imagining that hand is someone else’s, he thinks about those hands, the long slender fingers, the strength they contain, what they look like holding a cigarette.  He moves his hand further down and rests it above his groin for a moment, he moves his other to the top of his thigh, imagining that too is someone else’s hand. He imagines the warmth, the weight of them, the callous’ as they catch and scrape against his skin, what that would feel like.  He moves the hand on his thigh to scrape along the skin, tracing a finger lightly, imagining heat. 

 

He closes his eyes even though it’s dark he imagines hair falling into a face, eyes hooded and dark, waiting, watching.  He imagines pushing that hair back with his own hand, pulling slightly, he imagines his own hair pulled roughly by those hands.  He imagines soft lips against his, making their way lower down his neck, his chest, kissing, maybe biting. He moves the hand that is on his groin back up his chest brushing his nipple he groans.  He imagines those strands of hair falling against his skin, tickling him, maybe they are a little damp from sweat but still soft, still like silk as they tease his skin. 

 

His arousal is definitely stirring now and he moves his hand from his groin to gently rest on his cock, he imagines it is someone else’s hand slowly pulling back the foreskin, a thumb brushing over the tip.  He moans and arches his back a little as runs his hand down his chest once more, slowly scraping the nails against skin, a little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure. Those hands would be gentle but they could also be rough, almost too much pressure, squeezing a nipple almost too hard for almost too long.  He reaches up to his nipple and squeezes as he gently but firmly grasps his cock. He imagines swearing, the sound of the curse word as it leaves his mouth the smile from someone else’s lips at having caused it. 

 

In the dark he moans out a name, soft like a whisper.  It makes him ache for those hands to be here, touching him, for those lips to be against his own, to feel the heat of another body pressed against his own.  Stroking himself he imagines the intensity of those hands on his flesh, of making him more and more aroused. He images the feeling of someone else’s cock perhaps softly brushing against his, hard and sensitive at the same time.  He moves his hand lower and imagines someone else’s hand cupping his balls and maybe squeezing just slightly, almost too much and yet not enough at the same time. He imagines being kissed, of a tongue scraping against his own, of swallowing moans and whispers of yes, god yes.  

 

Running his own hand down his chest once more he imagines someone else’s chest, the soft hair and firm muscles.  He imagines the skin pale but warm what it would feel like under his hands as he grasped and scraped. He imagines being pinned down skin to skin, arms wrapped around him, pressing and holding.  Another stroke of his cock and he rests his hand on his thigh and squeezes. Arching his neck now to reach imaginary lips he moans again as speeds up his hand, another thumb strokes over the slit of his his cock.  He imagines those eyes again, hair falling into them, he imagines those teeth, small fangs as they bite into the flesh of his shoulder. 

 

He is lost now to a blur of imagination, long lithe legs wrapped around him, arms encircling him, hands on him, lips every where.  Heat and passion, long moans and whispers of each other names. He imagines the sound of those moans, those words, those passionate whispers.  He wants to hear them, he wants to be the cause of them. His back is arching now as he imagines that strong body pressed against his a furnace of need.  He comes over his hand with a loud gasp, he imagines someone else’s hand and someone else’s cum mingling with his own. He imagines lazy, drawn out kisses, entangled limbs and satisfied sighs.  He imagines it all and it makes the need so much more. 

 

***

 

**Wednesday 17th January 2007**

**Rigshospitalet, Blegdamsvej 9, 2100 Copenhagen**

 

A week had gone by before Gaby and Johnny agreed to see La Cour.  Ingrid had done her best to come to his defence and she did believe it was about time they began to put some of this behind them.  Gaby had calmed down a lot these days she was mostly in problem solving mode with making sure Johnny was alright, he was home now living with her they had some help with nurses who came by daily.  It had taken some time but they had figured it all out. They had a daughter now too who was growing up fast and taking up a lot of Gaby’s time. A few days a week Johnny went to a rehabilitation clinic at the hospital to get treatment while thier daughter was at nursery giving Gaby a break.  This is where they decided to meet. He could talk to Gaby alone before Johnny was done. 

 

The cafe of the centre was small but quiet and allowed them a sense of privacy once they grabbed a small booth in the corner.  “Its is good to see you Gaby.” La Cour says and he means it, he had missed her smile.

 

She nods and smiles back at him “it is good to see you too.  I wasn’t sure at first but now you are here it is good to see you.”

 

“I am glad.”  La Cour was surprised and relieved when she eventually agreed to meet him.  

 

“It was Johnny who convinced me.  Figured it was time.” 

 

La Cour nods “I appreciate you giving me a chance.”

 

“I don’t really know what you want to achieve with this if I am honest I mean you can’t just wave a magic wand over the past and expect everything to be okay.”  Gaby’s voice is steady and La Cour can feel the emotion from her, she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

 

“I know.”  La Cour treads carefully. “I know that an apology from me will not undo all the hurt but I hoped it might be a good start so I am sorry, sorry for everything, about how I acted, about how I have been since.  I was arrogant and reckless. I know it doesn’t mean much after everything but I never said it.”

 

“It feels strange to hear you finally say it.  I never thought I would.” Gaby looks away for a moment and La Cour allows her to collect her thoughts.  “I do miss the old days, all of us in that tiny office against the world. I miss that feeling of doing good, of being a team.”

 

“I feel the same.  I missed you all so much I guess I was just too scared to reach out and for I am sorry.”  La Cour knows he was a coward, when Fischer called him that he felt it to his core.

 

“We were scared too La Cour, I was bloody terrified.”  Gaby’s anger is now threatening to boil over but she takes a deep breath as La Cour gently takes her hand.

 

“I know that and I am sorry.  Gaby you were going through hell and I should have been there for you.  We were a family and I let you down, both of you.”

 

“Yeah”  she says as tears start to form in her eyes “it has been hell but we are getting through it. I think if you had come around I would have screamed at you.”

 

La Cour smiles and nods “in a way I wish you had I would have deserved it.”

 

“I don't think you would have heard it though, not then.”  She looks at La Cour sat across from her holding her hand, his eyes open and she cannot help but crack a little.  “I think maybe you are ready to listen.”

 

“I hope so, I am trying I need to make it right, as much as I can.”  he smiles.

 

“Why?  Why now?”  Gaby asks wondering what has happened to turn him around.  “Is it Fischer? Ingrid said you have been working with him again.”

 

“Yes, we did work together and I screwed up.  I have one more chance with him and I intend to make the most of it.”

 

Gaby looks at him and then smiles widely “he told you?  Finally!”

 

La Cour nods “always the last to know it seems.  Yes he told me.”

 

“Wow I thought he would take that to the grave.  Good for him though. So? How are things between you now?”

 

“We are talking, we are getting closer.  I wanted to make things right with everyone else before anything happened between us.”  It is strange how not strange those words sound coming from La Cour’s lips.

 

“Wow, so something could happen?  You have to be careful with Fischer though Thomas, he is more sensitive than he looks.  Don’t hurt him.” 

 

“I know and I do not want that.  I am on my last chance now almost completely mucked it up in England and I need to earn back his trust.”  La Cour says as he thinks about how close he came to screwing everything up once again.

 

“I always hoped you would come to your senses.”  She says and smiles. “Everyone could see it apart from you.”

 

“Yeah I am getting that.”  La Cour laughs.

 

A nurse appears with Johnny wheeling him to their table.  La Cour gets up and gingerly hugs him, he has gotten some movement back in his arms so manages half a hug.  “Hey Johnny.” La Cour says. “It is good to see you.”

 

“I wasn’t sure but it is good to see you too.”  Johnny says with a smile. “I wish you had visited before but I understand why you didn’t.”

 

La Cour grimaces as he knows he should have, he had been avoiding it just like everything else.  “I should have though you are right. I was scared.”

 

“Well to be fair so was I La Cour.”  Johnny says with some bitterness in his voice, Gaby takes his hand and squeezes it slightly.

 

“I know. I also wanted to say that I was sorry Johnny for everything.”  La Cour says he looks into Johnny’s eyes and he can still see that spirit there, it maybe be battered but he is still in there.

 

“Wow an apology from you that is something.”  Johnny says and Gaby smiles. “What the fuck has happened?  Gaby said you were working with Fischer again did he finally get his head out of his arse and tell you he has had the hots for you this whole time.”

 

La Cour laughs and nods “yes actually.”

 

“Well I wish he had done it sooner if it brought about this change in you La Cour.”  

 

La Cour laughs and realises how much he has missed Johnny and feels that hollow pang of regret and guilt again stab him.  “I am sorry Johnny I fucked everything up and I know it doesn’t mean anything but I want you to know I am.”

 

“It means something though.  It’s a start and it is good to see you.”  Johnny smiles and La Cour feels a little lighter.

  
  


**Wednesday 17th January 2007**

**West Pier Coastal Path,  Scarborough**

Allan is sitting on the bench he comes here a lot to think. The same bench he and La Cour spoke at last.  It is quite a nice day its the weekend but out of season still so quiet. He looks out onto the water and sighs heavily.  In many ways he feels at the most peace he has in years, finally unburdened himself of the something he had been hauling around in his heart for so many years.  The reason for all his failed relationships, he knows he also needs to start making amends. 

 

His phone rings and he smiles when he sees its La Cour.  “I am sat on our bench.” he says with a smile.

 

La Cour laughs “it is our bench now?”

 

“Yes I like to think so.”  Allan responds with a smile and imagines La Cour sat next to him as they speak.  “It is easier to imagine you here, it’s quiet and peaceful.”

 

“I wish I was there.”  La Cour says and he does he wishes it more than anything.

 

“How did things go with Gaby and Johnny?”  Allan asks.

 

“Better than expected.  It was good to see them I am going again tomorrow.”  La Cour had made plans to go to the house this time and have dinner.  He is looking forward to it, he feels good about mending the bridges. He still feels however that Allan is a long way from being repaired.  

 

“That’s good.”  Allan feels oddly irked by how easy this all is for La Cour, he seems to just skate through life sometimes.  

 

La Cour can sense the change in Allan’s mood and he knows he needs to step up.  “I know it sounds as if I rocked up and apologised and everything is fine now but it’s not and I know that.  I know I have to put in the time so people can see I have changed. I want to change. I want you to know and feel I have more than anyone.”

 

Allan sighs at that, all of this is so unexpected and feels overwhelming he almost glad La Cour is not there and they are doing this on the phone.  “I know you are trying I get that. I guess it just feels as if you get away with murder sometimes.”

 

“Allan the hurt I have caused you weighs on me, know that, more than anything or anyone else, you are the one person I have always regretted treating badly.  Even before I knew how you felt about me.” La Cour means it he wants that friendship back as much as anything, he misses the connection he had and the thought of that connection becoming more or something else makes him terrified and excited at the same time.  

 

“Can I ask you something?”  Allan says his voice serious.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Did you know?  Did you know how I felt about you?”  Allan has wanted to ask that for so long he almost cannot breathe in anticipation of the answer.

 

There is pause as La Cour really tries to be honest with himself for Allan.  “I think yes I did and I ignored it, I think I maybe just didn’t allow myself to go there.  I am sorry for that because it meant I ended up exploiting you and I never meant to. I was selfish.”

 

“And now?”  Allan closes his eyes and holds his breath once more “how do you feel now?”

 

“Terrified.”  He laughs. “I feel terrified, when I kissed you something opened up inside me, something that now it’s there I cannot seem to ignore.  I don’t want to. I think I always felt the same Allan I was just too much of a coward to admit it”

 

“You are not a coward I didn’t mean that when I said it.”  Allan says as he opens his eyes.

 

“I am though I am a coward we have wasted so much time.  Not talking.” La Cour’s voice sounds cracked and it makes Allan hurt as he feels it too.  “All that time watching each other and never really seeing each other.”

 

“You watched me?”  Allan asks with a smile.

 

La Cour laughs softly and Allan thinks that might be the sexiest thing he has ever heard and he stifles a moan.  “Your hands. When we were in the car, when you were smoking, I always noticed your hands.”

 

Allan is so taken aback he almost feels like crying.  “You did?”

 

“Yes, I noticed you all the time but I never wanted to admit it.”  

 

“And now?”

 

“Now”  La Cour says softly and Allan has to remind himself of where he is, outside in public because he can feel himself stirring. “I think I have no choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are so adored! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish you were here with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck La Cour we need to slow this down a moment okay?” Fischer feels unmoored like he might just break apart. It all feels so wonderful to have Thomas like this saying these things but if any of this isn’t real, if he changes his mind, if he never comes back what will Allan be left with then? “I can’t do this if I don’t know where I stand with you. I feel like we are starting at different places.” For Allan this has been his life for as long as he can remember but for La Cour it’s all new.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a pause at the other end of the phone and a long sigh “I know, we’ve done it all backwards, you have just opened up all of this for me and I am led here alone in my bed wishing you were next to me and the only person I can talk to about it is my best friend, which is you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Allan laughs gently “yeah, exactly.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I miss you, I miss us.”

 

**Monday 5th February 2007**

**Scarborough Courthouse, Northway, Scarborough**

 

A few weeks go by and Heath’s hearing date is announced.  Allan has mixed feelings about it, Heath has agreed to plead guilty after his help with the investigation of Kate Steven’s death which means he will get a lenient sentence.  Allan had done as much digging as he could to find out if there were any other girls from his previous school that he could have molested or groomed. No one wanted to come forward so for the moment they can only charge him with Sophie and Kate.  When Allan had spoken to the Head of the previous school he had seemed unsurprised about Heath and relieved to find that he was going was to jail. All of which made Allan furious as the cowardly man could have prevented all of this if he had just reported his suspicions about Heath.  Then again he’s had no definite proof. Still Allan left that school with a heavy heart and no small amount of rage. 

 

Dormer is out of hospital and back home with her mother as she is still not well enough to go back to her flat.  She is still having physio and in pain, she is walking with a cane which Fischer made the mistake of commenting on only once.  Today though is the day of Frank’s hearing and Dormer has insisted on coming in person to testify and hopefully get him a reduced sentence.  Allan went to pick her up, mostly because Dormer did not want her mother driving her or coming to the court house. It had taken them a while to get away from the house and for Dormer to get in the car as Allan kept hovering which caused her to try and hit him with her cane.  Eventually they made it into the car and were now driving through the rain soaked roads of Scarborough to the courthouse.

 

“Have you heard from La Cour?”  Dormer asks and she sees Allan smile before he can stop himself.  “Ah so you have!”

 

Allan frowns and curses his face and Dormer’s observation skills for giving him away. “We have spoken on the phone a few times.” He says as nonchalantly as he can. 

 

“Good!” She says clapping her hands together with glee. “What did he say?”  Dormer needs some good news right now. “When is he coming back?”

 

Allan sighs and pretends to concentrate on navigating a junction but he can feel Dormer’s eyes on him.  “Nothing, he is sorting out a few things at home and then he will come back.”

 

“Hmm.  He will be back for Sophie’s trial though?”  Dormer asks, the date had not been announced yet as they were still putting together all the evidence but it would probably be within the next two months.  Sophie was at home at the moment being monitored daily. Allan had been by most weeks to update the family on the case. He always felt sick when he left that house.

 

“Yes, he will be, he has to be.”  La Cour was the other investigating Officer so his testimony would be needed.  

 

“Good.  Has he said anything about...?  Well you know?” Dormer asks. Allan had finally admitted to her that they had shared an awkward kiss and that he had admitted how he felt.  Now she would not stop asking him about it. Why she is so invested in their relationship he wasn’t sure, maybe she just needed something positive to focus on.  

 

“We haven’t really talked about it.”  Allan lied.

 

“He hasn’t said anything to you?  That seems unlikely.” Dormer says as she looks out the window they are close now and she is starting to feel nervous.

 

“Nothing really we are taking it slow he needs to mend bridges with others before we can even start to think about anything else.”  Allan still feels the same though perhaps even more knowing there is a chance now, a faint hope.

 

Dormer smiles and nods.  “Better than nothing I guess.”  She says as they pull into the car park, Allan pulls up to the entrance so he can help Dormer out and she can wait under cover and not get wet.  She reluctantly accepts his help and and waits while he parks the car and runs back towards her. 

 

They go inside and Rose, Frank’s wife, and Frank’s lawyer are the first people they see.  Rose gets up when she sees Dormer and goes over to her they hug and Rose has tears in her eyes.  She is still so fragile but has managed to pull herself together as much as she is able to support Frank.  “How are you Rose?” Dormer asks.

 

“I’m alright.  They took Frank to the other entrance so we said our goodbyes.”  Rose’s voice is so fragile it melts away as soon as she speaks. She sees Allan and smiles weakly “Detective Fischer, it’s good to see you.” 

 

Allan nods and takes her hand between his and squeezes gently “hopefully it won’t take long.”  

 

The lawyer smiles at them all, she is a young woman with dark brown hair scraped into a bun. She is wearing the full robes and a wig which sits atop her head like a strange hat.  She is not very tall but has an imposing aura about her, she is holding a briefcase as well many files in her arm. “We should be called through shortly. You ready PC Dormer?” 

 

Dormer looks at Allan who smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder “you got this.”

 

The lawyer smiles “come on let's get you a seat close to the door and we can run through the questions one more time.”  She says and Dormer follows her. The lawyer stops and turns to Allan “you ready also?”

 

He nods “yes, all prepared.  Just going out for one last smoke before they call us.”  She frowns and leaves to go and sit with Dormer.

 

“Can I bum one off you?  I know I shouldn’t but I’m shaking.”  Rose pleads and Allan smiles.

 

“Of course.”  

 

They go outside and smoke in relative silence as they both try to focus on what is going to happen.  Allan is hoping the judge will be kind and take pity on Frank. Rose needs him back home, her sister is staying at the moment but that cannot last forever.  If he is honest Allan is not sure who would benefit from Frank being behind bars. He worries if he can take it. 

  
  


**Monday 5th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

Dormer’s testimony combined with Allan’s helped Frank’s case a great deal.  The judge takes it all into consideration as well as Frank’s testimony and the lawyers final speech.  Frank is sentenced to three years for grievous bodily harm to Dormer and attempted manslaughter to Mr Heath.  He should get out in less time with good behaviour but Allan still sees his face go pale when the judge tells him.  Rose breaks down and has to be taken home by her sister. Dormer is exhausted by the end so Allan just takes her straight home. He goes to the pub for a stiff drink, many cigarettes and then remembers to eat. Then he stumbles home and passes out in his bed.

 

Allan is woken up by his phone buzzing he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs it squinting at the brightness he looks at the time - two AM.  He sees the message is from La Cour and panics a little thinking something is wrong but then he reads it and smiles.

 

**_How did the court case go? I am thinking about you.  Can’t sleep. - La Cour_ **

 

He sighs and closes his eyes he should go back to sleep he has to be up in a few hours.  

 

**_I know you read the message. - La Cour_ **

 

Allan laughs and responds 

 

**_You woke me up. (not too bad Frank got three years should be out in less. Rose took it hard.  Dormer was amazing. Hard day. - Fischer_ **

 

**_Sorry to hear that, I am sure Frank will be out sooner.  You are keeping me awake so we are even. I miss your hands. - La Cour_ **

 

Reading that causes Allan to completely wake up.  He cannot believe this is happening it is like a strange dream.  

 

**_You never told me...what you watched when you watched me. - La Cour_ **

 

**_Your eyes.  I always tried to sneak glances at your eyes. - Allan_ **

 

He closes his eyes and thinks about La Cour’s eyes, they would change colour depending on the time of day, the weather, his mood.  They were a constant source of fascination for him. 

 

**_Anything else? - La Cour_ **

 

This amount of flirtation from La Cour is surprising to Allan but most assuredly welcome. 

 

**_Wouldn’t you like to know? - Fischer_ **

 

His phone starts to ring and he smiles “I would like to know very much so.”  La Cour’s voice sounds like velvet in the dark and it makes Fischer melt a little.

 

“I am sure you would.  Why are you awake?” Fischer asks trying to catch his breath.  

 

“I told you, you are keeping me awake.”  La Cour’s voice is still impossibly soft and it’s driving Allan crazy. “I cannot stop thinking about you.  Your hands, what they might feel like…”

 

Fischer closes his eyes and bites his lower lip before responding “feel like?”

 

“Against my skin, touching me.”  

 

Allan really does moan then and La Cour relishes the sound “I love that sound you make, I want to hear more of it.”

 

“Fuck La Cour are you serious?  Are you drunk?” Allan cannot believe he is hearing this he is starting to think he might still be asleep.

 

“I am not drunk.  I just miss you. It’s late and dark and I keep thinking about you.” 

 

Allan smiles then and decides to see how far he can take this.  “What are you thinking?”

 

A sigh, a deep, heavy sigh that is so filled with arousal Allan can almost taste it down the phone line. “Your hands and how they would feel, your lips how they felt when I kissed you, how I felt, that moan, god that moan haunts me.”

 

“It does?”

 

“I hear it all the time.  Can you do it again?” La Cour sounds desperate and Allan finds he loves that on him, to not be the desperate one gives him a strange sense of power.

 

“You have to earn it.  Tell me what you want?”

 

“I want to grab your hair.  Run my hands through it pull at those strands.  I hated it when you cut it.” La Cour’s voice sounds like a smile and it makes Allan’s hand twitch.

 

“You said it was greasy.”  Allan smiles now as he remembers how La Cour used to tease him.

 

“In the morning when we went running it wasn’t, it would get damp from sweat, I liked that.”  

 

Allan closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath as he takes all of this in.  “What else?”

 

“I want to kiss you for real, properly, take my time.”  

 

“How much do you want to kiss me La Cour?  How long have you wanted to kiss me?” Allan still has his eyes closed as he imagines La Cour in front of him, imagines making him wait to touch him, making him feel that desperation Allan has felt all these years.  He wants to make La Cour beg.

 

“So much, I think about it all the time I can’t sleep.  I never realised how much I wanted to until I did. I think maybe I have always wanted to kiss you.”

 

“You know what I want?”  Allan says feeling emboldened in the dark with just the sound of La Cour’s desperation for company.

 

“What?  Tell me?”

 

“I want to see your need, hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes.  I want you to feel how I feel every time I am with you.” This time La Cour moans and it makes Allan smile “good, just like that.” 

 

“I wish you were here with me.”

 

“Fuck La Cour we need to slow this down a moment okay?”  Fischer feels unmoored like he might just break apart. It all feels so wonderful to have Thomas like this saying these things but if any of this isn’t real, if he changes his mind, if he never comes back what will Allan be left with then?  “I can’t do this if I don’t know where I stand with you. I feel like we are starting at different places.” For Allan this has been his life for as long as he can remember but for La Cour it’s all new.

 

There is a pause at the other end of the phone and a long sigh “I know, we’ve done it all backwards, you have just opened up all of this for me and I am led here alone in my bed wishing you were next to me and the only person I can talk to about it is my best friend, which is you.”

 

Allan laughs gently “yeah, exactly.”

 

“I miss you, I miss us.”

 

Allan takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face forcing himself to say the next words “what does ‘us’ mean to you La Cour?  What do you see happening? You coming back here, me coming home and then what? Have you thought about telling your ex? What would you tell her?”

 

La Cour doesn’t hesitate which does not go unnoticed by Allan. “I am seeing her on the weekend she is dropping off my daughter who is staying for the weekend with me.  I can talk to her then.”

 

Allan is surprised by the matter of factness and he feels a part of his heart able to breath again “what are you going to tell her?”

 

“That you and I have something together I don’t know what that is but I know I do not want to screw it up.” Allan senses nothing but honesty in La Cour’s voice and he can feel the soft glittering wings of hope in his heart. “I will come back there and we can see where things go.  Maybe we could go on a date?”

 

Allan laughs “a date?”

 

“Yeah why not?” La Cour laughs. “Isn’t that what people do?  They go to eat or have drinks and talk, see if they like each other.”

 

“We have done that many times, eaten together.”  Allan thinks about having breakfast with La Cour when he was in Scarborough and smiles.

 

“Okay so we do it again and then afterwards you let me kiss you.”  La Cour is smiling and Allan can hear it in his voice and he cannot help but mirror.

 

“We haven’t done that before.”  Allan says. “Not properly.”

 

“Exactly.  So let me work on Gaby and Johnny, see my family, and then I will come back hopefully in time for the trial so I can be there for you.  Then we will see.” 

 

“Okay.”  Allan smiles and closes his eyes again imagining La Cour smiling in the dark too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are loved xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan sighs heavily and closes his eyes imagining Millie and his son Viktor, he misses them both, He always felt bad about how things ended with her and he still likes her a lot. Once all the trials and the cases are over he hopes he can see Viktor more. There has been so much uncertainty he longs for something more stable. “Yes, yes I will.” He says as a promise to himself as much as to La Cour.
> 
> “I miss you.” La Cour says and he does he misses Allan more than he has missed anyone else in his life before. It is a strange feeling to miss someone so much it feels as if you are missing a part of yourself. He also realises he is fed up of missing Allan, he is fed up of missing parts of himself. He wants to feel happy, he wants stability in his life that he has never been able to achieve.

**Wednesday 7th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

Allan is waiting, smoking and waiting outside the police station.  He checks his watch and only five minutes have gone by since he last checked it.  He takes a deep toke of his cigarette feeling the nicotine burn his lungs. Today is the day that Sophie’s court date will be announced.  Heath’s sentence hearing was yesterday, he pled guilty and has agreed to testify in Sophie’s case. Allan has mixed feeling about it. The truth and justice seem impossible to find in  this case as if there is no winner. He sighs. Heath was sentenced to ten years and will be put on the sexual offenders list for life. He will probably get out sooner for good behaviour.  The whole thing makes Allan feel sick.

 

Dormer appears, dropped off by her mother who waves at him and then leaves.  She gets out of the car much easier than before, she still has her cane though Allan thinks it suits her.  

 

“Hey.”  She says and he finishes the last of his cigarette.

 

“You didn’t have to come.”  Allan says as he touches her shoulder gently.

 

“I know.” She says and smiles.  “I wanted to be here for Sophie and for Kate.”

 

Allan nods he feels the same, both girls were victims in this.  Sophie’s life is ruined even if she is currently showing no remorse it is clear she has no real understanding of her actions.  In some ways Allan hopes she never does. “How are you?”

 

Dormer sighs “give me one of those cigarettes I am so fed up of people asking me that.”

 

Allan laughs “since when do you smoke?”

 

“Since I have moved back in with my mother!  Used to smoke when I was teenager too.” She gestures for him to give her one.

 

He pauses and then she gives him a look that could kill so he acquiesced and gives her one, lighting it for her at the same time as lighting another for himself.  “Seriously how are you?”

 

She rolls her eyes “fine, how are you?”

 

Allan laughs and takes the hint to not push any further.  “Fine too.”

 

“Good, glad we have that established.”  Dormer laughs. 

 

They both smoke in silence until they here the call for the case and quickly finish smoking before going in.  Once inside they take thier seats in the courtroom and see Sophie sat with her mother and lawyer. She is looking down, she looks pale as if the realisation of what is about to happen to her is being to sink in at last.  Her mother looks stoic but is clearly only just holding it together. Dormer looks around and then whispers to Allan “is Rose not here?”

 

Allan looks around also “guess not.  We can let her know the outcome.”

 

Dormer nods “yeah i’ll pop round.”

 

The judge comes out and the proceedings start with everything being read.  It is all lawyer speak to Allan who finds the whole thing depressing and soulless.  As if the people and acts they are reading out are just a list of facts, not lives ruined.  Eventually the Judge considers everything and sets the date for two months times giving, Sophie is set bail but to be closely monitored by probation with regular check-ins which if missed will result in her being back in court and possibly jailed.  Sophie does not look at Allan or Dormer as she is led out with her Mother. 

  
  


**Wednesday 7th February 2007**

**2765 Smørum, Askeåsen**

 

La Cour is sat in Gaby and Johnny’s kitchen the doors to the garden are open, he watches as little Sofia play in the garden with Ingrid who is also here. Johnny is sat next to La Cour in his chair smiling as he watches the scene.  “Never thought we’d get here.” Johnny say as Gaby potters about in the kitchen preparing dinner. “Life is almost starting to feel normal.”

 

“I am glad.”  La Cour says and smiles.  “Are you enjoying being a father?”

 

Johnny  nods “yes, she makes me realise I can’t sulk, I can’t lose myself, she makes me realise what is important.  These girls they give me reason to go on, it’s hard some days but I look at them and know I am luckier than most.  What about you? How is Helene? Have you seen her since you have been back?”

 

La Cour nods “yes but I need to speak to her properly.  I had my daughter the weekend but I did not get a chance to speak to Helene about Allan.”

 

Johnny drinks his beer and then says “so it’s serious with you and Allan?”

 

“I don’t know I mean right now we are just talking.  I want to make sure that when I go back we can start a fresh, no secrets or complications.”  Thomas will speak to Helene she probably will not be surprised as no one so far seems to be.

 

“What about Allan?  Has he spoken to Mille and Victor?”  Johnny knows that Allan avoids problems as much as he can.

 

La Cour had not actually thought about that. “I don’t know, he is probably waiting for me to get my act together.”

 

“True but also he avoids things so be careful.”  

 

“I think we are both guilty of that.”  La Cour says and Johnny laughs and nods in agreement.

 

“Yes, yes you are but at least now you are trying to fix things.  I think once you have spoken to Helene you need to get back to Fischer.”  Johnny says and La Cour looks at him surprised. “I appreciate this road to redemption you are on but for fuck sake La Cour it’s been years.  You two dancing around each other for years, if you ask me you just need to get on with it.”

 

La Cour laughs “you are probably right.”

  
  


**Wednesday 7th February**

**2500 Valby, Julius Lassens Vej, Copenhagen**

 

He calls Fischer that night finding he is holding his breath until Allan eventually answers. “Hi.”  

 

La Cour is relieved to hear that voice “you sound tired.”

 

“It’s been a long day.  The date for Sophie’s court case was announced, two months.”  Allan says with a sigh. “Dormer and I went to see Rose afterwards and let her know.”

 

La Cour leans back in his chair “that must have been hard.  Two months isn’t long.”

 

“I think they want it over and done with as soon as possible the media has been crazy.”  Every day new articles come out, you cannot go anywhere without seeing the headlines. “It will be good for it to be over.”

 

“Agreed and I will be back long before then I hope.”  La Cour says in fact he hopes to be back within the week.

 

“I hope so too.”  Allan responds and he does he in fact really wishes La Cour was there right now.  “How did dinner go?”

 

“Well, actually they all send their love.  Ingrid was there too.” La Cour says as he remembers Johnny’s words.  “Actually I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Anything.”  Allan wants nothing but honesty between them now.

 

La Cour takes a deep breath and asks. “Have you spoken to Mille? About us?”

 

Allan sighs and rubs his face “not yet no.”

 

“Are you going to?”  La Cour sounds hopeful.

 

“Yes,”  Allan says and he was he was just not sure what he to tell her unsure of where this was going and more than a little scared of losing it.  “I just didn’t know if there was an ‘us’ to tell her about yet.”

 

“I want there to be.”  La Cour says with a smile.  “Just so you know. I really want there to be.”

 

Allan smiles too “me too.”

 

“Will you talk to her?”  La Cour asks he is meeting Helene tomorrow and plans to lay all his cards on the table.  The sooner he can do that the sooner he can get back to Allan and all of this can move beyond just talk.

 

Allan sighs heavily and closes his eyes imagining Millie and his son Viktor, he misses them both,   He always felt bad about how things ended with her and he still likes her a lot. Once all the trials and the cases are over he hopes he can see Viktor more.  There has been so much uncertainty he longs for something more stable. “Yes, yes I will.” He says as a promise to himself as much as to La Cour.

 

“I miss you.”  La Cour says and he does he misses Allan more than  he has missed anyone else in his life before. It is a strange feeling to miss someone so much it feels as if you are missing a part of yourself.  He also realises he is fed up of missing Allan, he is fed up of missing parts of himself. He wants to feel happy, he wants stability in his life that he has never been able to achieve.  

 

“I know, I miss you too.”  Allan admits, it feels like a constant dull ache all day and night.  “I am glad that you are sorting things out with Gaby and Johnny.”

 

“You are the most important person though I want you to know that I am sorry for everything I put you through, I want to make it all up to you.”  La Cour feels a swell of emotion as those words leave him, he somehow never really felt the words before now. “I hate that I caused you so much pain, that you lost so much because of me.”

 

Allan can hear the emotion in La Cour’s voice the slight crack, the wavering.  It is strange to hear. “Thomas, it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not though I hurt you, I put you in a position to be hurt, I used the way you felt about me.”  He may not have done it consciously but that is almost worse, the carelessness.

 

“I put myself there too.  I could have told you how I felt, I came close so many times.”  Allan admits he thinks about all the times he lingered outside La Cour’s hotel room on cases, when they worked late in the office how many times he had wanted to kiss him, watching him sleep in the hammock and almost whispering it just to say it out loud but being too scared.

 

“You did?”  La Cour can hardly believe it.

 

“When I look back on it I cringe.  I remember smoking outside the office waiting for you to come in just so you could tease me about my hair.”  Allan laughs, he had felt like a lovesick teenager.

 

Thomas smiles and remembers feeling that wonderful sense of joy at just seeing Fischer sometimes.  The amount of times they saved each others lives because of shorthand, of being able to know what the other was thinking.  “When are you coming back?” Allan asks suddenly feeling bereft of La Cour’s absence.

 

“Soon, I promise very soon.”  Thomas can feel it too the need and pull between them.  “I wish I could be there now. Especially after the day you have had.  I want to cook for you, take care of you.”

 

“Cook for me?”  Allan laughs.

 

“Yes I can cook.”

 

“You can?”  Allan thought he knew everything about La Cour but apparently not.

 

“Yes.  Actually very well.”  La Cour responds. “You just wait and see.”

 

“I look forward to it.”  Allan says and he does. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are lovingly cared for xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time he gets back to his flat it past seven o’clock in the evening. He opens the door and makes his way slowly up the stairs he checks his phone as he has not heard from La Cour all day which is unusual these days as they message and talk most days. He gets up the second flight of stairs to his door and smiles when he hears “hi.” There is La Cour standing by his door looking exactly the same as when he left.
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Allan says shocked to see him.
> 
>  
> 
> “I wanted to surprise you.” La Cour says looking a little bashful as suddenly seeing Allan after all the phone conversations and not to mention late night fantasising he feels a little awkward.

**Friday 9th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

Allan has spent all day doing paperwork, his least favourite pastime.  All the evidence and paperwork for the Steven’s case has been requested by the legal teams.  He has spent a lot of time on the phone to Patricia making sure he understood all the science and that he had worded everything correctly.  Still unsure about how exactly he wants this case to resolve he is sure of one thing and that is he wants to have done everything by the book, he wants Sophie to get a fair trial and he wants to have been able to give as much justice for Kate and her family as possible in a case like this.  He feels drained both emotionally and intellectually. It has been a long day. Dormer was in today as well to help collate everything which he was so grateful for. She is not back on official duty but he knows she is going stir crazy and he also would not trust anyone else to help him.

 

By the time he gets back to his flat it past seven o’clock in the evening.  He opens the door and makes his way slowly up the stairs he checks his phone as he has not heard from La Cour all day which is unusual these days as they message and talk most days.  He gets up the second flight of stairs to his door and smiles when he hears “hi.” There is La Cour standing by his door looking exactly the same as when he left. 

 

“What are you doing here?”  Allan says shocked to see him.

 

“I wanted to surprise you.”  La Cour says looking a little bashful as suddenly seeing Allan after all the phone conversations and not to mention late night fantasising he feels a little awkward.

 

“Have you been waiting long?”  Allan asks as he tries to figure out what to do and how to react to La Cour actually being here in front of him it feels like a mirage but in a good way not like last time when it felt like a punch to his gut.  

 

“A while.”  La Cour says a little breathless.

 

“Why didn’t you call?”  Allan says stepping closer now just to make sure he is not imagining this.

 

“As I said I wanted to surprise you.”  La Cour says and appreciates that Allan is moving closer to him, so much better than last time when all he wanted was to get away from La Cour.  “Are you going to let me in?”

 

Allan laughs and nods “yes, yes of course.”  He puts his phone in his back pocket and fishes his keys out so he can open the door.  La Cour moves from the door so Allan can open it, Allan enters and holds the door for La Cour who follows.  Allan closes the door and takes a deep breath before turning around to face La Cour. This whole situation suddenly feels ridiculous and awkward and Allan feels like that love sick teeenager again.  La Cour is smiling, almost grinning at him now and Allan laughs. 

 

“This feels surreal.”  Allan says breaking some of the tension between them.

 

La Cour nods “yes, yes it does.”  He moves closer to Allan unable to stop himself as they stand too close together in the small hallway of Allan’s flat.  “In a good way though?”

 

Allan laughs and breathes out a “yes.”

 

La Cour’s hand finds its way to Allan’s their fingers entwine, there is warmth and a slight trembling from both of them.  “I suddenly feel as if there is a lot of pressure on this moment.” La Cour’s voice is a whisper between them and Allan can feel the breath of each word land against his skin.

 

Allan smiles then and La Cour finds it hard to breath at the sight of those fangs and wonderful lips.  “It cannot be as bad as the first time.” Allan jokes and La Cour winces slightly at that. “The kiss wasn’t bad just the timing.”

 

La Cour nods “I really want to get it right this time”  he moves his other hand to the back of Allan’s head finally feeling those soft strands of eminently pullable hair, he runs his fingers through the strands before brushing his lips against Allan’s like a whisper.

 

“So far it is already better than last time.”  Allan breathes out in an almost moan. 

 

La Cour kisses Allan then and this time Allan does not have to pull away he can allow La Cour to press him against the door and gently devour his lips with his own, pulling at Allan’s hair as they finally open up to each other Allan releases that moan which has been haunting La Cour’s dreams ever since he first he heard it.  

 

They part and La Cour rests his forehead against Allan’s as they both catch thier breath.  “Better?” La Cour asks with a smile.

 

“Yes.”  Allan laughs.  “Much better. Are you staying?”  Allan asks his voice is a whisper so much hope riding on the answer.

 

La Cour smiles gently and kisses Allan again softly on the lips “yes, I am staying if you will have me?”

 

“Of course.”  Allan replies.  “Where are your bags?”

 

“I got a hotel room I didn’t want to presume.”  La Cour says looking oddly bashful and leans back a little separating from Allan a small amount, their hands are still entwined.  

 

Allan laughs and runs his free hand through his hair as La Cour watches him carefully “I guess we shouldn’t rush things.”  He does not look at La Cour as he says this, he is afraid and suddenly nervous that La Cour does not want to stay with him that this is all temporary, a passing attraction.  La Cour looks at Allan and feels that wave of fear, that he should have warned Allan he was coming that he should have discussed all of this. Maybe he has presumed a great deal from what amounts to only a few phone calls.  

 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  La Cour says trying to catch Allan’s eyes as he squeezes his hands gently.

 

Allan looks at La Cour and can see the vulnerability he feels reflected back at him and breathes out a sigh.  “We need to get better at this.”

 

“At what?  Kissing?” La Cour laughs awkwardly.

 

Allan leans his head back against the door and sighs “at communicating.  This should not be this hard.”

 

La Cour smiles and laughs feeling some of that tension between them dissipate, he slowly brings Allan’s hand up to his lips and kisses the knuckles.  “Let’s talk then, let me cook you dinner.” La Cour lowers Allan’s hand and takes a step back from him he allows the connection to drop. 

 

“I am not sure I have anything to cook.”  Allan says appreciating the space between them he moves past La Cour and into the kitchen were La Cour follows watching as Allan opens the fridge.  “I have beer.” he says and takes two from the fridge opening one and giving it to Thomas and taking one for himself.

 

“Of course.”  La Cour says taking the beer.  “Let me take you out to eat then.”

 

Allan takes a long swig of his beer not saying anything as he watches La Cour who is looking more uncomfortable by the second which is making Allan smile.  Eventually Allan finishes his beer and looks La Cour straight in the eye and says “no.”

 

“No?”  La Cour repeats suddenly very unsure where Allan is going with this and terrified that he is going to tell La Cour to leave.

 

“No.”  Allan says and takes La Cour’s beer from him, placing it on the side, he takes his hand and leads La Cour out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

 

La Cour laughs as he is led to Allan’s small bedroom, it is surprisingly tidy in there something La Cour did not expect.  He does not have long to think about it though as Allan presses up against him and devours him in another kiss. Hands are suddenly everywhere and La Cour finds his coat has been shrugged off his shoulders to the floor.  “I thought we weren’t going to rush?” La Cour manages as Allan begins to devour his neck. 

 

“We have waited years.”  Allan mumbles as he shrugs off his own coat and then begins to undo La Cour’s shirt to access more skin.

 

La Cour laughs he cannot help but agree and maybe they do need to just do this and see where it goes, he thinks about what Johnny said briefly and smiles.  They stumble as they take off shoes, socks, clothes before falling on Allan’s bed, legs entwined grasping on to each other for dear life. Allan’s hands feel as good if not better than La Cour imagined as they scrape and caress him, pleasure and a little bit of pain.  Allan covers La Cour’s body with his own as he begins to trace kisses down his chest and those strands of hair gently tickle La Cour’s chest as Allan makes his way lower. 

 

It is all starting to feel like a dream as Allan’s hands reach La Cour’s thighs grasping the firm flesh, then his mouth begins to kiss upwards and La Cour cannot help but throw his head back and moan as his hands grasp at Allan’s hair.  Pushing back the the foreskin on La Cour’s cock Allan kisses the tip gently running his tongue along the slit causing La Cour to cry out as precum begins to form. Breathy moans leave La Cour’s mouth which only spur Allan on. Taking his time Allan teases La Cour with soft licks and kisses, gently holding onto the base of La Cour’s cock with hand.  He can feel La Cour becoming more and more aroused under these ministrations, to be the cause of it feels amazing to Allan.

 

Eventually Allan opens his mouth and takes part of La Cour inside gently sucking, the loud gasp released from La Cour is all the encouragement Allan needs.  He slowly lowers his mouth further down and begins to suck gently which makes La Cour start to tremble slightly. Allan moves one of his hands to La Cour’s hip to steady him.  After a few moments of holding La Cour in his mouth and hand Allan begins to move his lips up and down the shaft which makes La Cour gasp and arch his neck back. To have this effect of him makes Allan moan and La Cour feels the vibration making him moan long and loud.  

 

Allan continues and begins to speed up until the trembling in La Cour’s legs turns to shaking, his hips begin to buck.  “Fuuccckkk I’m going to come, Allan, please!” La Cour’s hands are tight in Allan’s hair as they pull and grasp. Allan moans again in encouragement and that is all La Cour needs he comes loud and strong as Allan swallows it all.  One last kiss to his cock and Allan makes his way up to La Cour’s mouth to kiss him. La Cour can feel Allan’s arousal as it rubs up against his leg and he moans in to the kiss. 

 

La Cour brings his hands from Allan’s hair down his back to gently stroke his ass as one hand makes its way to Allan’s cock and grasps it slick from precum La Cour gently moves his hand up and down.  As he does so Allan’s hips buck and thrust as he kisses La Cour with even more passion and it is not long until he is coming hot and wet over La Cour’s hand. “Fuck!” Allan moans and he collapses partly on La Cour, they lie together breathing heavily for a few moments.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos give me life xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan smiles and gently pushes La Cour down on the mattress. La Cour moves himself up so he is led supine on the bed as Allan looks at him, taking in the sight of naked and willing La Cour finally in his bed. La Cour can see the way Allan is looking at him and it makes him feel more desired than he ever has before, no one has looked at him with that much hunger before. It makes him feel a little self-conscious. Seemingly sensing this, Allan joins him on the bed, covering his body with his own. They kiss gently once again as La Cour rests one hand on the back of Allan’s head and the other strokes down his back. Allan’s skin feels warm to the touch and La Cour can feel the way Allan responds with a powerful desire and he can feel himself responding similarly. They are in sync, both of their nerves feel like they are burning with every soft stroke and touch. Almost unconsciously as if he has done it a hundred times before La Cour makes room for Allan to settle between his legs. Allan runs a hand down La Cour’s side leaving a trail of heat which makes La Cour moan into Allan’s mouth.

**Friday 9th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

They are both led in Allan’s bed the light from the window is beginning to wane, Allan’s rests his head on La Cour’s chest, his fingers trace lines on La Cour’s skin while La Cour’s own fingers run up and down Allan’s arm.  Allan can hardly believe this is actually happening. “I never asked you how things with Helene went?” Allan says softly not wanting to break the spell but also finding he needs to be honest as to where his mind is going. He will not hide his feelings anymore.

 

“A little awkward but fine.”  La Cour responds and kisses the top of Allan’s head.

 

Allan looks up as he traces a circle around La Cour’s nipple “how so?”

 

La Cour smiles “she was surprised.  The only one who was by the way.” Allan laughs at that.  “Once the initial shock wore off though she thought of it as no different to me starting a new relationship with anyone.  At least with you, she knows you and Marie knows you.”

 

Allan nods “yeah.  I guess it was always going to be awkward.”

 

There is a silence between them until La Cour finally says “what about Millie?  Have you spoken to her?”

 

Allan takes a deep breath “yes and no.  I told her I was in a new relationship but not with who.”

 

There is another lull in the conversation, Allan can practically hear La Cour thinking but he decides to wait and give him time to order his thoughts.  Eventually he takes a breath and then softly speaks while tracing an invisible line up and down Allan’s arm. “You have been with men? Before? Does she know that?”

 

Allan smiles and presses a kiss to La Cour’s chest “yes, I have been with men before, not many but a few.  She knows that.”

 

La Cour takes in that information he is not surprised after all Allan had been carrying this torch for a while, it seemed unlikely that La Cour would be the first man Allan had been attracted to.  For La Cour though it was different. Allan was the first man he has ever been attracted to, the first man he has ever done what they just did with. “You are the first for me.” La Cour admits in a rush.

 

Allan looks up at La Cour briefly before placing his head back down and tracing another circle around La Cour’s nipple.  “I thought maybe I was.”

 

“That obvious.”  La Cour laughs a little nervously.

 

Allan looks up at him and smiles “no, it’s not that I just never got that vibe from you, partly why I never thought you would feel the same.”

 

“I wish you had told me, I understand why you didn’t but I wish you had.”  La Cour means it he is not sure now how he would reacted but he wishes he had known.

 

“You do?”  Allan is surprised at that admission.  “How would you have reacted though? It could have made things very awkward.”

 

La Cour nods and takes that on board.  “I know that and as I say I get why you didn’t tell me.  I am honestly not sure how I would have reacted. I just look back at all the time we lost and I wish I had known.”

 

Allan kisses La Cour chastly on the lips and then rests his head back down on La Cour’s chest.  “I wanted to a million times over.”

 

“Well I am glad you finally did.”  La Cour admits even though it may not have been the best timing it led to this moment and for that he is forever grateful.  “Does it matter to you? That I haven’t been with any other men before?”

 

Allan presses a kiss to La Cour’s chest “no.”

 

“I guess you are going to have be my guide in this.”  La Cour laughs a little nervously. He had been thinking about what sex between them would be like, in his fantasies it had all been a bit blurry not too specific.  Now he was led here in bed, naked, Allan having just given him a blow job and suddenly it was all getting very real and he found it was more than a little daunting.

 

“I know it’s a lot Thomas and I will not rush you.  We can go as slow as you like. We just need to talk to each other.”  Allan looks up again at La Cour and can see him start to relax.

 

“This was good I enjoyed it.”  La Cour says and Allan laughs gently.

 

“Me too.”  Allan responds but he can see La Cour is still thinking, a question still perched on his tongue. “Do you want to ask me about my experience?”

 

La Cour nods “yeah I guess I do.  Is that okay?”

 

Allan sits up a little and rests his head on his hand, elbow bent so he can look at La Cour properly.  “You can ask me anything you want.”

 

La Cour thinks about ways to phrase what he wants to ask.  “I guess it’s the logistics of it. You know who…” 

 

Allan laughs and then says “are you asking who fucks who?”

 

La Cour puts a hand over his face and Allan can see the blush on his pale skin and it makes him laugh.

 

“That is one way to say it!” La Cour exclaims.

 

“Thomas.”  Allan says his voice serious.  “Look at me.”

 

Eventually La Cour lowers his hand and looks at Allan “that stuff it doesn’t matter.  If you are asking which way I prefer?” La Cour grimaces and then nods. “Well I have experienced both.  It depends on the partner for me. It depends on the situation.”

 

“You must have thought about it between us?”  La Cour’s voice is small and nervous but Allan can also sense a little excitement too.

 

“You are asking me what my fantasies were?”  Allan raises an eyebrow.

 

“I guess so yeah.”  La Cour is in unfamiliar territory now and he feels adrift, the only thing keeping him from completely losing his mind is the way Allan is smiling and looking at him like he wants to devour him.

 

“I had thought about it yes.”  Allan teases until La Cour gently hits him and he laughs again.  “I never thought about the specifics if that’s what you are asking.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Yeah I guess now I can give it some thought.”  Allan teases again and La Cour blushes, a sight Allan is fast becoming addicted to.  “Listen I think we take it slow we figure out what feels good. I don’t have any expectations.”  La Cour nods and then frowns. Allan, knowing what Thomas is thinking, sigh’s “you need the specifics don’t you?”  Thomas always the one to need a plan. “What do  _ you _ want?”

 

La Cour looks up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting Allan’s gaze “I don’t know for sure.”

 

“In that case let’s just stick with my plan of seeing where it goes.”  Allan leans forward and kisses La Cour this time a little deeper. “You worry too much.  I know you think you need a label, a plan but you don’t. You are still you even when you are with me.”

 

Thomas brings his hand up to Allan’s hair and brushes his fingers through it.  “I just never expected any of this.”

 

“Being with a man?”  Allan says softly.

 

“Yes and being with you.  I do not feel like I am gay or bi or any of that.  I just want you.” La Cour says softly as if he is finally finding a voice for his feelings.

 

Allan feels a swell of emotion at the honesty and he cannot help but kiss La Cour again “and I you.”

  
  


**Saturday 10th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

The next morning La Cour had gone back to his hotel and checked out, bringing his stuff back to Allan’s.  It had seemed ridiculous for it to go any other way. La Cour had also gone shopping and bought Allan food which he planned on cooking as promised.  Eventually La Cour had made his way back to Allan’s flat with his suitcase and bag of shopping. Allan laughing had helped him carry it all up the stairs.  

 

“What are you going to cook for me?”  Allan asks as he looks at the many ingredients La Cour has collected.  It is the weekend now and Allan has it off, now that all the paperwork has been put in he doesn’t need to do anything, until the court date unless there are any questions about the case, which he suspects there will be but hopefully not until Monday.  They have a clear two days ahead of them just to spend time with each other. 

 

La Cour smiles “pan fried sea bass with some rice and vegetables.”

 

“Sounds good.  So when did you learn to cook?”  Allan asks as he never knew this about La Cour, he leans against the counter while he watches La Cour bustle around the kitchen.

 

“Not all of us bachelors can live off pizza and beer.”  La Cour says with a smile.

 

Allan walks up behind La Cour and wraps his arms around his waist kissing his neck “guess i’m not a bachelor anymore.”

 

La Cour leans back into the touch “no I guess not.”  Allan’s hands are now firmly wrapped around La Cour’s waist and he is trailing kisses and small licks down La Cour’s neck.  “Allan.” 

 

“Hmm.”  He moans and continues, one of his hands stroking down the side of La Cour’s leg.

 

“This is not helping me cook.”  La Cour says as he drops the knife he was holding on the counter, giving in, he turns around in Allan’s arms for which he is rewarded with a fang showing grin.  La Cour’s wraps his arms around Allan stroking a hand down his back. Now that he can, now that he has started to touch Allan he cannot seem to stop. He runs his other hand through Allan’s hair which is fast becoming his favourite thing, especially today. Allan is freshly showered his hair has been allowed to air dry with no product in it.  La Cour’s hand settles on the back of Allan’s neck and gently pull him closer so their lips meet in a kiss. 

 

The kiss between them starts out slow but it is not long until La Cour can feel that wonderful new feeling unfurl in his stomach.  He has never felt like this when he has touched or kissed anyone else, it is entirely new and entirely intoxicating. Soon La Cour finds he is being pushed up against the counter as Allan begins to devour his lips and his hands are wandering everywhere making La Cour moan and pull at that soft hair once more.  Allan is soon paying more attention to La Cour’s neck as his wandering hands seem to be getting lower on La Cour’s back. La Cour vaguely thinks he should slow all this down, but the thought does not stay long, because that thing Allan is doing to his neck feels quite frankly spectacular.

 

It is Allan who breaks the moment and looks up at La Cour smiling “sorry we should slow this down.”

 

La Cour smiles and shakes his head and runs his hand through Allan’s hair “no, no, I feel like now I have started touching you I cannot stop.”  La Cour’s voice is breathless and it makes Allan slightly weak at the knees. 

 

“You sure?”   Allan’s voice is filled with hope and disbelief that this moment is finally happening between them.

 

La Cour takes Allan’s hand and smiles “yes I am.  I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”  

 

“What about lunch?”  Allan says a little breathless.

 

“It can wait.”  La Cour leans forward and kisses Allan again slowly, taking his time. The kiss is so sensual that Allan feels like he might fall down if it wasn’t for La Cour’s arms wrapped so tightly around him holding him up.

 

They eventually make it to the bedroom and the feeling between them is so different this time, everything has slowed down.  Allan feels like he can’t quite catch his breath as they slowly undress each other. La Cour’s lips are everywhere kissing and brushing against every inch of Allan’s skin.  He feels like he is being worshipped. It feels tender and passionate, brushes of hands, lingering touches, it is almost overwhelming. For La Cour to see Allan’s body revealed to him like this is all new.   The lines of it, the firmness and the strength feel strange not like anything he has ever experienced before. It also feels right, it feels good to be able to stroke his hands down those muscles, along his skin, to see scars and lines that he had not seen before.  He touches every new mark he finds, every mole, every line, he kisses and strokes as if to commit it to memory.

 

Allan too takes his time undressing La Cour revealing his lithe but strong body, it is a sight he will not soon forget.  To finally see La Cour revealed to him, finally taking off those layers of clothes to find skin, soft and yielding, is almost unbelievable to Allan.  The feeling of being able to see, to touch, to kiss this man who has been in his mind in some way or another for so many years threatens to bring Allan to his knees.  The feeling of La Cour’s hands and lips on his body, sharing this exploration of each other feels so wonderfully new but also like coming home. 

 

Allan smiles and gently pushes La Cour down on the mattress. La Cour moves himself up so he is led supine on the bed as Allan looks at him, taking in the sight of naked and willing La Cour finally in his bed.  La Cour can see the way Allan is looking at him and it makes him feel more desired than he ever has before, no one has looked at him with that much hunger before. It makes him feel a little self-conscious. Seemingly sensing this, Allan joins him on the bed, covering his body with his own.  They kiss gently once again as La Cour rests one hand on the back of Allan’s head and the other strokes down his back. Allan’s skin feels warm to the touch and La Cour can feel the way Allan responds with a powerful desire and he can feel himself responding similarly. They are in sync, both of their nerves feel like they are burning with every soft stroke and touch.  Almost unconsciously as if he has done it a hundred times before La Cour makes room for Allan to settle between his legs. Allan runs a hand down La Cour’s side leaving a trail of heat which makes La Cour moan into Allan’s mouth. 

 

Parting for a moment Allan smiles as La Cour looks up at him with adoration in his eyes.  “I bought some lube and condoms.” He says and Allan grins and smiles kissing him again. “They are in the drawer.”  La Cour adds, encouraging Allan to get them.

 

It takes Allan a moment after he hears those words to understand what La Cour has said, that he had bought supplies with the intention of them sleeping together.  Allan feels a swell of emotion that threatens to overwhelm him. La Cour can see the crack of emotion in Allan’s face so reaches up with a hand and gently strokes down the side of his face.  Allan smiles then and leans over and opens the drawer taking out the condoms and lube he places them on the side of the bed and kisses La Cour again before asking gently “are you sure?” He wants La Cour to be sure, he needs La Cour to want this as much as him.

 

“Yes, I want you to...”  La Cour is now breathless with anticipation, “I want to know what you feel like...”  another breathless pause as La Cour tries to finds the words that he almost cannot believe he is saying, “what you feel like inside me.”   

 

Allan has to take a deep breath, he feels like he wants to commit the way La Cour said those words to memory.  Eventually he manages to come back to himself as he strokes a hand down La Cour’s face resting on his chest gently. “I’ll go slow and you tell me to stop any time okay?”  Allan looks in La Cour’s eyes as he says this, he wants him to know that no matter how this goes he is here for him, all he wants is for La Cour to be happy. “I just want you to feel good.”

  
  


La Cour smiles and nods, suddenly words seem a bit much as he takes a deep breath.  Allan decides that he needs to make sure La Cour is comfortable, so he kisses him again and then starts to make his way lower, kissing a wet trail down his chest.   The feeling of Allan’s lips on his chest make La Cour feel as if his skin is buzzing, he can feel himself getting more aroused with anticipation of where that mouth is going, of how good it felt before.  He grips Allan’s hair and allows himself to moan out Allan’s name as he does, La Cour can feel the smile on Allan’s lips on his skin. Once Allan reaches La Cour’s hips he gently grasps them and begins kissing, just as he did before, along his thighs.  Allan loves the feeling of La Cour’s lithe thighs under his lips, the feeling of his skin as it gets warmer under Allan’s ministrations. The fact that he can do this, touch, lick and kiss, be this close to him after all these years makes Allan so happy he knows he will never forget this feeling.  

 

The scent of La Cour fills Allan’s senses and he hears the noises of approval from La Cour.  He reaches La Cour’s cock and gently pulls back the foreskin he kisses the slit. Knowing that La Cour is aroused because of him, that they are finally sharing the same feelings threatens to almost overwhelm Allan once again but he manages to come back to himself.   La Cour’s hands in his hair tighten. Wrapping his free hand around the base, Allan begins to take La Cour’s cock into his mouth and suck. The sensation of once more being engulfed in Allan’s mouth causes La Cour to shout Allan’s name loudly, he has never been that vocal before during sex but apparently Allan can draw a lot of noises from him.

 

La Cour’s mind is beginning to be engulfed with the fact that Allan is between his legs, mouth on his cock, hand gripping his thigh, it should feel strange but it doesn’t.  He releases a long breath as he lets his mind let go of any intrusive thoughts of the fact that he is so aroused by sex with another man. Allan was right he is still him no matter who he is with.  Nothing that feels this good could ever be wrong. He does not want to be anywhere but here, he does not want anyone but Allan.

 

Sensing that La Cour needs a break to be in the moment, to just get his head around this whole situation.   If Allan is honest he does too so he takes his time kissing and licking La Cour’s shaft, occasionally swallowing him.   Tasting La Cour like this is all Allan could ever have dreamed of, he is not sure he has ever enjoyed doing this to anyone as much as he enjoying sucking La Cour’s cock.  He could do this all day. Once La Cour is leaking precum and his legs are trembling Allan makes his way back up and kisses La Cour on the mouth. La Cour can taste himself on Allan’s mouth finding it surprisingly erotic he moans into the kiss.  Allan then finds the lube, opens it and pours some on his fingers. Meeting La Cour’s eyes Allan breathlessly asks “are you ready?” before kissing La Cour softly on the lips.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos give me so much life! Thank you for sticking with the slowest burn ever!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Cour finds his mind answers the question before he even realises it, that yes he is ready, feeling a wave of emotion come over him at the prospect. There is some fear but mostly there is anticipation and the absolute knowledge that Allan is going to make this feel good. La Cour closes his eyes and allows his mind’s eye to imagine what is going to happen next, Allan stretching him open, touching the most intimate part of him, entering him, he can feel the arousal and the anticipation of the orgasm. La Cour cannot help but moan loudly before opening his eyes. He meets Allan’s slightly worried gaze with a smile before responding with “yes.” La Cour’s voice is wonderfully breathless and makes Allan moan a little before he kisses him again.

**Saturday 10th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

La Cour finds his mind answers the question before he even realises it, that yes he is ready, feeling a wave of emotion come over him at the prospect.  There is some fear but mostly there is anticipation and the absolute knowledge that Allan is going to make this feel good. La Cour closes his eyes and allows his mind’s eye to imagine what is going to happen next, Allan stretching him open, touching the most intimate part of him, entering him, he can feel the arousal and the anticipation of the orgasm.  La Cour cannot help but moan loudly before opening his eyes. He meets Allan’s slightly worried gaze with a smile before responding with “yes.” La Cour’s voice is wonderfully breathless and makes Allan moan a little before he kisses him again. 

 

Allan had worried there for a moment as La Cour closed his eyes that he was going to say no to all of this, then he realised that La Cour was allowing his imagination to take over. He was imagining everything Allan was going to do to him.  Allan finds it beyond erotic that La Cour can imagine him that way. He smiles and breathes out La Cour’s name before moving his hand between La Cour’s legs. Softly and gently Allan rubs his lubed up finger around the edge of La Cour’s hole.  For La Cour it is a strange but not unpleasant sensation, especially as his cock is well and truly hard now after Allan’s ministrations. La Cour justs lets his mind go, all those thoughts, all those questions and worries he lets go. All La Cour wants is to be is in this moment.  Allan can feel La Cour’s body relax around his fingers, feel the muscles start to go slack, inviting Allan inside and it makes Allan almost cry with arousal. 

 

They are exchanging a soft, tongue scraping kiss which is so sensual that it adds to the mutual arousal.  Allan is being slow and gradually adding more pressure as he presses in a little more. He is not sure he could go any faster, the feeling of breaching La Cour, knowing he is the first to do so threatens to completely undo him.  The kiss, though, is helping to ground them both. After a few minutes they break the kiss and La Cour nods, letting him know he can proceed. La Cour cannot find words as he is overwhelmingly turned on. Allan slowly enters La Cour with his finger only the tip at first and La Cour gasps but nods again making sure Allan knows to keep going, so he gently presses further in careful to avoid the sensitive prostate for now, Allan takes his time and pushes in and then slightly out.  

 

La Cour’s face briefly twists in discomfort before he breathes out the pain and manages to open  his eyes and look up at Allan who gently says “is this alright?” Allan asks as he feels the tightness around his finger and tries not to think about how good it is going to feel when he enters La Cour fully.  He also wants La Cour to feel minimal pain because Allan wants La Cour to want to do this again. 

 

After taking a moment to compose himself La Cour smiles and nods “yes...ahhh...yes.”  La Cour breathes out as Allan gently moves his finger in and out allowing La Cour to get used to the sensation of being breached.  “Fuck...ahhh.” Allan watches fascinated as La Cour’s eyes close and he takes deep breaths. La Cour’s hands are grasping at Allan’s back at first hard then as he gets used to the feeling of Allan’s fingers he releases the grip and begins to gently stroke down Allan’s sides.  La Cour opens his eyes and smiles “it’s good,” La Cour’s voice is a whisper as he tries to find the words “it’s different but it’s good.” It feels tight and strange but because it is Allan and his wonderful fingers it does not take long for that strange sensation to become pleasure for La Cour.

 

Hearing that La Cour is okay, Allan pulls his finger out fully and then slowly adds two at the same time.  La Cour gasps and arches his neck back. The stretch again at first is not painful just strange as he allows his body and mind to get used to the sensation.    Allan just holds him there for a moment feeling the way La Cour’s muscles spasm around his fingers before he gently curves his fingers and rolls them around a little.  La Cour’s eyes close and the grip on Allan’s back gets harder as La Cour lets out a long, drawn out moan. It feels almost too much and he tries not to let his mind get overwhelmed with the anticipation of what it is going to be like to have Allan’s cock inside him.  La Cour mentally tells himself to relax and take it one step at a time. Allan again sensing La Cour is close to being overwhelmed he stops and allows La Cour to get used to the stretch for a moment. This also allows time for Allan to appreciate the sensations, the sight of La Cour beneath him, the slight sheen of sweat that is beginning to appear on his skin.  He is beautiful like this and it takes Allan’s breath away to see it.

 

La Cour eventually opens his eyes and looks up “good?” Allan asks.  La Cour smiles and then nods gently, unable to form words right now. The fact that Allan has rendered La Cour speechless causes Allan to stifle a moan, to be turning La Cour on this much is only adding to his own increasing arousal.  Slowly allowing himself a moment to not completely lose his mind, Allan begins to move his fingers partially in and out of La Cour who soon starts to moan again. The feeling of entering La Cour feels impossibly good, to feel his muscles contract and relax around his fingers is so wonderful let alone the sight of La Cour turned on and blushing beneath him.  

 

After a short while Allan can feel La Cour is almost ready for him so he sits back between La Cour’s legs encouraging him to part them more which he does.  The fact that La Cour does this so easily encourages Allan hugely. For his first time La Cour is doing extremely well but then they are so in sync that everything is easier.  Allan has to suppress that wave of emotion again as he gets more lube and puts it over his free hand, he gives himself a stroke just to find a small amount of relief as the sight and feeling of La Cour is making him almost painfully hard.  He then grasps La Cour’s cock gently and strokes that too, as he moves his fingers in and out of his passage.

 

The dual sensation of Allan’s hand on his cock and thrusting fingers inside him is almost overwhelming to La Cour it feels so different, to be filled like this, it feels almost painful but as soon as it starts to feel too much Allan will slow down and allow La Cour to catch his breath.  That in syncness making everything between them feel so much more intimate. Soon Allan can feel La Cour’s body relaxing allowing Allan to fit a third finger inside. La Cour’s cock is leaking precum now and he can feel every nerve in his body flickering with arousal. “Fuck! Allan!” La Cour exclaims because he cannot believe the sensations he is feeling right now, his brain can hardly anticipate what it is going to feel like when Allan’s cock is actually inside him.

 

Allan can see La Cour might come so he removes his hand from La Cour’s cock and gently places it on his chest pressing slightly.  La Cour opens his eyes and looks up at Allan. “Are you ready?” Allan asks, his voice is deeper than usual and La Cour bites his lip, moans and nods.  He is so ready, he needs to know what this is going to feel like. As Allan asks the question he is not sure he, himself, is ready but seeing that eager nod and hearing that wonderful moan from La Cour, Allan knows he cannot resist for a moment longer. Before removing his fingers Allan pushes in all the way and finds that bundle of nerves, gently stroking his fingertips against them.  La Cour cries out and his cock flinches in arousal, his whole body is on fire with sensation, he had not expected it to feel like that. Allan allows him a moment to recover before doing it again a little harder. Making La Cour feel this for the first time makes Allan feel privileged and more than a little turned on. He smiles and moans as he watches La Cour writhe in pleasure beneath him.

 

“Fuck!”  La Cour cries as he grips the sheets tightly and arches his neck back.  This is an entirely new sensation for La Cour and he feels as if he might explode from pleasure in this bed with Allan’s expert fingers inside him softly applying pressure to his prostate with a promise of so much more.

 

Allan smiles “part your legs a little more, bend your knees if you like.”   It takes La Cour’s brain a moment to register the instructions Allan has given him.  He takes a deep breath and complies. “Okay I am going to put the condom on and then I’m going to enter you okay?”  Allan says and La Cour opens his eyes and nods. Saying those words and knowing he is going to do just that makes Allan’s cock flinch in excitement and he has to stroke himself once gently to find his composure.

 

Allan removes his fingers slowly from La Cour who whines at the loss as he watches with fascination as Allan removes the condom and rolls it down his cock.  La Cour gently strokes himself with one hand trying to find some relief from the near overwhelming arousal he is feeling. Allan smiles “ready?” 

 

“Yes, fuck, yes!”  La Cour moans and manages to meet Allan’s eyes because he feels as if he cannot take this torturous pleasure for a moment longer.

 

Allan takes a deep breath himself as he leans forward and slowly pushes inside La Cour.  He takes his time as the sensation for both men is intoxicating. For Allan it feels so tight and hot.   To finally be doing this, to finally be here in this moment threatens once more to overwhelm him. All those nights he allowed himself to imagine doing anything like this, imagining what La Cour might look like, sound like and feel like.  Now, here in his bed Allan’s imagination pales in comparison to the real thing. He tries not to think about the fact that he is the first person to do this to La Cour, because if he dwells on it, he might come there and then. Allan takes in the sight of La Cour beneath him, cock flinching in pleasure, hands balled in the sheets and moans.

 

La Cour feels the pain at first like a bright flash he cries out but then he allows his body to adjust and Allan moves slowly. He lets his body to relax through the pleasure, allows that intimate bond of trust between them to guide him through the feeling.   After a few moments the pain subsides and La Cour can feel the beginnings of pleasure again, his hands relaxing, his eyes flickering partly open. 

 

La Cour’s hands relax and come up to Allan’s hips holding on to them giving him permission to move.  Allan leans forward to kiss La Cour softly, the change in position makes La Cour moan. “I’m going to move.”  Allan whispers between soft kisses, La Cour can only grunt and nod. Allan leans back a little as La Cour parts his legs a bit more before Allan moves slowly out and then fully in so he touch La Cour’s prostate.    La Cour’s grip on Allan’s hip get harder and his eyes roll back in his head as a shout leaves his lips. Nothing has ever felt like this for La Cour, it is both utterly alien and completely spectacular. His eyes close and he feels like he can see stars, the pain is so mixed in with the pleasure that he feels as if his brain is short circuiting.

 

Allan needs a moment as all of this is just too much.  He can see La Cour feels the same as he breathes out at the sensation.  He waits and allows La Cour to relax into the feeling and for his own body to adjust to the tight, hotness of finally being inside this man who he has obsessed about for so many years.  Allan cannot help but breathe out La Cour’s name like a prayer “Thomas, fuck you feel….this feels….so so good!” Hearing those words makes La Cour moan out Allan’s name in agreement and he grips Allan’s hips encouraging him to move.   Allan can not stop himself and begins to move his hips gently as he fucks La Cour in earnest now with slow but strong sways of his hips. La Cour grips on even tighter encouraging Allan’s movement. They are both beyond words now just grunts and gasps as the pleasure builds between them.  Allan speeds up, he cannot help it now, the need to keep going is too much and the grip of La Cour’s hands on his hips now so strong he hopes it will leave a mark. 

 

La Cour is moaning long and low now as he can feel his orgasm build.  Allan gruffly manages “touch yourself” and La Cour almost automatically removes a hand from Allan’s hips to grasp at himself he begins to masturbate himself in time to Allan’s thrusts.   The waves of pleasure and emotion that have been building between them feel connected right now. La Cour can feel Allan’s relief, disbelief and unbridled pleasure at finally being here. Allan can hear and see that La Cour is enjoying this, that he is being overwhelmed by just how good this can feel.  Their movements are perfectly in sync now as they move together, La Cour parting his legs as far as he can to allow Allan inside as much as possible. 

 

Allan cannot stop himself as he moves his arms under La Cour’s wonderfully long legs and wraps them around his waist.  The feeling of Allan manhandling him like that makes La Cour gasp. They are both reminded of wrestling each other, Allan thinks of needing to relieve himself furtive and fast afterwards.  The change in angle makes the sensation even more intense for La Cour and he shouts out Allan’s name as he comes fast and hard over his own hand. The feeling of La Cour coming, let alone the sight of it, almost pushes Allan over the edge as his speed increases hitting La Cour’s prostate with more consistency now.  La Cour is moaning and whining in over stimulated pleasure now. When Allan does come he shouts La Cour’s name and he can feel his whole body tremble and shake with waves of orgasm.

 

Allan leans down and kisses La Cour gently as they both lie there for a moment just letting the energy dissipate between them. “Are you alright?”  Allan asks as he manages to slip out of La Cour who groans at the sensation, Allan sorts out the condom, ties it and throws it on the floor. Lying on his side next to La Cour who is breathing steadily now and his eyes are open looking up at the ceiling.   “Thomas?” Allan asks again “are you okay?”

 

It takes a moment for La Cour to realise that Allan has asked him a question he is still taking stock of the sensations he is experiencing in his body right now.  Suddenly the enormity of what has just happened seems to crash down on La Cour and he is finding it hard to catch his breath. Allan leans forward and gently kisses La Cour on the lips before stroking a hand down his face “Thomas, look at me.”  Guided by Allan’s voice La Cour’s eyes find thier way to Allan’ and he realises that Allan is not faring much better than him in terms of emotion when his gaze is returned by glassy eyes. “Thomas, are you okay?” Allan’s voice is cracked and shaky, he looks worried and a little scared.  La Cour is not sure he has ever seen Allan look so vulnerable before. “”Please say something!” 

 

Thomas eventually smiles and a small laugh escapes his lips as his eyes too become glassy and damp.  “Yes, sorry, yes I am okay.” 

 

Hearing those words make Allan breathe out a long sigh of relief “good” he says.

 

“That was…”  La Cour struggles to find the right word as his body is still tingling and buzzing, he has never had sex that felt like that before.  No one has ever made him feel like that before and La Cour finds all words have left him and all he can do is bite his lip to stop himself from crying. The feeling gets even more intense when he can see that Allan has failed to stop himself from releasing a few tears.  La Cour laughs softly and brings his clean hand up to trace one of the tears as it falls down Allan’s cheek. “Overwhelming.” La Cour finally manages.

 

Allan also laughs then as he lets more tears fall, the sight of which causes the damm to break and La Cour too is crying and laughing at the same time.  “Are you sure you are alright? You enjoyed it?” Allan asks as he suddenly feels so at sea with the emotions cursing through his mind right now as tears fall from his eyes and a nervous laugh leaves his lips.

 

La Cour smiles through his own veil of tears “yes, Allan, fuck, it was...amazing!  For you? It was good?” Suddenly La Cour is worried.

 

Allan laughs and kisses La Cour’s tears before placing a chaste kiss on his lips “spectacular.”  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you I felt like crying after writing this! comments and kudos obviously adored xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is late, the time of night sometimes called the witching hour, he smiles at the thought. The witching hour. The streetlights here are not very bright only producing small, dull pools of orange light interspersed in the dark making it easy to stay hidden. He has had a lot of practice at staying hidden, staying in shadows, not drawing attention to himself. Smiling briefly at the thought of what this evening may hold before he takes a slow, quiet breath to calm himself down. He needs to keep a steady heartbeat, constant and unchanging if he is going to be able to do this. He has spent months playing this over and over in his head, planning, anticipating every possible outcome, he has gone through every response, every issue he can fathom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new case is beginning here so there is some description of violence and rape to come. I will keep it vague but just as warning.

**Saturday 10th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

They order thai food in the end and sit in Fischer’s lounge.  Neither of them could be bothered to get dressed fully so are wearing trackie bottoms and t shirts.  It is an oddly domestic scene and it makes Allan feel strangely happy. It is at the same time wonderfully new and yet completely normal.  They had stayed in bed for some time just kissing and touching, both a little overwhelmed with how good the sex between them had felt. La Cour had never experienced anything like it before and it took him a while to sort through some of the feelings he was having.  They were mostly good but also a little confused but then he would look at Allan and it would all feel wonderfully right again.

 

Eventually they had showered together.  Trying to squeeze into the small shower in Allan’s bathroom.  They had laughed and kissed each other, washed each other with lingering touches.  The sun having long since sunk in the sky by the time they had eventually dressed and ordered food.  Both now ravenously hungry they were eating mostly in silence sat next to each other on Allan’s couch, knees touching.  “How is Dormer?” La Cour asks as he realises he didn’t ask with everything that had happened between them, then again they had been more than a  little distracted.

 

Allan smiles fondly, the smile he always reserves for Dormer.  “Good, she is keen to get back to work but she needs to take her time.”

 

La Cour laughs because he knows that Allan would be the same in her position, he was never good at sitting back and doing nothing.  “Reminds me of someone else.”

 

Allan smirks “yeah I know I feel bad for her I would be climbing the walls too. I am sure she will be glad you are back.”  He realises then that Dormer is going to be more than happy she will be insufferable as he is sure she will realise they are together straight away.  

 

“It will be good to see her.”  La Cour says and it will, the last time he saw her she was still in hospital.

 

“Have you told Ingrid you are back?”  Allan asks as he shoves some pad thai into his mouth making La Cour shake his head, he always did eat like it was his last meal.

 

“She knew I was on my way, haven’t had time to let her know I am here.”  La Cour says with a smile and Allan laughs.

 

“Yeah I guess we have been a bit busy.”  Allan knocks his knee against La Cour’s with a smile.  “How is she anyway? I have not heard from her for a while.  I will have to call her next week once the date for Sophie’s trial has been confirmed.”

 

La Cour nods “yeah.  She is good, she spends a lot of time with Johnny and Gaby.”

 

The mention of their names makes Allan wince slightly, La Cour notices and puts his food down for a moment and places his hand on Allan’s knee “Johnny is doing better.  You should call them I am sure they would love to hear from you.” Allan thinks about it for a moment and he knows he should but he is not quite ready yet. He needs to talk to Millie again as well.  Right now he just wants to enjoy the post coital glow they have in this bubble in his flat. La Cour senses this and squeezes his knee once more “we can do it together and there is no rush.”

 

Allan relaxes at that and briefly rests his head on La Cour’s shoulder before getting back to eating his food.  “I will.”

 

La Cour smiles and picks up his food again.  “So we have all of this evening and tomorrow before we need to go back to work.”

 

“We do.”  Allan replies.

 

“Any ideas about what we might do to the fill time?”  La Cour says innocently.

 

Allan stops eating again and faces La Cour “many.”

  
  


***

**Saturday 10th February**

**Alleyway off Londesborough Rd, Scarborough**

 

It is late, the time of night sometimes called the witching hour, he smiles at the thought.   _ The witching hour. _  The streetlights here are not very bright only producing small, dull pools of orange light interspersed in the dark making it easy to stay hidden.  He has had a lot of practice at staying hidden, staying in shadows, not drawing attention to himself. Smiling briefly at the thought of what this evening may hold before he takes a slow, quiet breath to calm himself down.  He needs to keep a steady heartbeat, constant and unchanging if he is going to be able to do this. He has spent months playing this over and over in his head, planning, anticipating every possible outcome, he has gone through every response, every issue he can fathom.  

 

He takes a moment to look up at the stars which are bright tonight against the darkness.  The moon too is bright and high in the sky it makes him want to howl, he smiles again.  _ Focus, concentrate _ . It has been several hours now that he has spent in this spot, it is perfect he can see everyone and no one can see him. He stays perfectly still and is dressed all in black with a hood over his head, he is just a shadow nothing more.  Thinking about who it is going to be, waiting for the perfect convergence of events, the perfect moment, the perfect victim.

 

As soon as he sees her he knows.   _ Perfect.   _ He takes a deep breath and makes sure his gloved hands are steady.  It is important to wait, she will come to him he doesn’t need to move, not until exactly the right moment.  It is all about self discipline and timing. The most important thing is not to move until it is too late for her to do anything about it.  He is ready, he is strong and quick. He waits as she gets closer to him, watching her, she has her phone in her hand which will not help her, and her bag is shouldered on her left shoulder, she is looking around but does not see him.  He worries for a moment she might change direction but she doesn’t she looks at her phone while she waits for the pedestrian light to change to green. It changes and she walks across the road. There is no one else around now, not even a car, the street is quiet.  He can see lights flickering, probably from a TV, in one of houses opposite him. He will make sure she cannot make a sound. 

 

As she gets closer he has to concentrate to keep his heartbeat steady, his hands are still.  It feels like it takes an age for her to get him but she does eventually make it. He takes a steadying breath and then reaches for her, wraps his arms around her neck and squeezes she barely has time to take a breath before he takes the ability away from her, she drops her phone and grabs at his arm she is no match for him.  He squeezes and squeezes until she goes limp, he tugs a few more times just to make sure she isn’t faking it. Once he is sure she is out he smiles and takes a deep breath taking in that wonderful of scent of fear in the air. 

 

The street is once again silent as he takes her into the alley.  

  
  
  


**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

La Cour has finally cooked for Allan, luckily the fish he bought never left the fridge so kept until the next day.  Allan’s flat is small, there is no table only a breakfast bar which separates the kitchen from the lounge. This means Allan can sit on the other side and watch La Cour cook, which really is quite a mesmerizing sight.  He puts his phone on charge on the side as it has run out of battery, he is sure no one needs him and they know where he lives if they did. He doesn’t really want to be contacted right now anyway he has more important things to do. Mostly watch La Cour in his kitchen, cooking, for him.  

 

The meal does not take long and La Cour plates it all with a flourish before presenting it to Allan with a smile.  Allan laughs and nods “wow, impressive.”

 

“Thank you, although you have not tasted it yet!”  La Cour says as he sits down opposite Allan watching as Allan picks up his cutlery and begins to cut a piece of fish bringing it up to his mouth and eating it.

 

“Mmm, it’s really good.”  Allan says and realises he probably sounds too surprised.

 

La Cour laughs “is it that surprising?”  

 

Allan shakes his head “no, no of course not.  Thank you.” 

 

La Cour laughs and then eats his food and he agrees it is good.   He notices Allan’s phone charging as it turns itself on, he frowns.  Allan notices and smiles, catching La Cour’s eye, “I promise not to answer it.”

 

“It’s okay I know this bubble has to end sometime.”  La Cour says sadly.

 

Allan shakes his head “I hope not for a while, at least not today.”  So they sit and eat together and it wonderfully domestic and makes Allan’s heart feel like it might burst.  That cloud that usually surrounds him seems a little lighter and it is strange but welcome feeling. When they have finished and Allan has done the washing up, which he insisted upon as La Cour cooked, they retire to the lounge and sit on Allan’s small couch with thier feet up on the footstool.  Allan leans his head on La Cour’s shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment as La Cour surfs through the lists of movies trying to find something to put on. Allan couldn’t care less what it is and he plans on distracting La Cour through it as soon as he can find some energy.

 

Eventually La Cour picks something and puts it on, the film has not been on for ten minutes before there is a loud buzzing coming from the intercom by the door.  Allan who had been dozing peacefully groans and opens his eyes. La Cour pauses the film and looks at Allan “you expecting anyone?”

 

Allan groans again “no.”  He gets up reluctantly and goes to the intercom, he presses the button “what?” he says.

 

“Oh hi to you too Fischer.”  the voice of Dormer echoes back at him and he rests his head against the doorframe, if she finds out La Cour is here he will not hear the end of it.  There is no hiding what they have been doing as they both still dressed down in trackie bottoms and t shirts. 

 

“Dormer?  What the hell are you doing here?”  Allan says and he can feel La Cour smiling and hear laughing behind him.

 

“Just let me in i’ve been calling you for hours, why is your phone off?”  Her voice seems to be getting louder and Allan grimaces.

 

“Because I am off duty, why are you not at home?”  he asks her.

 

“Fuck sake Fischer just let me in, my leg hurts.”  Dormer replies and he can hear her now banging loudly on the front door.

 

La Cour laughs and turns the tv off “let her up Allan.”  

 

“Fuck!”  He exclaims.  “This better be good Dormer.”  He says as he presses the button to let her in.  “I better go help her up the stairs she says she won’t need help, but she will and I am not going to hospital with her if she hurts herself.”

 

La Cour smiles “I will put the kettle on.”

 

“I don’t have any tea.”  Allan realises.

 

“I bought some and those custard creams you both love.”  La Cour says as he passes Allan kissing him on the cheek briefly.  Allan smiles and opens the door to go and help Dormer up the stairs.

 

He reaches her as she had made it about halfway up the first flight  “why do you live somewhere with no lift?” She asks as he reaches her, he stands beside her and offers her his arm she frowns but takes it.  He holds her cane so she can have one hand on the bannister and one arm linked in his. She notes the barefeet and trackie bottoms and smiles.  “Casual sunday eh? You not getting dressed on weekends now?”

 

Allan frowns and sighs “don’t freak out.”

 

Dormer stops and looks at him “you have someone up there?”

 

He takes a deep breath as he knows the reaction he is likely to get but before he can respond La Cour’s voice booms from the top of the stairs “you need any help?”

 

Dormer’s smile is as wide as he has ever seen it she throws her head back and laughs.  “About bloody time!” She says and he frowns again.

 

“Come on, let’s get you up these stairs.  I believe there are custard creams.” He helps her move up the next few steps.

 

“That is so adorable.”  She says and he gives her a look of  _ don’t. _  She just laughs and then concentrates on getting up the stairs.  Eventually with Allan’s help she makes it, he helps her to the couch as she is out of breath now.  “La Cour! Come here let me give you a hug!” She shouts once Allan has helped her sit.

 

La Cour comes bounding out of the kitchen and she cannot help but smile at the sight of him, bed head and trackie bottoms.  He makes it over to her and sits down next to her so he can hug her. “It is good to see you.” He says and Allan sighs and goes to finish making the tea.  “I am so happy you guys figured it out. Sorry to burst the bubble.”

 

“That’s okay, how are you?”  La Cour asks and she smiles.

 

“Alright, bored of being in pain but I’m getting there.  Starting back at the station a bit too, just desk work but gets me away from Mum.”  She had gone in this morning actually and was there when the report came in. “I was in this morning, that’s why I am here, figured he might not answer the door to anyone else.”

 

Allan appears with a tray of tea and custard creams, he places the tray down on the side table and then hands La Cour and Dormer thier respective mugs.  He perches on the edge of the footstool. “So Dormer what brings you here?” Allan says evenly.

 

“Look if you answered your phone I wouldn’t be here.”  She counters. “Now I can see you have been busy.”

 

“Dormer.”  Allan warns.

 

“Sorry!”  She shrugs even though she isn’t at all.  La Cour smiles and Allan frowns again. “There is a file in my bag grab it for me?”  Dormer says to Allan who places his mug on the side table and gets Dormer’s bag, he takes the file out opening it.  “Happened last night she was found this morning.” 

 

Allan looks at the pictures and frowns “fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”  Dormer says but even with the sight of such violence she cannot help but smile as she sips her tea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are adored xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess we should talk about us working together now we are…” La Cour pauses and smiles, this all feels a little like he is back at school, the smirk on Allan’s face is not helping, “together.”
> 
> “You mean some ground rules?’ Allan looks at La Cour who eventually looks at him and nods. “Like no displays of affection at work?” The flat, even tone which Allan says this gives nothing away and La Cour is starting to think he has misstepped again until Allan smiles and laughs. La Cour jabs him in the elbow. “Ow!”
> 
> “I just want us to be on the same page that’s all.” La Cour is really hoping Allan will stop mocking him soon because he does actually want to talk about this.
> 
> Allan takes La Cour’s hand in his between them “I know, sorry. I get what you are saying. We can be professional. Nothing really needs to change with how we work. We are still friends right?”
> 
> La Cour lets out a sigh because Allan is right they are still friends, the only thing that has changed is that they are closer and that can only be a good thing. “Yes we are.”

 

 

**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Coroners Office, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

  


After dropping Dormer back home, as she was clearly exhausted despite putting up a fight to the contrary and Allan promised to call and fill her in later; they had made their way to the coroner’s office to see the body. The murder had happened late last night, a young woman had been attacked and dragged into an alley.  The attacker had made the victim unconscious within seconds, she was then sexually assaulted and beaten badly around the head; eventually succumbing to those injuries shortly afterwards. It looked as if the sexual attack had continued after she had died. The perpetrator then placed two rose petals over her eyes and left her body in the alleyway; to be found a few hours later by two school kids who used the alley as a short-cut.  

 

There were no witnesses and no one heard anything.  The victim was, as yet, unidentified. She was a young woman in her early twenties but there was extensive bruising to her face which will make identification difficult.  Patricia, the coroner, had sent off the dental x rays to see if they matched anyone. They were checking missing people who matched the victim’s height and weight but so far there was nothing.  It had only been a few hours since she was found, and it was a still Sunday so it was likely she would not be identified until Monday.

 

“Is there anything you can tell us?”  La Cour asks as they stand in the autopsy room with Patricia who is in full medical gear, the pale, lifeless beaten body of the victim lead on the cold steel between them.

 

“Not much I am afraid.” Patricia had been surprised to see La Cour, especially with Allan, and especially with Allan looking so calm and relaxed.  She had raised an eyebrow at La Cour reluctantly greeted him. She was, after all, very protective of Fischer and did not want to see a repeat of last time.  Allan had smiled and nodded his head as if to say ‘it’s okay’. So, for now, she had decided to be civil at least until she could talk to Allan alone and make sure he was alright.   “He did not leave a lot for us to work with. He was very careful; this was obviously planned. He used a condom for the sex so there is no semen and there does not seem to be any other DNA left anywhere else.  We have sent her clothes away to the lab perhaps something will come up.” Patricia sighs, she hates seeing young victims especially someone who had been subjected to this level of violence. “I can tell you he was vicious and relentless in his attack, it was a sustained beating.  It is doubtful she regained consciousness after the initial attack. I least I hope she didn’t.”

 

Allan frowns he always finds autopsies difficult.  “When will the dental records be back?”

 

“Hopefully a few hours, I rushed it.”  Patricia had called in a few favours as it was the weekend.

 

“Good.”  Allan says “we need to identify who this is.”  he turns to La Cour “maybe you could do the crime scene see if you can find anything?”

 

La Cour smiles as he can tell Allan has realised that this is new, the change in their relationship now they are working together, is something they will have to navigate.  “No problem. Meet back at the station unless I hear from you?”

 

“Yeah.”  Allan says relieved that La Cour is fine for Allan to take the lead in the investigation.  

La Cour thinks about kissing Allan goodbye but realises that is probably not very professional so settles for a brief squeeze of his shoulder before leaving.  Once he is gone Patricia tells Allan to wait in her office for her as she can see he is not good with dead bodies, something she finds amusing considering his chosen profession.  She puts the body back in the morgue drawer and takes off her gown and gloves so she is in her scrubs, putting her lab coat back on before making her way to the office.

 

“So.”  Patricia says as she closes the door behind her finding Allan sat on the couch.  “When did La Cour come back?” Her tone as neutral as she can make it.

 

Allan smiles “Friday evening.”

 

“Uh huh.”  Patricia says making her way to her desk chair to sit down, she clasps her hands so they rest in her lap.  “Did not take long for you to sort things out then?”

 

Allan sighs “depends on what you mean by long.  It has been years.”

 

She shakes her head “that’s not what I mean.  Just be careful I don’t want you getting hurt again, now you are working this case together.”

 

“We have worked many cases together don’t worry.”  Allan appreciates that she cares but as far as he is concerned what is happening between him and La Cour is his business and no one else’s.

 

“As long as you are okay?”  Patricia asks but she can see he is, that cloud which follows him around has lifted somewhat and he does seem happier.

 

“Don’t worry about me.”  Allan repeats and Patricia puts her hands up in defeat. “What can you tell me about this case?”

 

Patricia takes the hint that the conversation about La Cour is over.  “I can tell you the victim is a young woman of around twenty years of age, slight build, 5’4” height.  He incapacitated her with speed and precision cutting off her airway with his arm, he would have been considerably taller and stronger than her.  He then raped her, beat her mostly around the face but also on the chest; I believe with his hands but they were gloved. It looks as if he held his hand over her mouth and nose to stop her from screaming if she did wake up.”

 

“What about the rose petals?”  Allan asks.

 

Patricia leans back in her chair “nothing unusual, standard rose.  No prints.”

 

“This doesn’t feel random does it?”  The moment he saw the picture he knew, his stomach turned.  “It feels like he is going to do this again.”

 

Patricia had that thought too, it feels too planned, the rose petals a calling card.  “You think this was his first?”

 

Allan had been thinking about it “maybe, definitely the first of this kind, it feels like now he has done it he is going to want to do it again.”

 

***

**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Alleyway off Londesborough Rd, Scarborough**

 

La Cour gets to the alleyway, the police tape cordoning off the area is still there as well as a couple of PC’s who have been left there to ensure nothing is disturbed for now.  He nods at them as they seem surprised to see him, they let him pass though and he walks a few paces down into the alleyway to where the body was found. He stands there for a moment staring at the wall and the blood stains in the concrete.  Turning around he looks out to the end of the alleyway, he takes a few steps back up to the entrance he asks the officers to move aside for a moment which they do. La Cour can see the road, the pedestrian crossing most of the street and a fair few of the houses from this angle without having to leave the alley.  He looks up and can see there are very few streetlamps this side of the street and none that would shed any light on the alley. It is the perfect hiding place.

 

From this spot the perpetrator could just wait until someone came alone, grabbing them as they pass the alley.  Patricia had said he had been efficient at cutting off the airway, if he was quick there would be minimal noise.  It was late, this street is a suburban street most of it’s residents would be asleep that late. He looks a little further up and he can see a daycare.  No one would have a reason to be here late at night unless they were coming home. Whoever the victim is she must live around here. La Cour turns back to where she was found, a few steps into the alley and he looks back and he cannot see the whole street anymore because of the slight curve of the wall.  In darkness a passerby would not be able to see anything down this alley it’s the perfect cover.

 

La Cour takes a moment and closes his eyes breathing in the air in the alley, the closeness of the space, the sense of being hidden.  He imagines it at night, the total darkness. He imagines feeling like a predator, of getting used to the darkness of allowing his eyes to adjust so that it feels as if he can see in the dark.  As if he is other, as if he belongs to the darkness somehow. He imagines waiting, watching the world around him, watching others in the light as they move around the world, skirting the edges of his, he imagines reaching out and taking one like a prize.  

 

Opening his eyes he sighs loudly as he can feel in his bones that excitement, that need which will only get stronger.  Whoever this is they will do this again and soon.

  


**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

La Cour makes his way back to station.  He walks back as the crime scene is not that far from the station which he makes a note of, there may be some cctv they can look at.  As he is walking he looks for street cameras there are a few. He also thinks about Allan, he thinks about almost kissing him goodbye and he smirks.  They probably need to have some kind of conversation about how they are going to navigate the fact that they work together. He knows they will figure it out though, after everything they have been through.  

 

He makes it back to the station there is skeleton crew in as it as Sunday but they all smile and greet him when he comes in.  La Cour finds Allan in the conference room starting the board, putting up pictures and the estimated timeline from Patricia. He enters and closes the door behind him.  “Hi.”

 

Allan turns around and smiles at seeing him.  “Hey, thought I would get a start on this.”

 

La Cour walks up to Allan and stands next to him to look at the board, their shoulders are just grazing.  “No ID yet?”

 

Allan shakes his head “no, still waiting.”

 

There is a moment of silence between them as they both look at the board.  “Sorry about earlier.” La Cour eventually says.

 

Allan looks at him confused “about what?”

 

La Cour smiles and looks down and then looks up, slightly abashed “I almost kissed you before I left.”  

 

Allan smiles and laughs “that might have been awkward.  Patricia is not sure about you.”

 

“Ah” La Cour had sensed that “I can’t really blame her.”  When he first met Patricia he could see she and Allan were close and he cannot blame her for being protective of a friend, it’s endearing actually.

 

“Yeah, well she will come around.”  Allan says and really hopes she does.

 

“I guess we should talk about us working together now we are…” La Cour pauses and smiles, this all feels a little like he is back at school, the smirk on Allan’s face is not helping, “together.”

 

“You mean some ground rules?’  Allan looks at La Cour who eventually looks at him and nods.  “Like no displays of affection at work?” The flat, even tone which Allan says this gives nothing away and La Cour is starting to think he has misstepped again until Allan smiles and laughs.  La Cour jabs him in the elbow. “Ow!”

 

“I just want us to be on the same page that’s all.”  La Cour is really hoping Allan will stop mocking him soon because he does actually want to talk about this.

 

Allan takes La Cour’s hand in his between them “I know, sorry.  I get what you are saying. We can be professional. Nothing really needs to change with how we work.  We are still friends right?”

 

La Cour lets out a sigh because Allan is right they are still friends, the only thing that has changed is that they are closer and that can only be a good thing.  “Yes we are.”

 

Allan squeezes La Cour’s hand and smiles “so tell me about the crime scene.”

 

“It felt planned, the alleyway is the perfect hiding spot you can see everything but you cannot be seen. Once you go further in you are completely hidden if it is dark.”  La Cour looks at the board while he speaks as does Allan but they do not let go of each others hand. “He spent time there, waiting, waiting for his victim to come to him.”

 

“You think he knew her?”  Allan asks, he feels like it was random but doesn’t want to rule anything out not at this early stage.

 

La Cour shrugs and Allan can feel it against his own shoulder “not necessarily.  The position was planned but I wonder if he just waited for the opportunity to present itself.  He may have waited several nights before it happened, he could have been there a few hours.” La Cour tries not to think about their entwined hands as he continues.  “I had a look on my walk back; there are a few street cameras they may have caught something. It is also quite close to the station so maybe some of the night shift may have seen someone.”

 

Allan nod “yeah, that’s a good place to start.”

 

“I think the victim may have lived locally it is not the kind of road you would walk down at that time unless you were going home.”  La Cour adds, “may be worth sending some people door to door.”

 

Allan thinks about it for a moment “I don’t want to panic people lets waits for the dental and then if that turns up nothing we can ask around.  I have notified missing persons.”

 

La Cour nods in agreement.  “Okay.” he smiles as he thinks that working together is pretty much the same except perhaps for the hand holding, that is new but not unwelcome and there is no one else in the room but them so what does it matter.

 

“Patricia put a rush on the dental records so hopefully it won’t be long.”  Allan adds and La Cour nods. “We could make a start on the cctv, maybe we can find our victim at least.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”   La Cour sighs “it feels like he is going to do it again doesn’t it?”

 

Allan sighs and squeezes La Cour’s hand “yeah, yeah it does.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean I want you to tell me what you like, what you want.” La Cour is staring Allan down now, his eyes are clear and his meaning is obvious.
> 
>  
> 
> Allan keeps La Cour’s gaze deciding that he is serious about this. Many things cross his mind at what he would like from La Cour and he wonders how far he can push this. He smiles slowly “are you sure about this?” Allan says needing to hear the words, he does not want to scare La Cour off he is more than aware of how new all of this is to him.
> 
>  
> 
> La Cour kisses Allan again “yes, tell me, anything.” He wants to make Allan happy, he wants to learn what turns him on, what he likes, what else causes him to make that wonderful moan leave his lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Allan moans and La Cour smiles at already hearing what is fast becoming his favourite sound in the world. Allan can feel himself getting turned on quickly as he thinks about all the years he has wanted this, all the fantasies and dreams, all that yearning and longing. “I want you on your knees.”

****

 

**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon together going through various CCTV footage of the surrounding area.  There was the camera outside the police station which they looked through first, only a few people walking by at that time of night, they took note of all who did and printed out pictures even if they were not that clear in case it became relevant later.  They looked through the other two cameras La Cour had spotted on his walk back and did the same. There was what looked like a young woman dressed similarly to the victim at a pedestrian crossing; she was looking at her phone and then made her way across the road.  It was not a clear picture and she did not look up so it was hard to see her face. She was the right height and build though so it seemed likely this was the victim. They sent the image to missing persons to see if it matched anyone who had been reported missing in the last day.  

 

Having been working for several hours Allan stretches in the chair and yawns before rubbing his eyes.  “I need a smoke.” 

 

“You really should try and quit those things Fischer.”  La Cour responds before he can stop himself. 

 

Allan laughs “back to Fischer now?”  

 

La Cour frowns “habit.”

 

“I’m not quitting today so I am going out for a smoke.”  Allan says and stands up.

 

La Cour smiles, he could do with some fresh air.  “I’ll add these printouts to the board and come and find you.”

 

“Okay.”  Allan says and leaves getting his cigarettes out of his pocket as he makes his way outside of the building.   Standing around the back and out of sight, as he is not supposed to be smoking anywhere in the vicinity of the station, his phone rings in his pocket.  He holds his cigarette in his mouth as he takes his phone out of his pocket answering it. “Hi.”

 

“Hey Allan.”  Ingrid’s voice in his ear says and he smiles.

 

“Ingrid, I guess you got my message.”  he had called her after he left the coroners and left a message explaining this new case.

 

“Yeah, sounds bad.”  The connection is not great but he can still hear the concern in her voice.  “Is La Cour there with you?”

 

Allan smiles “yes he arrived on Friday afternoon we are working the case together now.”

 

There is a pause “together?”

 

Allan laughs and takes another drag of his cigarette “yes together.  Don’t worry we are fine.”

 

Another pause “how fine?”

 

“Fine enough for you not to worry about us working together.”  Allan responds not wanting to go into too many details. 

 

“Okay.  Well if there are any problems I am only a phone call away.”  She says and means it she does not want it to go the same way as last time.

 

“I know thank you.”  Allan means it he appreciates the support.

 

“So how is it going have you identified the victim?”  She asks all business now.

 

Allan takes another drag of his cigarette as La Cour appears he waves at him and mouths ‘Ingrid’ at him and he nods making his way to stand next to Fischer.  “Not yet we have a possible lead on CCTV and the dental x rays have been sent off to be identified.”

 

“Good,” Ingrid responds “any leads?”  

 

“No, no DNA evidence found so far, we are waiting for final analysis on the clothes but it looks as if this guy was careful.”  The whole thing had clearly been planned, this was not just random and it makes Allan uneasy.

 

As if reading his mind Ingrid says; “you think it was planned?”

 

Allan nods and takes another drag of his cigarette “yes and it feels like he might just be getting starting.” A pause as he sees La Cour nod. “La Cour agrees.”

 

He can almost hear her pursing her lips down the phone “let’s hope not.  Keep me informed of everything okay?”

 

“Will do.”  Allan says.

 

“Okay”  Ingrid says he voice a little tense at the thought that they may have a serial killer on thier hands,  “give my regards to La Cour and remember if you need me call.” 

 

“Will do bye Ingrid.”  He hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to La Cour. “She is worried about us.”

 

La Cour grimaces slightly “yeah, I don’t blame her but I will do my utmost to not fuck it up this time.”

 

Allan laughs “same.”

 

Allan finishes his cigarette while La Cour watches his hands, now that he does not have to sneak glances he allows himself to enjoy just openly watching them.  “Think I might chase up missing persons and see if they have anything yet.” Allan say as he puts the finished cigarette butt in the ashtray affixed to the wall.  

 

“Good plan.”  La Cour says slightly dreamily.

 

Allan turns and looks at him “you okay?” 

 

La Cour takes a quick look around and decides it is safe, that no one is watching, he closes the gap between them and brings his hand up to the back of Allan’s head kissing him briefly; finally feeling a sense of relief.  “I am now.” 

 

Allan laughs and kisses La Cour back slightly deeper and La Cour can taste nicotine on Allan’s breath which should not be as intoxicating as it is.  They part and both smile before making their way back in.

 

Once inside Allan checks with missing persons and there is no news, he did not expect their to be but he had hoped.  He checks the time and it is six thirty pm he doubts the dental records will be back until the morning so he and La Cour decide to call it a day.

  
  


**Sunday 11th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

They make their way home and Allan calls Dormer when they are back and updates her on everything.  La Cour goes about making them dinner while Allan is on the phone. He watches Allan out of the corner of his eye pace up and down the living room while smoking with the window open.  The cold breeze just blowing the nicotine smoke back in the flat making La Cour frown. Allan is trying to convince Dormer that she should not come in, even to do desk work, but only half heartedly as really she is the only one they trust to do it.  La Cour smiles as he hears Allan say “if you are sure and you are leaving at four no matter what.”

 

Eventually Allan gets off the phone and joins La Cour in the kitchen.  “Anything I can do to help?” He says peering over La Cour’s shoulder at the various pots and pans.

 

“Get us a beer and sit down.”  La Cour says not wanting to be distracted from his task.  Allan laughs and does as he is told handing La Cour an opened beer before sitting down at the breakfast bar.  “How is Dormer?” La Cour asks over his shoulder.

 

“Keen to get back to work, probably a little too keen.”  Allan says and sips his beer. 

 

La Cour smiles “you two are very similar.”

 

Allan nods at that “yeah.  I am glad she can come back to help a bit though she is the only one I trust.”

 

La Cour is plating their food, a risotto with scallops and asparagus, and brings it over to the breakfast bar.  “That is true, we will be glad of her in this case.” La Cour sits down and they eat “this is good” Allan says surprised at what a good cook La Cour is and how normal this domesticity between them feels.  

 

“Thank you.”  La Cour is fast realising he likes to please Allan that seeing that smile and hum of pleasure at something he has done is a wonderful feeling.  Especially after all the heartbreak he has caused him.

 

They eat in companionable silence stealing glances at each other now and then.  When they are finally done Allan helps La Cour clear up. They are in the kitchen, standing too close to each other, when La Cour makes a decision.  He kisses Allan first to get his attention, the kiss lingers between them as Allan hands wander up and down La Cour’s back. La Cour reaches around and takes Allan’s hands in his own, breaks the kiss and brings those beautiful hands up to his mouth and kisses them.  “I want to make you happy, bring you pleasure.” La Cour says his voice a little deeper and expression serious.

 

“You do.”  Allan breathes out a little intoxicated at La Cour’s closeness.  

 

“I mean I want you to tell me what you like, what you want.”  La Cour is staring Allan down now, his eyes are clear and his meaning is obvious.

 

Allan keeps La Cour’s gaze deciding that he is serious about this.  Many things cross his mind at what he would like from La Cour and he wonders how far he can push this.  He smiles slowly “are you sure about this?” Allan says needing to hear the words, he does not want to scare La Cour off he is more than aware of how new all of this is to him.

 

La Cour kisses Allan again “yes, tell me, anything.”  He wants to make Allan happy, he wants to learn what turns him on, what he likes, what else causes him to make that wonderful moan leave his lips.

 

Allan moans and La Cour smiles at already hearing what is fast becoming his favourite sound in the world.   Allan can feel himself getting turned on quickly as he thinks about all the years he has wanted this, all the fantasies and dreams, all that yearning and longing.  “I want you on your knees.” 

 

La Cour smiles and lowers himself to his knees, all the while not breaking eye contact with Allan.   Allan’s hands go to La Cour’s hair which is soft and thick between his fingers. Slowly La Cour undoes Allan’s fly and pushes his jeans and underwear down to just below his ass.  He brings one hand to Allan’s thigh grasping it slightly, with the other he pulls back Allan’s foreskin and holds the base of his cock. Very gently, he kisses the slit tasting salt as precum starts to form.  The grip in La Cour’s hair gets stronger, La Cour then places wet kisses up and down the shaft just getting used to the sensation and allowing his brain to catch up to this moment. La Cour has never done anything like this before and he is determined not to be overwhelmed.  He wants Allan to feel good, he needs to do this for him. 

 

Allan is looking down at La Cour on his knees brushing those soft lips against his cock and he moans.  He still cannot quite believe this is happening. “Thomas, fuck.” 

 

La Cour smiles pleased he is making Allan feel good; because that is all that matters and that is all he needs to focus on.  This is all about Allan he wants and needs to make him feel good. He kisses the tip of Allan’s cock once more then he opens his mouth taking just the end in first just to see how it feels.  He slides his lips down and takes as much in as he can, the rest he still holds in his hand. Allan moans loudly at the sensation of being inside La Cour’s mouth, then a tongue is experimentally dragged along his shaft and he grips La Cour’s hair even more leaning his head back in pleasure.

 

Taking the increased grip of Allan’s hands in his hair and the wonderful moaning as good signs; La Cour removes his mouth and spits lewdly before taking Allan in once more this time he sucks and swirls his tongue around.  It feels strange but he is also enjoying the feeling of Allan becoming more aroused, his cock feels warmer and bigger in his mouth as he sucks once more. He never thought he would ever do this for another man but this is Allan and it feels so right to pleasure him.  La Cour uses his other hand to grip Allan’s thigh, feeling the firm muscle there under his fingers as he begins to bob his head up and down. 

 

Allan can feel the velvet softness of La Cour’s lips sliding up and down his shaft, the swipes of his tongue and the feeling of his hands on him.  The whole experience feels amazing. Allan closes his eyes and just lets the sensation wash over him. Knowing this is the first time La Cour has done anything like this makes it feel even hotter.  Allan just allows himself to enjoy this wonderful moment, his mind a blissful blank as La Cour’s mouth feels so hot and wet around his cock. He moans out La Cour’s name and grips his hair even tighter something which seems to spur La Cour on.  

 

“Fuck!  Thomas I’m so close!”  Allan moans as he feels himself building up to an orgasm, La Cour’s mouth feels so divine and then he has flashes of fucking La Cour go across his mind which pushes him over the edge.  La Cour can feel Allan’s thigh tremble under his hand and the grip in his hair gets almost painfully tight and then Allan is coming. At first it is a shock to feel that hot cum fill his mouth but he breathes through his nose and concentrates; finding he likes the taste and the wonderful groans of pleasure coming from Allan.   Eventually La Cour removes his mouth from Allan, he looks up at Allan who still has his head thrown back and is breathing heavily.

 

“Good?”  La Cour says still on his knees.

 

Allan laughs and breathes out a sigh and rolls his head forward to look at La Cour his hands are still in La Cour’s hair and he slides them down so he can grasp his face.  “Yes! Very good.”

 

La Cour smiles wide and laughs too as he gingerly gets up so he can kiss Allan, wrapping his arms around him.  For Allan tasting himself on La Cour is intoxicating and the kiss quickly deepens between them. They eventually part, Allan still has his hands grasping La Cour’s face “you okay?” Allan asks wanting to make sure La Cour is comfortable and that he enjoyed what just happened because Allan really wants that to happen again.

 

Thomas smiles “yes, surprisingly.”  He laughs because all of this should feel a lot stranger than it does.  Allan kisses La Cour once more before removing his hands from him so he can pull his trousers and underwear back up. “It feels good to  be with you like this, for us to be doing this.”

 

Allan smiles more widely than La Cour has ever seen him smile before it makes La Cour feel a warmth spread in his chest which is little alien but also so entirely welcome.  He wonders if maybe, just maybe, they can both at last find some happiness with each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Tuesday before they get an ID, having spent Monday trawling through missing person reports and still finding nothing, The cctv has also produced nothing. Early on Tuesday they arrive at the station to find Dormer waiting impatiently by the door. Allan sighs when he sees her as he realises she has probably been here since the crack of dawn, which he did not want her to be. “Dormer.” Allan says in a low frustrated when he sees her and La Cour smiles. 
> 
> “We have a possible ID.” She says as an excuse for being here, and it does indeed get both of their attentions.

**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

It is Tuesday before they get an ID, having spent Monday trawling through missing person reports and still finding nothing,  The cctv has also produced nothing. Early on Tuesday they arrive at the station to find Dormer waiting impatiently by the door.  Allan sighs when he sees her as he realises she has probably been here since the crack of dawn, which he did not want her to be. “Dormer.”  Allan says in a low frustrated when he sees her and La Cour smiles.

 

“We have a possible ID.”  She says as an excuse for being here, and it does indeed get both of their attentions.  They follow her through to the conference room where they can see she has updated the board with a picture of a young woman.  “She was reported missing late last night in Bristol.”

 

La Cour and Allan perch on the edge of the conference room table as Dormer stands leaning slightly on her cane.  “In Bristol?” La Cour asks he had been sure she would have been a local.

 

“That’s why it took a while for her name to come up in the system it was only this morning she was reported missing here.”  Dormer explains. “She was working with a touring company at the theatre, staying at digs near where she was found, she was walking back to them after work.”

 

“Digs?”  Allan asks.

 

La Cour nods “where theatre people stay when they are touring; local people rent out rooms in their houses for actors and crew to stay in for cheap while they are here.”  

 

Allan looks at La Cour and makes a mental note to ask him how he knows about that later.  “Exactly,” Dormer continues, “she was stage management so stayed late after the performance to finish, she left the theatre around midnight and was walking back to her digs.  No one reported her missing because the company had Sunday and Monday off and she usually goes home early on Sunday morning. Her fiancé reported her missing on Monday morning having not heard from her, he called her company manager and the digs guys and they also had not heard from her.  He had to wait the twenty four hours before reporting her missing and then it took Bristol police a while to contact us. We confirmed her car was still here and that she had not been seen since leaving the theatre on Saturday night. I have sent off for dental records to be given to Patricia, and her fiancé is on his way up here.”

 

“Good work Dormer.”  Allan says, impressed, La Cour nods in agreement.

 

“Thanks boss.” Dormer smiles pleased with herself.

 

“What’s her name?” La Cour asks and Dormer goes red as she realises she didn’t actually mention that.  

 

“Sorry!  It’s Laura Meecham, she is twenty three, right height and weight.” Dormer says feeling a little deflated but Allan smiles at her encouragingly and she recovers. “The description of her clothes match what our victim was wearing.”

 

“Okay this looks promising.”  Allan is pleased to finally have something to work with. “When is the fiancé due?”

 

Dormer checks her watch. “About an hour.”  

 

“The car, where is it now?”  Allan asks.

 

“Still outside the digs.”  Dormer responds. “The man whose house she was staying in is Mr Peter Faldon.”

 

“Okay I would like to talk to him and see the car.”  Allan says standing up. Dormer you meet the fiancé when he gets here and take him to the coroners, La Cour you go with her.  I am going to talk to this Peter Faldon and I will meet you there.”

  


**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Peter Faldon’s Residence - 15 Westbourne Park, Scarborough**

 

Allan gets to the house and finds the car first, still parked a few spaces down from the house.  Nothing looks out of the ordinary so he goes up to the house. It is a large townhouse with a front garden, a small gate,  a few steps and then a path that leads to the front door. As he walks up the path Allan can see the large bay window of the lounge; he looks up and can see a matching bay window on the second floor.  It’s quite a large house and well looked after. The door is painted a muted green and has a large brass knocker which Allan hits hard twice. He does not have to wait long until an older man, quite short, bald, slim and well put together answers the door.  He is wearing jeans, a white t shirt with a grey cardigan over it and tweed slippers.

 

“Peter Faldon?”  Allan says and the man nods. “Detective Fischer”  he says and flashes his badge, “I wanted to ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around.”  

 

“Of course, of course.  I haven’t touched anything in her room.”  He says as he moves to the side to let Allan in.  “Would you like a cup of tea or something?” He closes the door behind Allan who looks around the large, very clean, hallway.  The walls are painted the same muted green as the front door and the carpet is an off cream and rough looking. The stairs have a runner of softer carpet going up to what looks like the bathroom before the hallway turns off to the left.  Downstairs he can see the kitchen is just down the hallway, and there is another door on the left pass the lounge door which is still open. “Coffee if you have it?” Allan responds.

 

“Yes, yes of course please come on through.”  Peter says and motions for him to come in.

 

“Would it be alright if I looked at her room first?”  Allan asks and Peter nods.

 

“Of course it’s the second bedroom, up the stairs take a left.  Last door in the hallway, my room is the first door after the bathroom. I’ll be in the kitchen.”  He says and moves off down the hall.

 

Allan goes up the stairs, it is a very clean and tidy house, there is an old antique wooden ladder leaning against the far wall as he passes.  He can see the first bedroom, the door is open so he peers through. There is a double bed with a crucifix above it, the only decoration in the room.  The walls are empty, there are fitted wardrobes and bedside tables as well as a small red armchair in the corner. Everything in its place. Allan then makes his way to the second bedroom.

 

Opening the door he notices the very nice wooden floor and large apothecary cabinet against the closest wall.  He steps in there is a bed with a metal frame, two bedside tables also antique looking, and a large antique closet.  There are white, thickly lined curtains on the bay window and a mirror above the marble fireplace. It is a lovely room much bigger than the one Peter sleeps in.  Allan looks around and can see the bed is made, an unpacked suitcase is under the bed, hair products and make up are on the fireplace mantle. He opens the wardrobe all her clothes are still there.

 

If it is her he will send La Cour back to have a look but it all looks fairly normal.  He makes his way back downstairs to hear the whistling of what he finds is an old school kettle on the gas hob and Peter making coffee.  “Milk? Sugar?” He asks when he sees Allan.

 

“Just black thank you.”  Allan says and gracefully takes the cup.  The kitchen is a small galley type with a back door leading out to a small courtyard garden.  

 

Peter turns and looks at up at Allan who is considerable taller than him. “Do you want to go through to the lounge?  Get a more comfortable seat?”

 

Allan nods and follows Peter through to the lounge he can see now the second room is a small dining room.  They sit down in the bright and airy lounge, Allan notices the extensive dvd collection and nice television as he sits down.

 

“So when did you realise Laura was missing?”  Allan asks.

 

Peter cradles his coffee in his hands and shakes his head, he seems upset. “To be honest I didn’t until the theatre rang me.  I rent out the room to theatre people because it works out well as my works hours mean I am out for a lot of the day and early evening. They work evenings usually so it means they get the place to themselves in the day.  I often don’t see them.” Peter talks fast but quietly, he seems likes a gentle man, and is genuinely upset about what is happening. “I now only rent to stage management because they are tidier than actors. They work such long hours most of them are barely here.”  Peter takes a sip of his coffee and then shakes his head. “I knew she was planning on going home on Sunday morning. I thought she had gone. I didn’t even think about the car I feel awful, I should have but it’s not uncommon for me not to see my guests. I tend to leave a note in the kitchen some nights as I get extras from work sometimes, fruit or cake or something and I always leave it for my guests a a treat when they get in.”

 

Allan nods as he takes in all this information. “Where do you work?”

 

“At the local Sainsburys supermarket; I stack shelves in the warehouse.”  Allan raises an eyebrow as that cannot pay much and this is a very nice house.  “The house was my mother’s she left it to me and shift work pays a fair bit actually and I work doubles a lot and the extra income from the room helps.  I was there on Saturday night didn’t get back until later on Sunday morning, I assumed she had gone to back home as I said, I should have noticed the car.  I don’t go into the room when I have guests, I value their privacy.”

 

“What time approximately did you get back on Sunday”  Allan asks.

 

“It would have been around eleven am.”  Peter says softly, “I thought she had gone home, she was booked for another week, she said she was going home on Sunday and would be back Tuesday morning.”

 

Allan makes a mental note of all of this and to check with Peter’s work that he was there. “You live alone apart from when you have guests?”

 

Peter nods. “Yes, just me.”

 

“May I ask why you rent out the larger room?”  It seemed strange to Allan that he would give the nicer room to his guests when they weren’t really in the house that much.

 

“It’s a nicer room I know, but it is a bit noisier and it was my mothers so even though I redecorated it always felt a little odd to sleep there.”  He sips his coffee. “I still cannot believe this happened, she would have been so close I just…” His voice trails off and Allan can see he is shaken.

 

“Did you know her well?”  Allan asks.

 

Peter nods.  “A little she was one of my regulars, she has stayed with me the last three years the company has toured here, so not very well but well enough to know she is a lovely girl I always looked forward to her coming.  She would always get me a comp ticket for the show too. I just cannot believe it.” He is actually shaking a little and Allan frowns he should have brought La Cour or Dormer they are much better at dealing with other people than him.  “I saw the crime tape at the alley and the police tent but I just didn’t even think it could have been her, I hoped she had just gotten waylaid, that there would be a reasonable explanation for all this.”

 

“We do not know for sure it is her yet.”  Allan tries to comfort him but it is looking likely, the timeline fits.

 

“God if it’s not where is she?  It’s just awful, she is such a lovely girl.”  He shakes his head and looks down at the floor.  

 

“We will do everything we can to find out what happened.”  Allan says feeling like he really wants to get out of here now.

 

“Oh I am sure.  I take it from your accent you are one of the Detectives that worked on that poor girls murder a while ago?”  Peter asks.

 

Allan nods “yes, I was we are staying on for the moment.”

 

“Good” Peter nods “that’s good.”

  


**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Scarborough Train Station, Westborough, Scarborough**

 

La Cour and Dormer drive the short distance to the train station to meet Laura’s fiancé .  They park up and wait just inside the station by the ticket barriers. Dormer is dressed in her PC uniform so will be easily recognisable.  Andrew Hastings is due in about ten minutes from Bristol. He got on the first train he could, Dormer had spoken to him briefly on the phone to let him know they would be meeting him to take him to coroners.  This is part of the job she hates.

 

“It is nice to have you back.”  Dormer says to La Cour as she leans on her cane.

 

La Cour smiles “it is nice to be back. What do we know about this guy?”

 

“He also works in theatre he had been on tour recently to the states but came back last week.  He’s twenty three, him and Laura have been together for around six years lived together for three.  He seemed upset on the phone.” Dormer could hear the worry in his voice.

 

“I hate this part.”  La Cour says and he does, the human fallout from all the things they see is always the hardest thing to do deal with.  “If it is her or if it’s not, either way the poor man will either be devastated or left with the not knowing.”

 

“Yeah.”  Dormer says they both know it is looking more and more likely that it is her.  They found her on cctv walking across the pedestrian crossing by the alleyway at the right time.  She had a bag and her phone with her which has not been found, probably taken by her killer. They stand in silence both thinking about the day they have ahead of them, stealing themselves for the emotional waves.  

 

Eventually a young man approaches them, he looks pale with worry “PC Dormer?”  He asks.

 

“Andrew?” she responds and he nods “this is Detective La Cour he is one of the Detectives on the case, the other one, Fischer, will be meeting us at the coroners.”

 

La Cour holds out his hand which Andrew shakes “please call me Andy” he says his voice as steady as he can make it.

 

“It is good to meet you Andy.  This should not take long.” La Cour says his voice soft as they lead Andy to the car.

  


**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Coroners Office, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

Fischer is waiting for them at the coroner's he introduces Patricia to Andy who is looking increasingly pale.  They have had the dental records back and they match with Laura so it is very likely that its her but an ID would be helpful.  They take Andy to the viewing room. Allan explains about the dental records and Andy goes even paler and is starting to shake.  They sit down for a moment until he is ready. Allan indicates via the intercom for Patricia to open the curtain. Andy stands up on shaky legs and goes to the window.  It does not take him long to nod and then he begins sobbing almost falling to the ground if La Cour hadn’t caught him and helped him back to the seat.

 

Dormer calls Bristol police and lets them know.  Laura had no immediate family, her father left when she was young and her mother had died a few years ago, she only had one brother who lives in america.   Andy’s father is already on his way up from London to be with him. They take Andy back to the police station where Dormer stays with him in the family room until his father arrives.  

 

**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

La Cour is going through the cctv once more to double check that it is Laura and if if he can find her anywhere else now they know the probable route she took.   He does not see anyone else who looks suspicious in the area but it is hard to tell when they have so little go on. Fischer appears in the room and sits down next to La Cour looking at the screen.  “Is that her?”

 

“Yeah.”  La Cour says, “she had a bag and her phone with her which were not found.  We can put a trace on the phone if we get the number from Andy.”

 

“Good idea I’ll get Dormer to do it.”  Fischer says and rubs his face with his hand, La Cour reaches out and puts his hand on Allan’s shoulder he sits up slightly at the touch.  “Sorry is this okay?” La Cour says worried that Allan might not want to be affectionate at work.

 

Allan smiles and leans back into the touch “yes, of course.  It’s been a long morning.”

 

La Cour nods because it has “how is Andy?”

 

“Devastated, Dormer is still with him.  I needed a break.” Fischer had started to feel a little overwhelmed he was never that great with victims.   Dormer has that easy way about her that people find comforting so he figured he is better off with her anyway.  “The digs guy was a bit odd he was working the night of the murder though. I checked with his work who confirmed he was there all evening until ten thirty am.”

 

“What about Andy?  What’s his alibi?” La Cour asks.

 

“He was at home asleep no one to corroborate. I have asked Bristol police to check into cctv there just in case there is anything and once his father is here I can set Dormer on doing a background check.”  Fischer and La Cour are well aware that many of these crimes are committed by people the victim knows, even though in this case it’s a long shot, seeing as they were potentially in different cities but it doesn’t hurt to check.  “I am going to the theatre this afternoon to talk to her work colleagues and inform them of what’s happened if you wanted to join? I think Dormer might be too tired to come.”

 

La Cour nods agreeing that despite what she will say Dormer should probably rest “yes, of course.  How long until Andy’s Father arrives?”

 

“An hour I think.”  Fischer says and sighs.  “We need to get accommodation for them as we are going to need them to stay for a while.”

 

La Cour nods “I can get on that.  Why don’t you go have a cigarette I’ll get one of the PC’s to sort a hotel and then I can go and relieve Dormer or at least give her some back up.”

 

“Good plan, thank you.”  Allan says and leans his head on La Cour’s shoulder briefly before standing up, smiling he kisses La Cour chastely on the top of his head before leaving.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos bring me all kinds of joy xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dormer had eventually agreed to go with Andy and his Father to the hotel and then go home. Although both Allan and La Cour had thought she might turn up back at the station later anyway so had given the PC driving them strict instructions to take her straight home. Allan and La Cour were going to the theatre to talk to Laura’s theatre company, having been given permission to do so from Andy as her next of kin. They still had not managed to contact Laura’s brother; Andy and his father would try again tonight. 
> 
> The theatre is housed in an old cinema building which was converted in the early nineties with innovations such as a stage lift and a mesh lighting grid giving easy access for technicians. The building itself is rather labyrinthine so they are guided through to the green room area by a member of staff. The company are waiting in the lounge area and kitchen, a total of fifteen people; stage management, costume, the director and the cast. They all look pale and worried.

**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Stephen Joseph Theatre, Westborough, Scarborough**

 

 

Dormer had eventually agreed to go with Andy and his Father to the hotel and then go home.  Although both Allan and La Cour had thought she might turn up back at the station later anyway so had given the PC driving them strict instructions to take her straight home.  Allan and La Cour were going to the theatre to talk to Laura’s theatre company, having been given permission to do so from Andy as her next of kin. They still had not managed to contact Laura’s brother; Andy and his father would try again tonight.  

 

The theatre is housed in an old cinema building which was converted in the early nineties with innovations such as a stage lift and a mesh lighting grid giving easy access for technicians.  The building itself is rather labyrinthine so they are guided through to the green room area by a member of staff. The company are waiting in the lounge area and kitchen, a total of fifteen people; stage management, costume, the director and the cast.  They all look pale and worried.

 

Allan takes a deep breath before he begins feeling better knowing La Cour is stood next to him for moral support.  “I am Detective Fischer and this is Detective La Cour, we are working for the Scarborough police. I am afraid we are here to inform you that Laura Meecham was murdered on Saturday night after leaving the theatre.”   The whole company takes a deep breath. “Her boyfriend Andy has identified the body. We are treating the death as suspicious and have opened an investigation. We will need to talk to all of you today.”

 

Everyone in the room has various reactions most are definitely shock and upset. “I know you will have questions and right now we do not have many answers but we will try to tell you what we can.”  La Cour adds.

 

“What happened?”  A short, balding but young man asks his voice is shaky.  “I am the company manager Kevin, she was my DSM we worked very closely together.”

 

“Well I am afraid at the moment we are not sure.”  La Cour replies his voice soft and steady. “It looks as if she was attacked as she walked passed an alley on a shortcut to her digs after she left the theatre.  We have her crossing the road at around 1am on cctv and then nothing after that. Andy reported her missing on Sunday but he was in Bristol so it took awhile for the pieces to come together.”

 

“Attacked?”  Kevin asks he looks as if he on the verge of completely breaking down.

 

“We cannot go into too many details yet.”  La Cour says. “We will need to ask you all some questions if you can bare with us.”   There is a murmur of agreement around the room.

 

“Is there somewhere we can set up?  With a bit of privacy?” Allan asks.

 

“You can use the stage management dressing room its private, it’s on the mezzanine floor I can show you.”    Kevin says, standing up, he walks on shaky legs over to them and they follow. “I printed out a company list for you as well with who everyone is.  Thought it might be helpful.” He hands Allan a stapled together list with photos, names and job.

 

“That’s really helpful thank you.”  Allan says and takes the list.

 

They make their way to the mezzanine floor and into one of the dressing rooms.  The walls are painted a slightly sickly peach colour, there are mirrors on the walls with built in tables on both sides.  There are boxes, flight cases and folders in one corner. Everything has its place. They move some of the chairs so Allan and La Cour can sit next to each other in more of a formal interview style.  Allan places the portable recorder he brought with him on the side. “We can start with you Kevin if you like.” La Cour says, Kevin nods and sits down.

 

“Of course.”  He says and wipes the tears from his eyes his hands are shaking.  “I spent the most time with her in the company it makes sense.” His voice is shaky as he tries to swallow his tears. “Sorry this is all just such a shock.”

 

“You knew her well?”  Allan asks.

 

“Yeah we have toured together for the last three years.  When you tour you spend more time with your company than you do your own family.”  Kevin says and tries to smile. “She would call me her gay husband.”

 

La Cour smiles at that “can you tell us what she did on Saturday?”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course.  It was a two show day so the call would have been for half past eleven for us, costume would have been in earlier and the cast were not called until one.  We did the usual, she would hoover the stage, and then help myself and Fran do the set up.”

 

“Set up?”  Allan asks.

 

“For the show, make all the drinks, set the props and furniture. Then we would do a rig and sound check before the cast came in. She ticks the list off for the cast make sure everyone is here and if not she calls them.  Usually once she has everyone and the cast are warming up we eat our lunch in the green room. Then the cast get into costume we do final checks and then the show starts. She called the show so she would be in the box. We do it all again before the next show.”  Kevin is calming down as if talking about his routine is helping his nerves.

 

“After the evening show what happens?”  Allan asks.

 

“Then we shut everything down, she did the show report.”  Kevin notices Allan looks confused again. “She writes one for each show for the director, lighting and other departments it has information about the show if anything went wrong, if anything needs fixing, audience reaction, the audience number and the timings of the show.  She usually did it on her ipad and then sent it out before she left.”

 

“Did you see her leave?”  La Cour asks.

 

“Yes, we walked out together but my digs are in the opposite direction from hers so we went a different way.  She always stays with Peter, my digs are in town. I should have walked her home we just never did.”

 

“How did she seem?”  Allan asks.

 

“Normal, tired and stressed we are all at the end of the week, but she was looking forward to going home, seeing Andy.”  Kevin is starting to lose it now “poor Andy, I cannot believe this has happened.”

 

La Cour leans over and takes Kevin’s hand gently “I know, I am sorry we have to ask you these questions but we need to establish a timeline of events, find out more about Laura.”

 

He takes a deep breath and nods “I understand.  I can check what time the show report was sent, we left shortly after that.”  Kevin says and takes his phone of his pocket after looking for a few moments he finds the email.  “Eleven forty five, so we would have left around midnight.”

 

“That’s really helpful thank you.”  Allan says and Kevin nods.

 

“What can you tell us about her?”  La Cour asks gently.

 

“She was great, nice, caring, good at her job.  We have worked together for years, she was one of my best friends.”  Kevin is starting to tear up again,

 

“Her fiance Andy? How were things with him?”  Allan asks.

 

Kevin takes a deep breath again “well not always good but since they got engaged better.”

 

“What do you mean?”  La Cour asks.

 

“They were a bit up and down, he cheated a couple of times but they were getting back on track they were planning on going to see Laura’s brother in New York in the summer and get married there.”  Kevin is close to tears again but manages to hold it together. “He was not always good to her, but the last year since he proposed things had been really great between them I had never seen her happier.  I thought this time he was serious.”

 

“So as far as you know things were good now between them?”  Allan asks.

 

“Yeah I mean in this business it’s hard.   You work long hours and you are away are lot.  It can be tough on relationships and things happen but they were working it out. Don’t think I don’t like him I do, I get that things happen sometimes he is a young,  good looking guy and he gets a lot of attention. After the last time Laura left him for real and I think he got scared and knew if he didn’t sort it out she would be gone for good.  She was getting close to one of the actors we work with, made him feel jealous for once.”

 

“Is this actor in the cast?”  Allan asks.

 

“Yeah, Jack but nothing ever happened between them and he cooled off the flirting once she was engaged.”  Kevin says.

 

“Is there anyone else she was particularly close to?”  La Cour asks.

 

“Me, the Director.   She has worked for this company on and off for years before I joined, he knew her mother when she was young they were at drama school together.  She was loved by all the company we are all quite close.” Kevin’s voice is beginning to waver. La Cour and Allan look at each other silently deciding that is probably enough for now.  

 

La Cour smiles “thank you Kevin, we appreciate your help.  Your contact details are on the list you gave us?”

 

“Yes, yes as is the whole company’s.  Who do you want me to send in next?” He asks getting up on shaky legs.

 

“Is there another room we can use might speed things up if we split up?”  Allan asks Kevin who nods. “Yeah the dressing room below this one. The other two are open to the mezzanine so you can hear what’s going in each of the rooms.”

 

“Okay thanks Kevin I will send La Cour out shortly.”  Allan says and Kevin leaves. “Allan looks at the print out and rips off two pages handing them to La Cour, you take these and I’ll take the rest?”

 

“Sure thing boss.”  La Cour says with a smile and Allan elbows him.  

 

**Tuesday 13th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

By the time they finish interviewing the company Allan and La Cour are exhausted but have a better idea of who Laura was.  She seemed to be well liked and very good at her job, personal life was sometimes a little erratic but had calmed down this last year.  With her brother living abroad she didn’t have family so the theatre became her family. Everyone liked her, the whole company seemed genuinely shaken by what happened.  La Cour got the impression perhaps she was a little lonely on tour and missing Andy but otherwise was happy.

 

Allan and La Cour head back to the station to update the board with all the information they have found.  Allan calls Patricia and lets her know that Laura left the theatre at around midnight and she confirms the time of death to be within an hour.  They at least now have a timeline of that night. He asks her if there is anything else on forensics and she says they are still waiting.

 

“Did anyone or anything stand out as suspicious to you?”  La Cour asks Allan.

 

He shakes his head “no, she was well liked.”  

 

“Same.”  Allan agrees.  “I think we should talk to the fiance again, I thought it was interesting what Kevin said about him cheating.”

 

“Yes maybe tomorrow it’s been a long day for him and I think he was genuinely traumatised by having to ID her.”  La Cour counters he does not think Andy had anything to do with it but they need to rule him out especially as he does not have a concrete alibi.  “Maybe you could get him and the father brought to the station in the morning.”

 

“Good idea, Dormer can help then too.”  Allan thinks. “Yes I think you talk to the father, then myself and Dormer talk to Andy.”

 

“What about the people who found the body what did they say?”  La Cour asks standing up and looking at the board once more.

 

“The alley is used as common cut through in the day, two kids walking into town.”  Allan says they were understandably traumatised. “Still no clue as to where the bag and phone are either, surrounding area has been searched and nothing.”

 

“Hmm I feel like we have very little to go on right now.”  La Cour says frustrated, he rubs his eyes with his hand.

 

“I am not holding out hope for forensics either.”  Allan agrees he is starting to feel that restlessness he gets when they have no leads.  “I think she was chosen at random if I am honest but we need to make rule out the fiance.”

 

La Cour nods in agreement.  “So what do we do now?”

 

Allan sighs and putting his hand through his hair.  “Patricia said the forensics should be back tomorrow so let's wait on those. I hesitate to suggest it but I am wondering if we should use the press see if anyone saw anything, maybe do the door to door as you suggested.”

 

“The British press are sometimes more of a hindrance than a help but I agree we may have to use them.”  La Cour sighs. “They already know there was a murder and it’s only a matter of time until they found out more, might make sense to at least attempt to control the information.”

 

“Agreed.  For now I think pub?”  Allan says and La Cour smiles.

 

“Pub.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always adored xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan passes the report to La Cour who takes it from him “no, nothing.” Allan says. “She was raped, but he used a condom, no fibres left, he was careful. She died from the beating, probably never regained consciousness.”
> 
> “Let’s hope so.” La Cour adds as he looks at the photographs. “We have nothing.”
> 
> “I think we need to do a door to door.” Allan says, sitting back in his chair sipping his coffee. “Maybe use the press. I think I will get Dormer to look through the cctv again when she gets in.”
> 
> La Cour nods agreeing, he places the photographs back on the table. “Do you want me to organise the door to door?”
> 
> Allan smiles “yeah if you get everyone to meet in here in half an hour. I just want to run through this one more time, then I need to call Ingrid and update her.” Allan says sadly as he really doesn’t have a lot to update her on.
> 
> La Cour stands up and walks around to where Allan is sitting and places a hand on Allan’s shoulder and squeezes it gently “we will get something soon I am sure of it.” 
> 
> Allan smiles appreciating the support “let’s hope so.”

**Wednesday 14th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

The next day Patricia has messengered over the forensic results, including the dental records which match those of Laura Meecham.  Allan looks through them while La Cour gets them coffee, Dormer is due in later. La Cour comes back to the conference room with the coffee.   He smiles despite himself when he sees that Allan has a deep frown on his face as he concentrates. La Cour puts the mug down Allan looks up “what are you smiling about?”

 

La Cour laughs “you look kind of adorable when you are concentrating.”  Allan’s frown gets even deeper. “Sorry. Anything interesting in the forensics?”

 

“No,” Allan says picking up his mug of coffee and sipping it, he looks around for biscuits. “Dormer always brings custard creams.”  Allan says and La Cour laughs again.

 

“Yeah well she will be in later so you can take it up with her.”  La Cour responds and sits down opposite. “Nothing of interest?”

 

Allan passes the report to La Cour who takes it from him “no, nothing.”  Allan says. “She was raped, but he used a condom, no fibres left, he was careful.  She died from the beating, probably never regained consciousness.”

 

“Let’s hope so.”  La Cour adds as he looks at the photographs.  “We have nothing.”

 

“I think we need to do a door to door.”  Allan says, sitting back in his chair sipping his coffee.  “Maybe use the press. I think I will get Dormer to look through the cctv again when she gets in.”

 

La Cour nods agreeing, he places the photographs back on the table.  “Do you want me to organise the door to door?”

 

Allan smiles “yeah if you get everyone to meet in here in half an hour. I just want to run through this one more time, then I need to call Ingrid and update her.”  Allan says sadly as he really doesn’t have a lot to update her on.

 

La Cour stands up and walks around to where Allan is sitting and places a hand on Allan’s shoulder and squeezes it gently “we will get something soon I am sure of it.”  

 

Allan smiles appreciating the support “let’s hope so.”

 

**Wednesday 14th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

The door to door reveals nothing.  No one saw anything. Dormer has gone through all the statements and spoken to the PC’s who did it again just to double check and collate all the information.  Allan is pacing as he knows what he has to do next and it irks him to say the least. La Cour is sat next to Dormer watching Allan pace.

 

“Nothing.”  Allan says looking at Dormer.  “Really nothing?” He has stopped pacing briefly.

 

Dormer sighs, shifting in her seat.  “Everyone was asleep.”

 

“Fuck!”  Allan exclaims before he starts pacing again.

 

“I think we need to do a press conference.”  La Cour says evenly, he knows Allan knows this but he also knows how much Allan hates the British press.

 

Allan stops pacing and sits down on the chair opposite them. “Yeah, I will talk to Andy and his father first.”  Allan says and looks at Dormer “want to come?”

 

Dormer smiles and then stops smiling as Allan gives her that look he gives her when she is being inappropriately enthusiastic.  “Sorry.” She says rather sheepishly. “Yes I will come with you.”

 

La Cour hides his smile behind his hand at witnessing this exchange, he leans forward  “I will go through everything again just to make sure we haven’t missed anything. You can call me when you get permission and I can get the ball rolling on everything.”  La Cour says and Allan nods.

 

Allan gets up and Dormer organises all the paperwork to hand over to La Cour. “Okay hopefully we won’t be long.”  Allan says.

 

Dormer smiles and leaves the room before Allan, La Cour laughs “I think she is giving us permission to say goodbye.”

 

Allan frowns as he looks at the door Dormer has just exited.  “Sometimes subtly is not her strong point.”

 

La Cour laughs looks up at Allan, grabs his tie and pulls him down for a quick kiss.  “Don’t knock it.”

 

Allan laughs and hits La Cour gently on the arm before following Dormer.

 

***

 

Dormer is still smiling as Allan starts the car to leave.  “Stop it.” Fischer says without looking at her, he can feel her joy from the driver’s seat.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything!”  Dormer says trying not to smile as she adjust herself in her seat.

 

“You in pain?”  Fischer asks.

 

Dormer laughs “only mild, it’s my new normal.”

 

Allan grimaces “I am sorry, you know you can go home anytime you need to right?”  Fischer says, knowing she won’t, he makes a mental note to get her to go home at four, even if he has to drive her himself.

 

“Yes, thank you.”  Dormer sighs, she hates Allan treating her like she is made of cotton wool even though at the moment she often feels like she is.  “What do you make of Andy?” She decides to change the subject as Allan pulls out of the junction making their way towards the hotel where Andy and his father are staying, it’s the same hotel Allan stayed in when he first got here.

 

“He seems genuinely upset by Laura’s death,”  Allan says “he may have cheated but that doesn’t make him a bad person.”  Allan says thinking about all the times he has been less than faithful in his relationships, at least this time he can say he is not going to make those same mistakes.  “People can change.”

 

Dormer sighs and looks out of the window, its started raining.  “Yeah I guess. I tend to think once a cheater always a cheater, but I guess it doesn’t make him a murderer, it does make him dishonest though.”

 

Allan frowns at that and thinks he should probably not tell Dormer about his less than perfect track record.  “True but I don’t think he had anything to do with Laura’s death.”

 

“Maybe.”  Dormer looks at Allan’s profile as he drives “you are thinking something though?”

 

Allan smiles, she never misses a thing, he thinks “yeah I am thinking something.”

 

“What?”  Dormer says irritated that Allan has not told her what he is thinking.  

 

“I hope I am wrong but I get the feeling this may be the first.”  Allan feels a little sick saying those words out loud.

 

“What do you mean?”  Dormer can feel it too now he has said it, she can feel that sense of darkness like looming storm clouds.

 

“I think we may see more before this is through.”  Allan says and they both stay silent for a moment. “It feels like the victim was random but the act wasn’t.”

 

“You think it might escalate?”  Dormer is still looking at him and he can feel her exacting gaze.

 

“I hope not.”  Allan says softly.

  


**Wednesday 14th February 2007**

**Travelodge, St Nicholas Cliff, Scarborough**

 

They get to the hotel and make their way to Andy and his father’s room. The staff smile at Fischer when he enters like they are old friends, it makes him feel slightly melancholy when he thinks of all those lonely evenings he spent in this place but he smiles politely back.  

 

Andy opens the door, he looks pale as if he has not slept, his father is stood behind him looking equally pale.  “Can we come in?” Allan asks.

 

“Yeah.”  Andy holds the door so they can come through.   

 

Allan and Dormer walk in as Andy closes the door and then sits on the end of the bed. Andy’s father is an older man with grey hair and lines on his face but he is still fit and lean.  He watches his son with worry on his face. Holding out his hand to Allan he introduces himself to both Allan and Dormer “Hi, i’m Jeff.” They both shake his hand.

 

“Hi Jeff.”  Dormer says with a smile.

 

Jeff pulls one of the chairs out by the table for Dormer to sit which she thanks him for and sits down. “Any news?”  Jeff asks taking the other chair as Allan lingers by the door.

 

“I am afraid not no.”  Allan says and can feel the disappointment and frustration hit him like a wave.  “We have had the forensics back and conducted a door to door in the surrounding area but we have no witnesses.  We also spoke to her work colleagues, including Kevin who was the last to see her.”

 

“Yeah he called me.” Andy’s quiet voice says and Allan can see Dormer looking heartbroken and he inwardly rolls his eyes at her, so much for not having sympathy.

 

“So what happens now?”  Jeff asks.

 

“I want to do a press conference asking for anyone with any information to come forward.”  Allan gauges the reaction from the two men, Andy looks as if he is a ghost and just slowly nods.  “I wanted to check with you both first, also ask you if you wanted to be involved.”

 

“Involved?  How?” Andy asks finally looking up from the carpet at Allan.

 

“Well you can speak or just be there, having the family there can sometimes garner sympathy and encourage a response from someone who may be reluctant to come forward.”  Allan actually hates the idea, it has always seemed distasteful to him but he also knows it works and they have no leads.

 

“I don’t think Andy can talk.” Jeff says softly looking at his son, who is looking more broken by the second. “I could though on his behalf.”

 

Allan nods agreeing, “Andy perhaps you could sit next to your father at the conference.  Beforehand maybe help him come up with a statement?”

 

“A statement?”  Andy asks exhaustion dripping from every word he speaks.

 

“It doesn’t have to be long and I can help.”  Dormer says in that kind, soft tone she is so good at.  “Just about what kind of person Laura was and asking for anyone with any information to come forward.  We will handle the details, I can help you figure out what to say.”

 

“Okay.”  Andy says his voice a quiet whisper.

 

“Maybe you can go through things with Andy’s father here Dormer, while I speak to Andy, if that’s okay?”  Fischer says and Dormer nods.

 

“What do you need to talk to him about?”  Jeff asks, his voice and posture have changed to defensive and Fischer notes it.  “Anything you have to ask him you can ask him in front of me.”

 

“It might be better for Andy to have some privacy.”  Fischer tries to be diplomatic.

 

“Anything you need to ask me you can ask in front of my father we have no secrets.”  Andy says with an sigh. “I assume it’s because of what Kev told you about the affairs.  It was common knowledge I screwed up but that was all behind us, in the past. I realised what I was going to lose if I kept hurting her and stopped.  It took time for her to trust me again but we got there.”

 

“I was going to ask you about that yes.”  Fischer feels bad but he needs to make sure he explores every possibility especially as Andy does not have an alibi for the evening Laura went missing.  “I am sorry to bring these things up but I need to make sure I explore every possibility.”

 

“I understand.”  Andy says.

 

“He knew he’d done wrong Detective and he was making it up to her, haven’t you even made a mistake?”  Jeff asks and Fischer colours slightly.

 

“Yes, but this is not about me.”  Allan says his voice steady and he tries not to catch Dormer’s eye.  “Your relationship with Laura now was good? You would describe it as good?”

 

Andy nods and looks down at the carpet, he looks broken and even paler than when they arrived.  He eventually manages to look up at Allan with glassy eyes “yes, it was good we had been through so much together and we were finally on track.”

 

“Okay thank you.”  Allan says and sighs “I am sorry for asking you these things.  I need to make some phone calls Dormer will walk you through the statement.  I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” He says to Dormer who smiles and nods that she is fine.  Allan leaves Dormer to it and takes out his phone to call La Cour. He closes the door behind but remains in the hallway close by.  He finds La Cour’s number and rings it, leaning against the wall he sighs, he really hates this place.

 

“Hi.”  La Cour answers. “Any luck?”

 

“Yes, press conference is a go ahead, Dormer is working with them about what to say.  His dad is going to do most of the talking.” Allan says as he rubs his face and sighs, he feels tired.  

 

“Okay I will call the press.  Set it up for the morning?” La Cour responds.

 

“Yeah, thanks.  We will be back in an hour or so.”  Allan says.

 

“You sound tired.”  La Cour says, worry in his voice.  “Are you alright?”

 

Allan smiles but leans his head back against the wall closing his eyes and pinching his nose with his free hand.  “This hotel it brings back memories.”

 

There is a pause as La Cour flashes through in his mind the last time they were there, the tension, the silences, that awful argument, Dormer lying in the hospital.  “I know, I am sorry, if I could change it I would.”

 

Allan sighs “I know, we have both made mistakes.”

 

La Cour realises then this also about Allan’s past.  “You asked Andy about the affairs?”

 

Allan laughs as he should know by now La Cour knows him better than he knows himself.  “Yeah.”

 

“Allan I know you made mistakes with past relationships, we both have, we have been friends a long time.”  La Cour knows Allan has cheated on his wife and girlfriend, he knows that Allan has a tendency to be less than faithful but it honestly never occurred to La Cour that Allan would cheat on him.  “I trust you Allan, I trust us. After everything we have been through I think both of us would be fools to throw it away. There is no one else I want, but you.”

 

Allan opens his eyes and smiles he is feeling over emotional, its being in this place again he knows.  “I know, I guess I am just tired.”

 

“Hurry back and I will take you home and make you feel better.”  La Cour says and Allan can hear the glint in his eye.

 

“That a promise?”  Allan says as he closes his eyes again and imagines La Cour, on his knees, in his bed, lithe legs, soft hair and willing mouth.

 

“You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos keep me going like custard creams keep Allan going xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there somewhere private we can talk?” Allan asks, as he rubs his hand, Dormer looks away and smiles. Allan does not want the Sister to get upset in a public when she hears one of her fellow nurses has been killed. He needs to keep this information need to know.
> 
>  
> 
> The Sister looks a little concerned but she nods her head and they follow her to her small office. There are only two chairs and Abbot insists that Dormer take one and she sits down on the other one. “Now, what is going on?” Allan hovers by the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “We need to know which female staff nurses would have been working in the hospital last night, whose shifts would have finished late last night. Probably lived somewhere near The Spinney.” Allan says trying to keep his voice as even as he can.
> 
>  
> 
> Abbot looks at Dormer and then at Allan. “Why?”
> 
>  
> 
> “We need to ID someone.” Dormer says and Abbot looks pale.

**Thursday 15th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

The press conference goes ahead as planned the next afternoon.  They use the large conference room. Dormer supervises the set up and makes sure the murder board is moved out of room.  Rows of chairs for the press are put in the room and the long table moved to one end of the room. The Scarborough police banner is placed behind it with seats for Andy, his father Jeff, Allan, and La Cour.  Dormer is lurking at the back of the room watching the press like a hawk. Cameras are clicking. The reporters are recording the introductions before La Cour and Allan come out with Andy and his father. Dormer notices La Cour at the door and she nods at him so he opens the door, as soon as he does the cameras and flashes begin and the murmur of the room gets even louder.

 

Eventually they all sit down and Allan manages to call for some calm in the room.  He begins:

 

“Good Afternoon.  I am sorry to inform you all that there was a murder late on Saturday 10th February in an alleyway off Londesborough Rd.  It would have occured around midnight. The victim was a young woman by the name of Laura Meecham, she was walking home from working at the Stephen Joseph Theatre that night.  Currently we are appealing for any witnesses that may have seen Laura walking home or any suspicious activity in the area. If any one knows anything about this brutal crime then we urge them to contact the anonymous tip line which has been set up or to contact us directly.  Any information will be treated with the strictest of confidence. The most important thing here is find the individual who committed this heinous crime.” Allan takes a pause and then looks at Jeff who nods he is ready. “Now I would like to pass over to Laura’s fiance’s father who would like to say a few words on his son’s behalf.  Jeff.”

 

Jeff takes a deep breath, he looks at Andy beside him who smiles weakly, he still looks pale and like he hasn’t slept for days.  Jeff has a prepared statement which he reads from in a shaky voice but manages to get through, by the time he is done Andy looks like a ghost and his eyes are red with tears.  Allan thanks him and once again calls for anyone who has information to come forward. He does not take questions.

 

Dormer accompanies Jeff and Andy back to the hotel with another PC who drives.  Allan and La Cour watch as the press clears out from the kitchen. La Cour is making tea for them.

 

“That was tough.”  La Cour says as he takes the teabag out of one of the mugs.  

 

“Yeah.”  Allan agrees it had been emotional, both Andy and his father had seemed completely rung out by it.  “I just hope it leads to something. I hate having nothing.”

 

“Agreed.”  La Cour says and hands Allan a mug of tea, he looks at it briefly as if it has betrayed him by not being coffee.  La Cour smiles and hands him the biscuit tin.

 

“Dormer should be back soon.”  Allan says as he hunts out the custard creams, placing his mug on the side.  “We can go through everything one more time, do some brainstorming. Maybe we have missed something.”  

 

La Cour nods “yeah, I’ll get the board and put it back in the conference room.”

 

Allan, who has now triumphantly found the custard creams, puts the biscuit tin on the side he grabs his tea “I am going for a smoke I’ll meet you there.”

 

**Thursday 15th February 2007**

**Alleyway behind The Spinney, Scarborough**

 

He thought perhaps it would feel different this time, not as satisfying.  He has been thinking about last time ever since it happened. Every time he closes his eyes he can see the life leave her eyes.  His looks at his hands they seem to almost shine to him now even through the gloves he wears. They hold power. Everything seems so much more alive since he took her life.  Part of him knew the moment he crossed this line he would not be able to come back to the other world. He finds the daylight hours tedious now, he aches for the dark. He waited for as long as he could but he had scoped out this location as well as a few others and the anticipation just became too much.

 

Waiting just as he did before he breathes just like he did before.  He made sure to keep practicing. Now he is able to regulate his breath and can keep his heart rate steady at will.  It had taken a lot of practice but he is skilled at it now. His focus is razor sharp and he knows that he will find his prey before too long.  He waits and watches as it begins to rain a little, its cold but he does not shiver. The night is still and there are only a few cars that drive by the headlights do not reach where he is though, there are no street lamps here either.  

 

It takes longer this time but she does come. Walking with her head down and holding an umbrella against the rising wind.  She does not see him. He smiles just before he takes her, covering her mouth so her scream is no more than a breath sucked in and never released.

 

**Friday 16th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

Dormer enters the conference room without knocking.  Allan and La Cour turn to face her. Both notice how pale she looks, she shakily holds the door open “another body has just been found.  Same MO, rose petals, beaten and personal belongings missing.”

 

“Fuck.”  Allan says and stands.  

 

“Where?”  La Cour asks standing now too and following Allan as they reach the door.

 

“Behind The spinney, close to the hospital.”  Dormer says as Allan barges past her.

 

“I’m driving, Dormer you too.”  Allan calls over his shoulder grabbing his coat from the pegs on the wall.  

 

La Cour looks at Dormer “you don’t have to, if you don’t feel up to it.”  

 

Dormer touches his arm “I am fine and there is no way I am not going.”  She says her face set into steely determination which has always admired.   “Come on” Dormer says holding the door open for La Cour who gestures to go through first “he has no idea where he is going.”  She says knowing Allan still has no idea where anything in Scarborough is and if Dormer is not in the car with him he will get lost.  La Cour laughs and they both follow.

 

**Friday 16th February 2007**

**Alleyway behind The Spinney, Scarborough**

 

When they get to the scene forensics are already processing the scene.   Patricia is supervising the removal of the body. The ground is still wet so a lot of evidence has been washed away.  Patricia walks towards Allan fully geared up in a white protective suit, she smiles at Dormer “glad to see you back Dormer.”  She says and Dormer nods a thanks.

 

“What have we got?”  Allan asks looking past Patricia at the alleyway.

 

“Young female, similar age to Laura I believe.  She was beaten, raped and rose petals were left over her eyes, all belongings stolen.  She was a nurse at the hospital she still has her uniform on, light blue means staff nurse that should narrow it down to ID her.  I imagine she lived around her and was walking home.” Patricia says. The area they are in is residential, close to the hospital just a five minute walk.  “Time of death could take a little while with the rain but I would say it was last night. She was found by a dog walker this morning.”

 

“Looks like it’s the same guy.”  La Cour says as Allan swears under his breath.

 

“It’s soon after the last one.”  Allan says, “he is escalating faster than we thought.”  

 

“I would say.”  Patricia agrees.

 

“La Cour why don’t you stay here check out the crime scene, see if forensics have anything.  Dormer you and I can go the hospital see if we can figure out who she is.” Allan says looking at both Dormer and La Cour.

 

La Cour nods. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.  I’ll walk see if I can figure out the route she would have taken.”  La Cour says and walks further up the alley to the crime scene, Allan watches him go before turning to Patricia and Dormer who are both smiling at him.  

 

“What?”  Allan says to the two of them, he rolls his eyes as they both look at each other knowingly.  “This is not the time. Come on Patricia are you with us?”

 

“I will go with the body, come by the morgue in an hour or so I should have started by then.”  She says and makes her way towards the large black van marked morgue in stark white letters on the side.  Allan frowns as he watches her go.

 

“Come on then Dormer let's see if we can get an ID.”  He says and they make their way to the car.

 

**Friday 16th February 2007**

**Scarborough General Hospital, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

Dormer and Fischer make their way to the Nurse’s station in the ER which seems like a good place to start.   The ER is not too busy yet as it’s still late morning on a friday. They find the charge Nurse who is an older woman by the name of Sister Abbot.  She has grey hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head, a larger figure and a severe and harrassed expression. However she smiles when she sees Dormer as she remembers her and everyone knows Dormer.  “It is good to see you lovely, are you keeping up with the physio therapy?”

 

“Yes, of course.”  Dormer smiles.

 

Sister Abbot looks at Allan as if he was completely responsible for what happened to Dormer.  She knows exactly who he is and Allan knows it. If he is honest thought he cannot entirely blame her for her reaction.  He smiles anyway and hopes for the best. “Good morning Sister.” He says rather lamely and holds out a hand for her to shake, she looks at it and then at him, he flashes her with one of his smiles and he can see she has cracked a little.  She takes his hand and shakes it, Allan tries not to flinch at the strong grip.

 

“How can help you two?”  Sister Abbot says, her face looking a little softer now as she lets go of Allan’s hand.

 

“Is there somewhere private we can talk?”  Allan asks, as he rubs his hand, Dormer looks away and smiles.  Allan does not want the Sister to get upset in a public when she hears one of her fellow nurses has been killed.   He needs to keep this information need to know.

 

The Sister looks a little concerned but she nods her head and they follow her to her small office.  There are only two chairs and Abbot insists that Dormer take one and she sits down on the other one.  “Now, what is going on?” Allan hovers by the door.

 

“We need to know which female staff nurses would have been working in the hospital last night, whose shifts would have finished late last night.  Probably lived somewhere near The Spinney.” Allan says trying to keep his voice as even as he can.

 

Abbot looks at Dormer and then at Allan. “Why?”

 

“We need to ID someone.”  Dormer says and Abbot looks pale.

 

“What has happened?”  Abbot says but she can see it on their faces and she can think of at least three people they might be talking about.

 

“I can tell you who was working the A&E, the other departments I would need to call the other Matrons.”  Abbot says.

 

“How long do you need?”  Allan asks.

 

“Give me twenty minutes.”  She says.

 

***

Allan and Dormer go out for a cigarette while they wait for the list.  As they are smoking Allan checks in with missing persons but there is nothing yet.  Too early probably.

 

“So.”  Dormer says as they smoke looking out onto the ambulance bay. “How are things with La Cour?”

 

Allan sighs “none of your business.”  

 

Dormer laughs “come on let me live vicariously through you.  My love life is just depressing.”

 

Allan smiles at that “well, things are going well.”

 

“Good, you deserve some happiness Fischer.”  She says and she means it he was so depressed when she first met him, this new version of Fischer who actually smiles is disconcerting but also welcome.

 

“Not sure about that.”  He says, the whole thing still feels a little unreal like it’s all going to be taken away from him any second.  

 

“Well I am.”  Dormer says as she looks at his profile in the greying light and smiles.  

 

“I have no idea why Dormer.   After everything.” Allan turns and looks at her, his eyes are a little glassy and she feels her heart wrench slightly.

 

“Fischer, none of what happened was your fault.”  Dormer cannot believe he blames any of this on himself.   He has been there for her every day since the shooting. He was at the hospital every day, he would drive her to the physio appointments when her mum had to work, he has been a constant source of support, if anything she owes him.  “You have been everything to me Fischer, I would not have gotten through this without you. I should have told you that. I would have killed my mum if it wasn’t for your visits!” She loves her mum but her constant fussing was driving her mad, at least when Fischer came by her mum would always leave them to it.  “Seriously.” He smiles when she says that but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “Fischer.” Dormer says as puts her cigarette out. She turns to face him and look him straight in the eyes. “I know you are my boss but you are also my best friend these days. Hope that’s okay?”

 

Fischer smiles widely then cannot help but grab her and hug her “same Dormer, honestly same.”

 

**Friday 16th February 2007**

**Coroners Office, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

Abbot had given them a list of names which they narrowed down to four possibilities based on addresses.  They all lived near where the victim was found and all would have left work around that time on Thursday evening or Friday morning.  So Dormer and Fischer make their way over to see Patricia. As they turn the corner they see La Cour just getting to the entrance. He waves at them both and smiles as he waits for them to reach him.

 

“Any luck on an ID?”  La Cour says, Dormer notices how he is restraining himself from touching Allan, she can see he really wants to at least hug him she smiles and looks down.

 

“Four possibilities.”  Allan says and Dormer can see he too wants to touch La Cour and it makes her want to roll her eyes at them.

 

“Let me call the names through to the station so they can start calling relatives.”  Dormer says and grabs the list from Allan before taking a few steps away from them, she gets her phone out and makes the call.

 

Allan watches her and frowns.  “What’s wrong?” La Cour asks.

 

“I feel like we are being obvious sometimes I do not want to encourage her interest in our relationship.”  He says and La Cour laughs leaning his head back and Allan wants to touch his neck.

 

“Too late for that.”  La Cour takes Allan’s hand, leans forward and kisses his cheek briefly, “give her a break she has been through a lot.  If teasing you and I makes her happy then I can live with that.”

 

Allan looks at La Cour and can feel a small part of that anger is still there about Dormer.  He closes his eyes and squeezes La Cour’s hand. “It’s okay to still be angry, it was my fault.”  La Cour says softly, he always knows what Allan is thinking.

 

Allan opens his eyes and meets La Cour’s gaze “no, no it wasn’t.  I was an accident. She doesn’t blame you so neither do I.”

 

“You should not blame yourself either.”  La Cour says knowing Allan’s penchant for self flagellation.  “None of it was your fault.”

 

Allan nods and squeezes La Cour’s hand once more.  “Come on lets see if Patricia has anything for us.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are taste as good as custard creams, Allan agrees!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Cour and Dormer have spent the morning and most of the afternoon on hold, being transferred and having to explain the same thing over and over ad nauseam as they contacted all the delivery businesses in the area. They are both exhausted with a list of only a handful of names. Dormer is stretching in her chair and yawning loudly. La Cour looks at her and smiles. “Coffee?” He says.
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought you didn’t drink coffee in the afternoon?” Dormer says through another spectacular yawn.
> 
>  
> 
> La Cour stands up and smiles “I think in this instance we could both use one.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Where is Fischer hiding anyway? He has has managed to get out of all the boring stuff.” She says standing up and stretching her back which creaks loudly and makes La Cour cringe a little in sympathy.

**Saturday 17th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

La Cour, Fischer, Dormer and Patricia all stare at the board.  They have an ID now on the second victim a nurse by the name of Emma Lane, twenty four, single, lived with her mother.  She was walking home from her shift and was attacked just before she got there, using the alleyway as a cut through. Her mother was sleeping so did not realise Emma had not come home until the morning and because Emma was an adult the police require a waiting period of twenty four hours before they could report her missing.  By the time all the pieces began to come together it was clear that Emma was most likely the body found. The mother then identified the body. 

 

Yesterday had been hard for all them and they had felt the emotional toll from the case.  Not helping that they all felt useless and in desperate need of a lead. As of right now they had nothing.  Dormer had put all the evidence so far on the board. Patricia had stopped by with the autopsy report, the forensics were still out - due back on Monday.  Emma had been killed the same way as Laura, beaten, raped and left with rose petals on her eyes. Bag and phone taken. 

 

Allan is pacing now the rest of them are sat looking at the board as if something might jump out at them.  “La Cour,” Allan says stopping to look at him, “you said you found a few cameras on the walk from the crime scene to the hospital?”  La Cour nods and Allan continues his pacing. “Ok let’s go through that footage see if we can see anyone who is in the footage on the night of Laura’s murder as well.  Maybe we get lucky.”

 

“I have requested it, should be with us this afternoon.”  La Cour says as he drinks his mug of tea.

 

Allan continues his pacing and occasionally stopping to look at the board before resuming his well worn path on the thin grey carpet.  Dormer keeps shifting in her seat as well which is making Patricia frown as she can see that Dormer is in pain and should probably be at home.  Instead of saying anything Patricia keeps giving her sympathetic glances that Dormer is resolutely ignoring. “Okay, Patricia.” Allan says stopping to look at Patricia who looks a bit shocked to hear her name but then pays attention.   “Anything from the autopsy?”

 

Patricia leans forward placing her tea on the table.  “Nothing helpful. Definitely same MO as the previous murder.  The victim was attacked, quickly made unconscious, then beaten and raped.  The rose petals are the same as the previous crime. Nothing conclusive. He used a condom for the rape so we have no DNA.  Unless something comes up from the clothing we sent to the lab but it didn’t for Laura so I am not holding out hope.”

 

“The mother was devastated.”  Dormer says, she was there when the mother had identified the body.  It had been even worse than with Andy. It was the part of the job that was the hardest and she hated the most.  “Emma herself was single, lived a quiet life, no boyfriend, only friends were other nurses she worked with. She was well liked, she loved her job and was very close to her mother.  It’s a waste.”

 

Allan frowns at that and looks at the picture of Emma from her work.  “We need a lead.”

 

Dormer leans forward and rests her chin on hand.  “What if we are thinking about this from the wrong angle?”

 

La Cour looks at Dormer who is still staring at the board.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Well there is nothing connecting the victims.  I mean Laura was visiting Scarborough she didn’t even live here, she was found nowhere near where Emma was killed.  Other than the fact that they were both walking home from work nothing connects them.” Dormer looks at Allan then who has stopped pacing and is paying attention to Dormer.  “We seem very sure the victims are random yes? A chance encounter, wrong place and wrong time?”

 

“Yes.”  Allan agrees.  The two victims have no friends, family or anything in common.  “They fit a pattern in that they are both young and female but other than that they have nothing to connect them.”

 

“So the killer has a type.”  Dormer says eyes on Allan now.  “He waits for someone who fits that type to walk by and he kills them.” 

 

“Where are you going with this Dormer?”  Allan asks as little frustrated but also pleased someone has an idea of where to go next.

 

“Well for someone who is clearly so methodical in his murders it’s a bit of risky way to get your victims isn’t it?”  Dormer says and they all look at her as she stands up, grabbing her cane resting against the table she makes her way to the board and looks at the map.  “Unless you know someone is going to walk by that particular place at a particular time.”

 

‘“You think he was stalking them?”  La Cour says, leaning back in his chair, stretching his legs out.  “There has been no evidence of that, victims family have not reported any strange activity and the short time between murders would not indicate that.  Also he would have stalked both of them which seems impractical.”

 

“Maybe he didn’t need to.”  Dormer says and turns around to look at La Cour and Patricia who are now both leaning forward.  Fischer is stood next to her still looking at the board. “He knew the locations.” She continues and Allan looks at the map nodding.    “He knew they were shortcuts, not well known in the whole of Scarborough but if you lived in these areas you knew them. Mostly used in the day and occasionally used at night, limited street lighting, no cameras.  That’s not information most people would know especially about two completely different areas.”

 

Patricia smiles and says “so you're saying whoever did this knows Scarborough better than your average person?” Patricia says.  “How does that help us?”

 

Dormer sighs and then continues her train of thought. “Maybe it’s someone who works all over the city, like a delivery driver, a taxi driver or something else.  Someone who spends a lot of time all over the city, who would either have time to scope places out at night or would be around anyway.” Dormer looks at Allan expectantly.

 

Allan turns from the board and looks at Dormer. “You may be onto something Dormer.  We need to focus on the locations. We should go through the cctv for the days leading up to the murders see if we can see the same van or taxi.”  Allan knows it’s little to go on but right now it’s all they have. “Good work.” He says and makes sure he does not look at Dormer as he knows she has a smug smile on her face right now.

 

“I think we need to do a press release too.”  La Cour adds, smiling at Dormer who is beaming even though Allan is not looking at her.  “Telling young women to take precautions if they are walking home late at night. Avoid it if possible, stay together, stay in well lit areas.  The usual.”

 

Allan nods “yes good idea.”  

 

“Okay I will deal with the press release, La Cour you get the cctv for the week leading up to Laura and Emma’s murders both locations.”  Allan says he feels good having a plan. “Dormer you help La Cour only if you feel up to it and don’t be a hero if you want to go home and come in on Monday with fresh eyes no one here will think less of you.”  

 

Dormer looks down briefly but then goes to speak, Patricia stands up and stops her “no Dormer I am taking you home I have watched you squirm in that chair for the last hour.  I will phone Leeds again and rush them on the forensics and then I will drop Dormer off. Call me if you need anything.” She says and Dormer doesn’t put up a fight but goes with Patricia which Allan is relieved about.

  
  


**Monday 19th February 2007**

**Royal Mail Delivery Office, Aberdeen Walk, Scarborough**

 

La Cour and and Allan had spent the weekend going through the cctv of both locations and found very little.  The only in common vehicles were delivery vans from a few different companies. Most of them did not have offices in Scarborough itself so Dormer and La Cour stayed at the station so they could phone around and find out which drivers worked which routes in the weeks leading up to the murders.  Allan was feeling cabin fever so decided to go to the Royal Mail office himself, it was only a short walk from the station. He smoked on the walk there, thinking about the case hoping this new angle would lead to something. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to get there, he made his way to the small reception desk inside which was not manned so he rang the bell and waited.  He could hear a radio on in the warehouse and people shouting over it. Sighing he bangs on the plastic partition and shouts “Police! I need to speak to someone.” 

 

Eventually a large balding man appears, his red polo shirt a little too tight over his large stomach.  “Alright mate keep your hair on.” The man has a thick northern accent and he looks irritated already at Allan.

 

Fischer holds his ID up to the glass “Detective Fischer.  I need to talk to whoever is in charge of your drivers.”

 

The man peers at his ID and frowns “that would be me.  What can I do for you?”

 

“Your name?”  Fischer asks removing his ID from the partition and putting it back in his pocket.

 

“Robert, Rob Stevens.”  The man replies taking a step back.

 

“Ok Rob, I need to know who delivers around the  Londesborough Rd area and The Spinney near the hospital.”  Fischer says. “Specifically the last few weeks.”

 

Rob sighs as if Allan has asked him to move a mountain.  “Hang on let me check the map.”

 

“You have a map of all the delivery drivers and areas?”  Fischer asks taking a step forward to stop this Rob from leaving just yet.

 

Rob nods “yeah it’s out the back.”

 

“Can I take a look?”  Fischer says and Rob sighs again.

 

“Sure, wait there I’ll come around and let you in the back.”  Rob then disappears out of the office and Allan waits looking at all the posters of overly happy smiling faces advertising pensions and savings accounts.  The office smells like stale cigarette smoke and as if it has not been updated for many years. 

 

Eventually Rob opens the door behind Allan to the waiting area.  “Come on through.” He says and Allan follows him through to main warehouse.  The warehouse is huge, rows and rows of packages and envelopes. There is a big sorting desk and around twenty people sorting and distributing the mail to various shelves.  The radio is blaring loudly as people shout over it. Allan follows Rob to the large notice board which is outside another larger office. The notice board has an oversized map of all of Scarborough, it is colour coded into postcode sections.  There is a list next to it of it who delivers where and when. 

 

“Do you have a copy of the list and map I could take with me?”  Fischer asks looking from the map to Rob.

 

Rob sighs again, irritated “yeah I guess I could print one off from the system for you.  Wait here.” He says and goes into the office, Allan can see as there is a large window into the office from the main floor of the warehouse.  Allan then looks at the map and finds the two areas where the murders took place, they are in the same postcode district. He looks at the delivery team that cover the area, there is a sorting employee and a delivery person.  

 

Rob comes back with the print out of the map and list.  “The guy that covers YO12, Mark Grant? Is he working today?”

 

“Yeah he would have started at six am, he should be coming to the end of his round now.”  Rob say handing Fischer the print outs.

 

“Where would be now?”  Fischer asks looking at the map Rob just handed him.

 

“Not sure I could call him and check.”  Rob says irritated again.

 

“That would be helpful thank you.”  Fischer says and he follows Rob into the office and watches as he finds the number and calls.  

 

Rob dials the number on the landline and waits. “Mark, yeah where are you now?”  Rob asks. “The police are here they are checking into those murders.” A pause. “Okay I will tell him.”  Rob puts the phone down “he is by The Spinney now he will be there for about half an hour.”

 

“Okay thank you Rob.”  Allan says and rushed out of the office.

  
  


**Monday 19th February 2007**

**The Spinney, Scarborough**

 

Allan went back to the station to pick up the car.  He thinks about dropping off the map and list with Dormer and La Cour but they have enough to get through and this won’t take long.  He drives to The Spinney to see if he can find this Mark Grant before he finishes his round. It takes him around ten minutes of driving around various streets before seeing the postman carrying a large sack of mail a few minutes away from where the crime scene is.  He pulls up and parks the car, getting out he lights a cigarette and makes his way towards Mark who hasn't seen him yet and so turns a corner just out of Allan’s sight. Allan calls after him but nothing, he then follows him and turns the same corner which he realises too late is down a small lane between a housing estate and a large field.  He does not see Mark but he does see the discarded the mail bag then he feels a blow to his head, a sharp pain and then he sees the ground rushing towards him before blackness.

  
  


**Monday 19th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

La Cour and Dormer have spent the morning and most of the afternoon on hold, being transferred and having to explain the same thing over and over ad nauseam as they contacted all the delivery businesses in the area.  They are both exhausted with a list of only a handful of names. Dormer is stretching in her chair and yawning loudly. La Cour looks at her and smiles. “Coffee?” He says.

 

“I thought you didn’t drink coffee in the afternoon?”  Dormer says through another spectacular yawn.

 

La Cour stands up and smiles “I think in this instance we could both use one.”  

 

“Where is Fischer hiding anyway?  He has has managed to get out of all the boring stuff.”  She says standing up and stretching her back which creaks loudly and makes La Cour cringe a little in sympathy.

 

“That’s a good point.”  La Cour says and checks his watch, Allan left over an hour ago now.  “I will give him a call maybe he is following up on something.”

 

La Cour goes to the kitchen and puts the kettle on preparing a pot of strong coffee.  While he waits for the kettle to boil he takes out his phone, there is a text from Allan saying he is chasing up a lead and will be back this afternoon.  La Cour smiles and gets on with the business of making coffee. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos bring me life xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He squeezes Allan’s hand again and leans forward to rest his elbows on the bed. “Allan.” he whispers. “You need to wake up okay?”
> 
> There is nothing in reply except the beeping of the monitors. “It cannot end like this. I never told you. I should have told you. If you wake up I promise to never stop telling you that I love you.” As he speaks a tear rolls down his cheek and he gently brings Allan’s hand up to his lips and chastely kisses the warm skin. “I love you Allan Fischer, you need to come back to me.”

 

**Tuesday 20th February 2007**

**Scarborough General Hospital, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

Fischer and Mark Grant had both been found unconscious in the lane near The Spinney by a dog walker on Monday afternoon.  They had been taken to hospital where Allan had the worse injuries. Having spent the night in ICU they were now monitoring his condition closely, the head wound had been severe and he had a lost a lot of blood.  There was now swelling around the brain which they could do nothing about but wait and see. Patricia had been straight there supervising his treatment and updating La Cour who had not left his side. Dormer had eventually been persuaded to go home to rest as long as La Cour promised her regular updates and to call when he woke up.  If he woke up.

 

Mark Grant had suffered a less serious blow to the head, he was still not awake but Doctors expected him to come to any moment.  He had not lost as much blood as Allan and he had significantly less swelling. It looks as if he had just had a rather nasty knock as opposed to the serious head injury Allan had sustained.  La Cour had posted a PC at his hospital room and asked to be informed as soon as he woke up to they could question him. Dormer had retraced Allan’s steps, she had spoken to Rob at the Royal Mail delivery office who had given her the same information he had given Allan.  The list and map had been found in Allan’s car it was clear he had wanted to question Mark Grant. What was not clear was who had attacked them?

 

Right now La Cour was just focused on Allan.  He refused to leave his side as he watched the monitors beep.  The Doctors had put in a  intracranial pressure (ICP) monitor to observe any changes in pressure inside his skull.  The whole thing had been terrifying to see and Fischer looked so helpless it was making La Cour feel sick with worry.  He stayed by his beside, holding onto his hand and hoping he would wake up. 

 

Patricia quietly opens the door shutting it behind her.  She walks to the end of the bed where Allan’s notes are and picks up the clipboard reading the pages.  La Cour does not remove his gaze from Allan. “How is he?” La Cour asks as Patricia puts the chart back on the bottom of the bed, she walks over to the monitor and checks the readings before standing next to La Cour placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

 

“Stable.”  She says looking at the pale face of Allan lying there asleep.  She has never seen him look so still. “Which is good. It’s just a waiting game now.”

 

La Cour places his hand over hers on his shoulder and looks up at her.  “How long do you think?”

 

Patricia thinks La Cour looks tired, his eyes are red and his skin is paler than usual.  “Could be hours, could be days.” She sighs and smiles gently. “Why don’t you go home get some rest.  I can stay with him a for a while, I’ll call you if he wakes up.”

 

La Cour shakes his head “no, I want to be here if he wakes up.”

 

“Okay.”  Patricia says.  “I will check in on you again in a bit.”  

 

He smiles at that and removes his hand from hers his gaze going to back to Allan, she squeezes his shoulder and slowly leaves the room.  

 

La Cour realises she has left but does not look at her go.  He squeezes Allan’s hand again and leans forward to rest his elbows on the bed.  “Allan.” he whispers. “You need to wake up okay?”

There is nothing in reply except the beeping of the monitors.  “It cannot end like this. I never told you. I should have told you.  If you wake up I promise to never stop telling you that I love you.” As he speaks a tear rolls down his cheek and he gently brings Allan’s hand up to his lips and chastely kisses the warm skin.  “I love you Allan Fischer, you need to come back to me.”

  
  


**Thursday 20th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

Dormer is staring at the murder board again.  She has been camping out in the conference room with her phone by her side, constantly checking it in case the hospital or La Cour call her.  It’s been a few days now and she feels useless. She wants to be able to tell Fischer something when he wakes up. Mark Grant woke up yesterday and she and La Cour were the first to interview him.  He remembers nothing, said he was attacked from behind. He didn’t see Fischer and he didn’t see who attacked him. They are back at square one.

 

One of the other PC’s opens the door and peers through “Hayley”  she says “Andy, Laura Meecham’s fiance is here. He wants to talk to you.”

 

“Okay put him in the family room I will be there in two minutes.”  She says and the PC leaves. Dormer sighs and looks at the picture of Laura Meecham, this whole case makes her feel queasy.  She wishes Allan would wake up, she knows he can solve it. Slowly she gets up, grabbing her cane, she makes her way to the door and to the family room to speak to Andy.

 

She opens the door to find Andy standing looking at the notice board.  Quietly she closes the door behind her. “Hi Andy.” She says and he turns around to face her.  He still looks pale as if he has not been sleeping. “Do you want to sit down?” Dormer says and indicates the sofa, he nods and they both sit down.  “It’s probably a stupid question but how are you?” Dormer says and he smiles but it does not reach his eyes.

  
  


“As well as can be expected.”  Andy responds. “I wanted to let you know we contacted Laura’s brother and informed him.  He is coming back to the UK in the next week or so.”

 

“That’s good thank you for letting me know.”  They had been waiting for him to call them back, with time differences to the States and the fact that he was always a bit hard to pin down, according to Andy, it had been a difficult process.

 

“No problem.”  Andy says and takes a deep breath, clasping his hands together.  “I wanted to ask if it was the same guy? This recent murder. Was it the same guy as Laura?”

 

Dormer takes a deep breath and wishes once again Fischer were here to deal with this.  “We think it is likely yes.”

 

Andy nods and looks down at his hands which are clasped together in front of him, he leans forward in the chair, his body exuding tension.  “Detective Fischer? How is he?”

 

Dormer takes another deep breath “still stable, he should wake up any day now.”

 

“The man he was with is awake?”  Andy asks.

 

“Yes.”  Dormer thinks of Mark Grant awake and being discharged today.  She has a strange feeling about him, she is sure La Cour does too but they didn’t have a chance to talk about it.  La Cour just wanted to get back to Allan. She is starting to feel alone in this case as if she is the last one standing, she pushes the thought to the back of her mind.  “His injuries were not so severe.”

 

“He didn’t see anything?”  Andy asks looking up at Dormer.

 

“No.  We are still investigating, appealing for witnesses and looking at cctv in the area.”  So far they have nothing and she is starting to understand that look Fischer has when he is not getting anywhere in a case.  She is pretty sure she has the same look right now. 

 

“What about Laura and this other girl?  Do you have new leads?” Andy asks.

 

“We are doing everything we can Andy I can promise you that.”  Dormer says and she knows her words are hollow.

 

There is a moment of silence as Andy once again stares at his clasped hands.  “I wanted to ask.” He says looking up. “My Dad thinks I should go home. Back to Bristol.  Staying in that hotel is driving us both mad. You can keep us updated any on developments.”

 

Dormer nods “yes, I will need to double check with Detective La Cour but as you are not a suspect I do not it see it being a problem.  Let me give him a call.”

 

“He isn’t here?”  Andy says surprised.

 

Dormer looks away briefly hoping to hide the look on her face she doesn’t want to give away too much.  “No, he is at the hospital.”

 

“With Detective Fischer?”  Andy asks. “I thought you said he hadn’t woken up yet.  Shouldn’t La Cour be working the case with you? No offence but aren’t you just a PC?”  Andy’s voice is starting to rise a little and Dormer knows she needs to keep her cool.

 

“As I said everything that can be done is being done.  Detective La Cour questioned the other victim of the attack with me and he has been kept apprised of everything.  He and Detective Fischer are close and he wants to find out who did this.”

 

“Is it related?”  Andy asks as he starts to put the pieces together.  “Is that why Fischer was attacked was he on to someone?”

 

Dormer shakes her head “we don’t know.  It is possible.”

 

“Why was he there?  Who is this other guy who was attacked?”  Andy is leaning more forward now and his tone is more frantic.

 

“Andy I cannot tell you very much at the moment.”  Dormer says her tone as even as she can make it. “Detective Fischer was following up a line of questioning.  The attack could have been random or it could have something to do with the case. We are still looking into it.  When he wakes up he will be able to tell us more.” Dormer says the word ‘when’ with conviction.

 

“When will that be?”  Andy asks.

 

“Soon, hopefully.”  She says and she hopes that he does, she misses him and she needs him here to help solve this case and bring La Cour’s focus back.  “Let me call Detective La Cour and double check if it is alright for you to leave, see if he has any news.” Dormer says and Andy looks away briefly but then nods.  “Okay, give me five minutes. Help yourself to a coffee.” She says and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

  
  


**Thursday 20th February 2007**

**Scarborough General Hospital, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

La Cour is drifting to sleep with his head on his arm, his hand still covering Allan’s hand when his phone rings and wakes him up with a start.  He looks at Allan, still asleep, he sighs and fishes his phone out of his pocket. If it was anyone other than Dormer he would not answer. He stands up and walks to the window of Allan’s room he accepts the call “Dormer” he says.

 

“Hi La Cour, any news?”  She starts with the same question she always asks.

 

La Cour rubs the bridge of his nose and shakes his head “no, still the same.  How is everything at the station? Did you send the press release out about the curfew?”

 

“Yes, it will be on the evening news and we are sending out some PC’s to do flyers and let people know, we have increased foot patrols in the residential areas too.”  Dormer says as she looks at Andy through the window to the visitors room he is staring at the notice board, his shoulders slumped. 

 

“Good”  La Cour watches the rain as it turns from drizzle to a downpour. 

 

Dormer sighs and turns away from the window.  “It’s just that Andy, Laura’s fiance, is here.  His Dad wants to take him back to Bristol. I wanted to check if that was okay?”

 

“Have they contacted the brother?”  La Cour asks.

 

Dormer starts to pace a little her leg is stiff today must be the rain.  “Yes, they heard from him today he is coming over in the next week.” 

 

“Well I guess we cannot keep him here.  He should stay in the country obviously and we will of course keep him informed but it does probably make sense for him to go home.  God only knows that hotel is depressing enough.” La Cour says rubbing his face, remembering the less than pleasant memories of the place.

 

“Okay, I will let him know.”  A pause. “Try and get some rest La Cour okay?  I’ll be by later.”

 

He smiles as he looks out the window at the murky Scarborough skyline.  “Will do. Thanks Dormer.” He hangs up the phone and sighs.

 

“Was that Dormer?”  The voice from behind him makes him jump and he turns around to see Allan’s eyes are open.  “Fuck me I need a smoke.”

 

La Cour smiles and laughs.  “You’re back.” La Cour says and moves to the bed, he takes Allan’s hand again, leaning over him he gently kisses Allan chastely on the lips.  “I love you.” La Cour says and stands up still keeping a hold of Allan’s hand.

 

“Fuck.”  Allan says his voice is croaky.  “How long was I out?”

 

La Cour laughs again “too long, too fucking long!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos bring me love and life xxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “La Cour?” Ingrid says.
> 
> “Yeah.” La Cour answers, his eyes closing again.
> 
> “Get some rest okay we need you on this.” She says and he nods.
> 
> “Yeah I think I will.” La Cour hangs up the phone and he suddenly feels too exhausted to even move from the couch. His phone rings again and he sighs, he sits up and answers it. “Dormer what is it?”
> 
> “We might have something.” She says, “you need to come in."

**Friday 21st February 2007**

**Scarborough General Hospital, Woodlands Drive, Scarborough**

 

“Did you see anything?”  Dormer asks, she is sat on the chair by Fischer’s bed leaning forward with a look of determination on her face.  La Cour has left to get them all some tea, he did not want Dormer asking Allan questions and she promised she wouldn’t, only she was crossing her fingers behind her back when she did.  

 

Allan laughs and then stops because it hurts.  “I thought you weren’t going to ask me any questions.”

 

“I lied.”  Dormer says and smiles weakly.

 

“No, Dormer I didn’t see anything.”  Allan answers, his head still hurts a lot and talking is painful.  He is mostly waiting for more painkillers so he can sleep. “I saw the mail bag on the floor and then boom nothing.”

 

Dormer looks at him and purses her lips “you didn’t actually see Mark Grant?”

 

Allan goes to shake his head no and then thinks better of it. “No, I didn’t actually see him.”

 

“Hmmm.”  Dormer says just as La Cour comes back in.  He sees Allan looks paler than when he left and frowns.

 

“Dormer.”  La Cour says looking directly at her.  “You promised you would not ask him any questions.”  La Cour closes the door gently as he balance three takeaway cups of tea in his hands.

 

“I wasn’t!”  Dormer says and they all know she is lying, she leans back in the chair and bites her lower lip.  La Cour places the cups down on the small table and moves closer to Allan.

 

“You need to rest.”  La Cour says looking at Allan and frowning.  “Do you need more painkillers?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”  Allan lies he had decided now that La Cour is here he doesn’t want to sleep.  “Dormer wasn’t causing any trouble.” Allan says as La Cour takes Allan’s hand and squeezes it.  

 

“Hmmm.”  La Cour says, unconvinced.

 

“I was just asking if he actually saw Mark Grant unconscious that’s all.”  Dormer says standing up and taking one of the teas. La Cour finally takes his eyes off Allan and picks up his own tea before moving the small table closer to Allan, he takes the top off Allan’s tea and blows on it.  Dormer rolls her eyes.

 

“What does it matter?”  La Cour says sitting down.

 

“I just think it’s strange that’s all.”  Dormer says also taking seat.

 

Allan closes his eyes for a moment and listens to them talk.  

 

“What is strange?”  La Cour asks leaning back in the chair.

 

“It seems weird to me that Mark and Fischer were knocked out.  When we questioned him I don’t know he seemed off to me.” Dormer sips her tea.  She remembers questioning Mark and getting a strange feeling from him. Something not quite right there.  Why was he not as badly injured as Allan? None of it added up.

 

“We can discuss it later.  Right now Allan needs to rest.”  La Cour says but he has to admit that Dormer may be right, he got a strange vibe from Grant but he was also aware he was distracted at the time with worry about Allan.

 

“Fine I can take a hint.  I want to go back to the station anyway do a background check on Mark Grant.”  Dormer stands up, La Cour stands too and goes to help her with her coat and cane.  A slight scuffle ensues as Dormer decides she can do it on her own and bats him away.  Allan laughs and then regrets it as his head feels like it might burst from the effort.  Eventually Dormer has her coat, cane and her tea she leans down and kisses Allan on the cheek before leaving.

 

Once they are alone La Cour sits back down next to Allan, taking his hand.  “You scared me.” He says as he strokes Allan’s bandage with the other hand.  They have shaved part of his head and La Cour knows this means Allan will probably shave the rest off and if it makes him a little sad.

 

“I scared myself.”  Allan says and closes his eyes as the soothing touch of La Cour is making his head feel better.  He smiles when he realises what La Cour is thinking. “It will grow back you know.” Allan opens his eyes and looks at La Cour who is frowning at him.  “My hair it grows quickly.”

 

La Cour laughs “I don’t care I just want you to be okay.  Rest. Close your eyes I will stay with you until you fall asleep.”

 

“You could come in here with me.” Allan says with a smile.

 

“I am not sure there is room.”  La Cour says and laughs.

 

“Let’s make room.  Please.” Allan’s voice is so quiet it breaks La Cour’s heart.  After a lot of painful maneuvering La Cour just about manages to make it onto the bed and curls himself around Allan closing his eyes as he listens to Allan’s heartbeat.

  
  
  


**Monday 26th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

Allan had been released, reluctantly, by the doctors this morning.  They had wanted to keep him in for observation but he had been going crazy in that hospital so he had convinced La Cour to drive him home.  La Cour had been given strict instructions on monitoring him, Patricia had also offered to come by and check on him. Everyone had been very uneasy about this idea but the amount of fuss Allan was causing at the hospital had decided it would be easier to just go along with what Allan wanted.

 

La Cour had gotten Allan settled in bed, given him some painkillers as the trip back to his flat had exhausted him.  The stairs alone were enough for Allan to come out in a sweat and for La Cour to almost drive him back to hospital then and there.   Allan was now sleeping so La Cour took the opportunity to call Ingrid back he had many missed calls from her.

 

“At last La Cour I have been calling you for days!”  She says and La Cour pinches the bridge of his nose as he sits down on the couch putting his feet up on the small coffee table. 

 

“I know I am sorry.  It’s not been a good week.”  He says and leans his head back on the back of the sofa, he stifles a yawn he is suddenly exhausted.

 

“How is Allan?”  Ingrid asks her voice a little gentler now.

 

“He is home.”  He can hear her intake of breath and he sighs.  “I know, he insisted. I just got him to bed, he is resting.  He wasn’t sleeping in the ward.”

 

“Are you getting help?”  Ingrid asks and he smiles  that she cares, even if it just because she is worried about the case.

 

“Yes.  We will be fine.”  He says and stifles another yawn.  

 

“How is the case?”  Ingrid asks her tone all business once more.

 

“Slow.”  La Cour admits, at least there hasn’t been any more murders.  The curfew must be helping he hopes. 

 

“What about the guy who was found with Allan?”  Ingrid asks.

 

La Cour opens his eyes looks up at the ceiling “Dormer is doing more background checks and has been talking to his colleagues.  We appealed for witnesses but no one saw anything.”

 

“Is Dormer suspicious of this guy?”  Ingrid does not know Dormer but he knows that Allan speaks highly of her and that alone is rare enough for her to be impressed.  

 

“Yeah she is.  He claims he didn’t see anything but I tend to agree with Dormer there is something a little off about him.  He doesn’t have a concrete alibi for the nights of the murder. We have checked the cctv again to see if he appears on it but so far nothing.”  He and Dormer had spent most of the weekend going through it all and there was nothing. “We are thinking whoever it is knows the area well so would have known how to avoid the cameras.”

 

“Well keep an eye on him.”  Ingrid says and La Cour nods and thinks how Dormer wanted to put a tail on him.  Maybe she’s right. 

 

“Will do.”  La Cour nods.

 

“La Cour?”  Ingrid says.

 

“Yeah.”  La Cour answers, his eyes closing again.

 

“Get some rest okay we need you on this.”  She says and he nods.

 

“Yeah I think I will.”  La Cour hangs up the phone and he suddenly feels too exhausted to even move from the couch.  His phone rings again and he sighs, he sits up and answers it. “Dormer what is it?”

 

“We might have something.”  She says, “you need to come in.  Patricia is on her way to the flat to watch Allan.”  Just as Dormer finishes saying this the buzzer goes.

 

“Okay I’ll be right in.”

 

**Monday 26th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

La Cour had left Allan still sleeping with Patricia and made his way to the station.  When he got there Dormer was pacing up and down the conference room. He entered the room and she stops and looks at him.  He can tell she wants to say something like ‘about time’ but remembers he is her boss and she should probably not. “Hi.” He says and smiles at her.  “What is so urgent?”

 

Dormer looks at La Cour as he removes his wet coat, it had been tipping down with rain as he made his way over to the station, and hangs it up.  She can see it is dripping and she tries not to frown at him. “I had an idea.”

 

La Cour nods “an idea?”

 

Dormer leans on the table as La Cour sits down  “I went to speak to Peter Faldon” La Cour looks confused and Dormer tries unsuccessfully to not show the frustration on her face. “The digs guy that Laura was staying with.”

 

La Cour nods he remembers now that Allan spoke to him, they checked his alibi and it checked it out.  “And?”

 

“I showed him a picture of Mark Grant.  I thought that as he worked shifts he might have seen someone scoping the place out at odd hours.”  Dormer says and La Cour grimaces slightly.

 

“Where did you get a picture from?”  La Cour asks.

 

“From his post office id.”  She had gone to the office and spoken to Rob the same guy Allan had spoken to that day.  She had batted her eyelashes at him and got him to print out the id picture for her. 

 

“Okay.”  La Cour says.  “And?”

 

“Well Peter said he had seen him.”  Dormer smiles triumphantly.

 

“He does deliver post to that area Dormer.”  La Cour reminds her.

 

“I know.”  Dormer says and sighs heavily again.  “But he remembered a few weeks before Laura was killed he saw Grant walking down the road by the alley.  He wasn’t in his work uniform and he didn’t recognise him at first.”

 

“It’s not illegal to walk down the road Dormer.”  La Cour says gently, he knows she is trying.

 

“Let me finish.”  Dormer say and La Cour nods,  “Okay so he said he remembered seeing him a few times in the area out of uniform.  He thought maybe he just lived round there or that he was at the pub at the hotel it’s quite popular amongst locals as it stays open later than it should.  So I knocked on a few doors while I was in the area and a few people remember seeing him. Then I spoke to Emma’s mother and asked her if she recognised Mark.  She said she did as the postman but she had not seen him any other time. I asked a few of the neighbours and they said they remembered seeing the mail van parked on the road a few blocks from where Emma lived.  Of course I don’t know if it’s the one he drives as they did not remember a licence plate. It was obviously parked away from cameras as we didn’t spot it on the cctv.”

 

La Cour nods “okay that is interesting I agree.”

 

“Thank you,”  Dormer says smiling.   “Well then I thought I would double check his alibi.  He said he was at home both nights alone, sleeping.” Dormer says and La Cour agrees.  They had not been able to confirm this. “I spoke to one of the neighbours who had been out when we first did the door to door.”  Dormer says and La Cour leans forward in his chair. “He says he is up a lot in the night and often hears Grant leave his apartment late at night and then return early in the morning.  I asked him about the night’s of the murders and he say he remembers Grant coming back early on the Friday morning.”

 

“So his alibi for Emma’s murder is definitely suspect.”  La Cour says. “Dormer I know you like this guy for it but what about the fact that he was found unconscious as well as Allan?  You are saying he knocked himself out after hitting Allan?”

 

Dormer stands up and makes her way to the board.  “Patricia examined Mark’s injuries the swelling was nowhere near as bad as Allan’s.  She is not even sure it would have been enough to knock him out for that long if at all.”

 

“You are saying he faked it.”  La Cour says.

 

“Maybe.”  Dormer says, she knows it though, she knows what a hunch feels like and this feels like one.  “What if he panicked when he realised Allan was on to him knocked him out then to push suspicion away from himself faked his own attack?”

 

“That’s far fetched Dormer.”  La Cour says but he also knows they have little else to go on.  

 

“Its enough to talk to him again?”  Dormer says leaning on the table.

 

La Cour stands up and walks over to her “yes, yes it is.  Good work.”

 

Dormer beams and La Cour laughs he cannot wait to tell Allan about this when he gets home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos keep this fic writer a happy healthy smutty bunny xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seducing me is not going to help your case you know.” La Cour says.
> 
> “Can’t hurt though can it?” Allan says and La Cour kisses him once more before getting off Allan and the bed.
> 
> “Yes, it can.” La Cour says as he stands up, looking down at Allan who has not moved.
> 
> “It’s the hair isn’t it?” Allan says with a smile.
> 
> “No.” La Cour laughs. “It’s the head injury, now calm down and drink your tea. Patricia will be here any minute.”

**Tuesday 27th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

“What are you doing?”  La Cour says as he enters the bedroom with a mug of tea for Allan, he hastily places it down on the dresser and goes over to Allan who is stood by the mirror attempting to button up his shirt.  

 

“What does it look like?”  Allan says concentrating as he does each button up slowly.

 

La Cour reaches him and places his hand over Allan’s to stop him, he gently guides him to the bed and gestures for him to sit down.  “It looks like you are getting dressed. I have no idea why.” La Cour says as he stands in front of Allan who is now sat down on the bed looking up at him with a smile on his face.  Last night they shaved the rest of Allan’s hair and La Cour redid the bandage, he looks gaunt now and it makes La Cour want to wrap him up in cotton wool and never allow him to leave the house again.  Apparently Allan has other ideas.

 

“I am coming in with you.  I want to be there when you question Grant.”  Allan says and shoots La Cour one of his trademark winning smiles.  La Cour had updated Allan last night on Dormer’s hunch and the witness statement.  Allan had agreed it seemed suspicious and they should bring Grant in for questioning.  He had not mentioned anything about joining the interview probably because he knew La Cour would not let him.  

 

“No.”  La Cour says not being won other by that smile at all.  “You are staying here and resting.”

 

“La Cour.”  Allan starts but then La Cour kneels down and starts unbuttoning Allan’s shirt.

 

“As much as I would usually enjoy you undressing me”  Allan covers La Cour’s hands with his own and stops him from unbuttoning anymore buttons.  “Now is not the time.”

 

La Cour sits back on his knees, his hands dropping from Allan’s.  “You are not going in.”

 

Allan sighs and starts to button up his shirt again.  “Yes I am. I want to be there.”

 

“You and Dormer will be the death of me.”  La Cour says and Allan smiles again. “You cannot go in, you are still concussed.”

 

“I feel much better today.”  Allan says and they both know he is lying.  “Is Patricia supposed to be babysitting me again today?”

 

La Cour sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  “Yes. She will be here any minute.”

 

“If she checks me out and says it’s okay will you let me come in?”  Allan says he has now buttoned up his shirt, he leans forward hands outstretched to take La Cour’s.  “I promise to abide by whatever she says.”

 

La Cour frowns and knows he has lost but he is also relatively sure Patricia will not agree to Allan going back to work today.  He is supposed to have the rest of the week at least. La Cour looks at him. “Have you made some kind of deal with her?”

 

Allan laughs and moves his hands to encourage La Cour to take them.  “No.” Allan says and watches as La Cour looks at Allan’s hands and eventually takes them in his.  “I just feel better today and I want to be there when you interview Grant. If it is him maybe I will spook him.”

 

La Cour holds Allan’s hands in his and feels the roughness of his skin, he looks down at those long fingers and sighs.  “You know you are one of most important people to me. Apart from my daughter, you are it Allan and if anything happened to you.”

 

Allan squeezes La Cour’s hands “I know.  You know this job, you know it’s dangerous, but I am alright Thomas.”

 

La Cour closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath.  He knows they have both been in dangerous situations before, they have both saved each others lives on numerous occasions but now it seems even more terrifying.  Now they have finally found each other the thought of losing the other is unthinkable. La Cour breathes out a sigh and smiles “I know. You scared me though. Promise me no more going off on your own okay?”

 

Allan smiles and nods “promise.” La Cour looks up at Allan and raises himself from his knees letting go of Allan’s hands so he can gently grasp his face and bring him in for a kiss.  Allan’s hands go around La Cour’s neck and he leans back to lie on the bed bringing La Cour with him so he lands on top of Allan. They both laugh but continue the kiss as Allan’s hands go down La Cour’s sides and untuck his shirt.

 

La Cour breaks the kiss with a smile “you are in no condition.”  Allan laughs and wriggles under La Cour who can feel that Allan is beginning to rise to occasion and he laughs.  “You are incorrigible.” 

 

“Only with you.”  Allan says as he runs a hand up La Cour’s back.

 

“Seducing me is not going to help your case you know.”  La Cour says.

 

“Can’t hurt though can it?”  Allan says and La Cour kisses him once more before getting off Allan and the bed.

 

“Yes, it can.”  La Cour says as he stands up, looking down at Allan who has not moved.

 

“It’s the hair isn’t it?”  Allan says with a smile.

 

“No.”  La Cour laughs.  “It’s the head injury, now calm down and drink your tea.  Patricia will be here any minute.”

 

**Tuesday 27th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”  Dormer says as she sees a frail looking Allan being walked in with La Cour.

 

La Cour sees her face and could not agree with her reaction more.  If it wasn’t for the already severe head injury La Cour would have hit Allan over the head with something to stop him from coming in today.  “Don’t ask.” La Cour says as both Dormer and him help Allan to a chair in the main office. 

 

“You should be in bed.”  Dormer says sitting next to him.

 

“I want to question Grant I think you are on to something.”  Allan says and tries to ignore Dormer’s triumphant smile. 

 

“How did you get La Cour to agree to this?”  Dormer whispers as La Cour has stepped away for a moment to hang his coat up.  

 

“He didn’t.”  Patricia says having walked in just behind them.  “This was the compromise between me strapping him to the bed and him being at work all day.  He can stay for the interview them I’m taking him home.”

 

“I think you would have enjoyed strapping me to the bed more than you would admit.”  Allan says and smiles again but he looks grey, neither Patricia or Dormer laugh at this.  

 

La Cour comes back and stands next to Patricia.  “This is a bad idea.” He says and frowns.

 

“You said that several times.”  Allan replies. 

 

“Well I will say it again.”  La Cour says. The argument at the flat when Patricia had arrived had been heated.  Allan had remained steadfast that he was coming in no matter what either of them said.  La Cour had forgotten just how stubborn Allan could be when he wanted. They both knew he would find a way to come in no matter what and at least this way they could keep an eye on him.  La Cour turns to Dormer “is Grant here yet?”

 

Dormer nods “yeah he is in the interview room.”

 

“Let’s get this started then.”  La Cour says. 

 

“I wanted to come in.”  Dormer says.

 

Allan looks at her “i know but for now it can just be me and La Cour.  He has already spoken to you and I don’t want him to know it was you that put this together.”

 

Dormer frowns “i can take care of myself.”

 

“I know.”  Allan says. “There is no point putting you in any danger if you don’t need to.”

 

La Cour smiles at Dormer “he’s right we don’t want Grant coming after you.”

 

Dormer nods.  

 

**Tuesday 27th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

Allan and La Cour sit down opposite Mark Grant who is wearing his Postman’s uniform and looking completely calm.  La Cour starts the tape and says the date and who is present.

 

“Am I under arrest?”  Mark asks he seems nonplussed by all of this and Allan takes a moment to get a feel for him. 

 

“No.”  La Cour says.  “We just need you to clarify a few things.”

 

“Do I need a lawyer?’  He says

 

“Would you like one?”  La Cour asks.

 

Mark Grant smiles and Allan decides he does not like this guy one bit. “No I guess if its just to clarify.”  

 

“Ok good.”  La Cour says feeling Allan bristle next to him.

 

Mark’s eyes go to Allan and he cocks his head looking at Allan’s shaved head, bandage and pale skin.  “Are you the officer that was attacked when I was?”

 

Allan slowly smiles and nods “yes.  Do you recognise me?”

 

Mark shakes his head slowly.  “No, as I said I did not see anything.  I was walking along and then bam I was hit from behind.  I never saw you. How are you? They said you were injured much worse than me.”

 

“I’m fine.”  Allan says with a smile. “I called out to you before you turned down the lane.”  Allan says. “Did you hear me?”

 

Mark Grant smiles slowly and then shakes his head “no, I can’t remember hearing you.  Like I said I didn’t see anything.”

 

La Cour  knows Allan is thinking he does not like this guy and if he is honest he doesn’t either.  Dormer is right there is something not quite right about him. “We spoke to your neighbour.”  La Cour says.

 

“I heard that pretty little PC was asking around about me.  Where is she?” Mark says and Allan leans forward, La Cour places a discreet hand on Allan’s knee to tell him to calm down.

 

“We are asking the questions.”  La Cour say and Allan sits back in his chair.  “He says he remembers you coming home early on friday morning.  You told us you were sleeping.”

 

“I was.”  Mark says.  “He’s mistaken.”

 

“You are saying you were at home all of Thursday evening and Friday morning?”  La Cour says.

 

“Yes.”  Mark says nodding.   “I had those two days off. I was sleeping.”  

 

“Why would your neighbor say he heard you come home?”  La Cour asks.

 

“I don’t know but it wasn’t me.”  Mark says.

 

“We also heard you were in the area of the other murder a week before it happened.  Can you tell us what you might have been doing?” La Cour asks.

 

“Is it a crime to be walking down the street?”  Mark says and laughs.

 

“No.”  La Cour says.  “We were just wondering if you spend a lot of time in that area.  It’s quite far from where you live.”

 

“I have been known to go to the pub at the hotel sometimes.”  He says. “A lot of people do.”

 

“The area where you were attacked.  A royal mail van was parked there on odd days and evenings,  would you know anything about that?” La Cour asks.

 

“All vans are returned to the depot at the end of the day.”  Mark says. “I only drive it for deliveries and the take it back.”

 

“So you would not have parked it anywhere else overnight?”  La Cour asks.

 

“No.” Grant responds leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“You didn’t see anyone suspicious on your rounds the last few weeks?  Perhaps scoping out the area?” Allan asks and Mark turns to look at him with that smug smile on his face.

 

“Not that I recall no.”  Mark says. “But my route is busy and I don’t have a lot of time for people watching.”

 

“Of course.”  La Cour says.

 

“Is there anything else?”  Mark says and looks at his watch “I’ve got a sorting shift this afternoon.”

 

“You do sorting shifts as well?”  La Cour asks.

 

“Yeah sometimes if I need the extra cash.”  Mark says. “Saving up for a holiday.”

 

“Going anywhere nice?”  La Cour asks.

 

Mark winks at him  and laughs “wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

“Well I would like for you to let us know if you are planning on leaving the area, should we have any further questions for you.”  La Cour says.

 

“Of course.”  Marks says. “Am I free to go?”

 

“If you could just give us a moment.”  La Cour says, he leans across and whispers something in Allan’s ear who smiles.  Allan stands up and leaves the room. 

 

“He your partner?”  Mark asks placing an emphasis on partner.  

 

“Yes we work together.”  La Cour says and then ends the interview stopping the tape.  “You are free to go.” La Cour stands and opens the door for Mark to leave.  

 

Once La Cour has seen Mark out of the station he makes his way back to the conference room.  He had got Allan to make sure Dormer was out of sight when Mark left. He opens the door and closes it behind him.  Allan is sat next to Dormer and Patricia is stood by the board she turns as La Cour enters.

 

Allan looks up at  La Cour. “It’s him.”  He says and La Cour nods. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are kudos keep a fic writing in business xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine. I can stay I don’t need a babysitter.” Allan says as he starts to feel the room spin a little and his head is beginning to pound. 
> 
> “No arguments.” La Cour says and helps him into his coat.
> 
> “If you give me five minutes I can stay with him,” Patricia says “I can work from the flat.” La Cour smiles and nods. 
> 
> “You realise this is ridiculous.” Allan says. “I need to be here.” La Cour places his hand on Allan’s forehead feeling the rise in temperature. Allan unconsciously leans into the touch and closes his eyes moaning a little in pain.
> 
> “Stop trying to be okay. You need rest.” La Cour says softly as he snakes his hand around the nape of Allan’s neck and brings him in for a hug. Allan gives in and leans his whole body weight against La Cour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the massive delay in posting this! I have been distracted by Tristhad and real life things!  
> I am not going to abandon this work I promise. It will be finished. I am two chapters ahead of what is published. Stay with me!

 

**Tuesday 27th February 2007**

**Scarborough Police Station, Northway, Scarborough**

 

“How do you know?”  Dormer says looking at La Cour and then at Fischer.

 

La Cour walks towards the board and stands next to Patricia facing Allan and Dormer.  “I just know.” La Cour says with conviction as he looks at Allan. “You felt it too Fischer?”

 

Fischer nods “yeah that smug smile and there was nothing going on behind those eyes.”

 

Patricia folds her arms in front of her chest “you need more to go on than a feeling!”   She says “you have nothing on him, other than an alibi that doesn’t entirely check out, but that doesn’t mean he was there.”

 

Allan sighs and rubs his face “I know we need more.”  He stands up and begins pacing behind the table. “We need to find out if anyone else saw him in both areas in the weeks leading up to the murders.  We also need to find out more about him, talk to his work colleagues, see if he has any friends.” He can see Dormer is nodding and he looks in her direction.  “Dormer, you need to be careful on this, he knows you were the one asking questions. Make sure you get someone to take you home and I mean to your door.”

 

“We should put a car outside as well.”  La Cour says. “Unmarked.”

 

Allan nods “yes, we will do that too.  I am not taking any risks with this guy.”  Allan stops his pacing and looks at La Cour “we need to watch him, I don’t want any more casualties.”

 

“Can we do that?”  Dormer says twisting around in her chair to look at Allan.  “Without a warrant?”

 

“If we are subtle, yes, keep our distance.”  Allan says and then looks at Thomas. “La Cour, he said he was going into work, get someone on him.”  Allan says and La Cour nods and leaves the room to organise it.

 

“Okay, so, what do we know about this guy?”  Allan says as he moves around to the board. “Dormer what did his neighbours say about him?”

 

Dormer leans forward on the table resting her elbows on the surface “the usual.  A bit odd, keeps himself to himself. Sometimes he is out at night, sometimes not.  Up early with his job. Single, doesn’t appear to have a partner, not many friends.”

 

Allan turns to Patricia “what about forensics?  Have we got the results back yet?”  

 

Patricia looks at Allan, who is looking increasingly pale and his eyes are squinting as if he is pain and the lights in the room are hurting him.  She sighs, “I will call and chase up the results.” She takes a step closer to Allan and places her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature. She can feel he is running a little hot, a slight sheen of sweat appearing on his skin.  “You,” she says, “need to go home.”

 

Allan moves away from her touch just as La Cour reappears with Allan’s coat.   “Okay,” La Cour says, “patrols cars are organised. I’ve sent some PC’s on a door to door in the two areas of the murders with a picture of Mark.”  He reaches Allan and frowns when he sees how grey he looks. “Right now, you are going home.” La Cour says placing a hand on Allan’s shoulder gently, “there is a car waiting.  I will take you, get you settled and then come back. One of the PC’s is going to wait with you.”

 

“I’m fine.  I can stay I don’t need a babysitter.”  Allan says as he starts to feel the room spin a little and his head is beginning to pound.  

 

“No arguments.”  La Cour says and helps him into his coat.

 

“If you give me five minutes I can stay with him,” Patricia says  “I can work from the flat.” La Cour smiles and nods.  

 

“You realise this is ridiculous.”  Allan says. “I need to be here.” La Cour places his hand on Allan’s forehead feeling the rise in temperature.   Allan unconsciously leans into the touch and closes his eyes moaning a little in pain.

 

“Stop trying to be okay.  You need rest.” La Cour says softly as he snakes his hand around the nape of Allan’s neck and brings him in for a hug.   Allan gives in and leans his whole body weight against La Cour.  

 

Patricia leaves the room to make a few calls and gather her things.  “Dormer.” La Cour says as he continues to stroke the back of Allan’s neck who is now mumbling into La Cour’s shoulder.  

 

“Yes.”  She says smiling. 

 

“Can you put together everything you know about Mark Grant.”  La Cour says still stroking the back of Allan’s neck. “Double check the cctv footage we have for the surrounding areas.  I’ll be back shortly to help.”

 

She nods “on it.”  Dormer stands up grabbing her cane she walks over to Allan and places a hand on his shoulder “feel better soon boss we need you.”  La Cour smiles and she leaves the room.

 

“Allan.”  La Cour says gently, now they are alone.  “Don’t worry we will get this guy.” Allan mumbles softly in response and La Cour kisses the top of his head, the soft fuzz from the buzz cut feels nice against his lips.  “Are you still awake?” Allan mumbles something again and moves his head from La Cour’s shoulder to look up at him.  

 

“Vaguely.”  Allan says and smiles, his eyes are half closed.

 

La Cour moves his other hand and holds Allan’s face gently with both hands “I need you to rest, okay?”

 

“Okay.”  Allan says and smiles.  La Cour leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips.  “Come on, let’s get you in the car.”

  
  
  


**Tuesday 27th February 2007**

**Easby Hall, Top floor flat, Montpellier Terrace, Scarborough**

 

La Cour gets back home later that afternoon.  Patricia is still at the flat working in the lounge when he comes in.  “Hey.” He says and she looks up from the mountain of paperwork spread out in front of her.  

 

“Hey.”  She says taking off her glasses placing them next to the laptop, she stands up as La Cour quietly shuts the door behind him.

 

“How is he?”  La Cour asks as he turns to face Patricia.

 

“Sleeping.  He has been for most of the afternoon.  I made him take a pill.” She says and touches La Cour’s arm. “You look exhausted.”

 

La Cour smiles and nods “I feel it.”  They both make their way to the sofa and sit down.  “Any news on the forensics?”  La Cour says.

 

“The report came back I was just going through it.  I will send you my notes later.” Patricia says as she begins to tidy up her files and laptop.  “Can I get you anything before I go?”

 

La Cour shakes his head “no, I’m fine.”

 

Patricia finishes up and puts all the files and everything else away in her bag.  She puts on her coat and stands in front of La Cour who is still sat down on the couch.  “Call me if you need anything okay? Try and get some rest yourself.” Patricia says. “I made you both some dinner.”

 

La Cour smiles “you really didn’t have to!”

 

Patricia leans down and places a hand on La Cour’s shoulder “I know, one off, don’t tell people I’m this nice.”

 

La Cour laughs and covers her hand with his “I promise.  Let me see you out.”

 

“No, you sit and relax for a minute.”  Patricia says as she straightens up and then grabs her bags and quietly leaves.

 

La Cour stretches on the couch once Patricia has left,  before standing up and removing his coat. He dumps it on the sofa takes his shoes and jacket off, loosening his tie, before going into the bedroom to check on Allan.  As he opens the door, he can see Allan is awake and smiling at him. “You are awake.” Thomas says as he makes his way to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

Allan shifts as La Cour lies down next to him propping himself up on his hand.  “Fuzzy from the pill Patricia gave me but better for the sleep.”

 

“Good.”  La Cour says and leans forward to kiss Allan chastely on the lips.  Allan moves his arm to bring La Cour closer to him, he leans his head on Allan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Allan strokes his hair.

 

“Any news?”  Allan asks after a few moments of silence.

 

“Dormer has made some progress on a profile of Mark Grant. But there is not much to go on.”   La Cour says as he nuzzles in closer to Allan’s touch. “The forensics are back. Patricia is going through it all and will send me the report in the  morning. We have eyes on both Dormer and Grant.”

 

“Is Patricia still here?”  Allan says as La Cour moves one of his legs over Allan’s.

 

“No she left.”  La Cour says and smiles “she made us dinner.”

 

Allan laughs “that has to be a first.”

 

La Cour looks up at Allan “I think I’m growing on her.”

 

Allan strokes La Cour’s hair and down the side of his face “you have that effect.”

 

La Cour laughs and then kisses Allan softly on the lips before lying back down again.  “I missed you.”

 

“You did?”  Allan says and kisses the top of La Cour’s head.

 

“Yes.” La Cour says with a smile.  He had felt strange working in that station with Dormer without Allan there, all day it felt like something was missing.  

 

“How much?”  Allan says kissing La Cour’s forehead.

 

La Cour raises his head and looks at Allan who still has his hand in La Cour’s hair and is smirking at him.  “Are you sure you feel well enough?”

 

“Anything you do will only make me feel better.”  Allan says and brings La Cour down for a kiss, this time it is longer.  La Cour breaks the kiss and moves so that he is covering Allan’s body with his own.  He gently kisses every inch of Allan’s face, wanting to feel the soft skin beneath his lips, the sharp line of those cheekbones and the gentle pout of Allan’s mouth.  La Cour makes his way down Allan’s neck kissing the tendons and muscles, the curve of his shoulder, the soft chest hair as it starts just below his neck. He shifts further down, moving the duvet out of the way, Allan is shirtless, just in pyjama bottoms so La Cour finds skin, nipples and more soft chest hair as he places kisses and the occasional bite making his way lower.

 

Allan keeps his hands in La Cour’s hair encouraging this gentle worship.  He leans his head back and moans at the sensation of La Cour’s mouth and soft hands stroking his skin.  It feels as if La Cour is bringing all Allan’s broken pieces back together with his hands and tongue. Allan can feel himself getting more aroused from the touches and the anticipation of where those lips and hands are going next.  La Cour gets lower and lower until he gently nuzzles the soft hair just below Allan’s naval. Hands gently skirt under the waistband of Allan’s trousers moving them down as Allan raises his hips to assist. Allan moans and moves his hand down to the side and grips the sheet as La Cour begins to kiss the tops of Allan’s thighs nuzzling ever closer to Allan’s burgeoning arousal.

 

Allan makes that slightly broken moaning sound and calls Thomas’ name which never fails to make La Cour smile.  Gently, La Cour pulls back Allan’s foreskin and then kisses the tip of Allan’s cock tasting precum. Allan is helpless as Thomas begins to kiss up and down the shaft, teasing him with soft brushes of his lips.  He holds the base of Allan’s cock in his hand and gently squeezes one of Allan’s thighs with the other just to get that wonderful moan again, the one that haunted his dreams when they were apart. La Cour then takes Allan fully into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth and gently begins to suck.  Soft lips roll up and down the shaft of Allan’s sensitive skin and La Cour swirls his tongue.  

 

La Cour slowly sucks, then bobs his head up and down as Allan keens and whimpers his name.  Allan’s hands are gripping the bed sheets, his head and neck are arched back as he leans back into the pillow closing his eyes.  La Cour slows down a little, removing his mouth and kissing the tops of Allan’s thighs and then the shaft of his cock once more. He wants to take his time, make Allan feel good, make him  forget his pain for a few moments. Once Allan is moaning and begging a little, La Cour smiles and takes him inside once again, this time speeding up his pace a little. It is not long before the hands that were gripping the bed sheets quickly move to La Cour’s hair and pull at the strands.  La Cour hums in approval as he knows this means Allan is going to come soon.  

 

When Allan does come, shouting Thomas’ name and gripping his hair, La Cour swallows every drop he can.  He smiles as he thinks once again briefly how strange this should feel and yet somehow it doesn’t, somehow it feels like the most normal thing in the world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are the moan Allan makes when La Cour bites his nipple and kudos is the way Dormer smiles at our boys when La Cour is stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> more soon  
> Comments and kudos always adored xx


End file.
